


Еще до Мессии

by Nina_Yudina



Series: Еще до Мессии [1]
Category: Dark Messiah, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Other, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Сборник асханских драбблов и мини, написанных преимущественно в жанре missing scenes. Самые разные темы; разные герои, живые и не очень, темные и не слишком; разное время - словом, все разное (кроме Арантира, конечно, - он всегда со мной, и здесь его много). Настолько разное, что объединить это может только одно: все события происходят до предсказанного пророчеством прихода того, "кому под силу мир изменить или же уничтожить". Еще до Мессии.





	1. Высокое доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Главы в сборнике расположены по хронологии: от событий "Гамбита Маахира" до лет, предшествовавших приходу Темного Мессии.
> 
> Герои, от лица которых ведется повествование (и другие персонажи, упоминающиеся в тексте):  
> "Высокое доверие" - Золтан (Маахир, Белкет);  
> "Сон посвящения" - Арантир (Каспар, ОЖП);  
> "Дом, где враги взаперти" - Арантир (ОМП, ОЖП);  
> "Подземелье" - Арантир (ОМП);  
> "Ритуал" - Арантир (ОЖП);  
> "Единственный друг" - Арантир (Сехбет, Джованни);  
> "Падение Эриша" - Арантир (ОМП, ОЖП);  
> "Кости Фионы" - Маркел (Фиона, Сандро);  
> "Приманка" - Джованни (Орнелла, Арантир);  
> "Черный рыцарь" - Орнелла (Эрик, Арантир);  
> "В гостях не воруй!" - ОМП (Арантир);  
> "Душа во тьме" - Орнелла (Арантир);  
> "Пророчество" - Орнелла (Арантир, ОМП);  
> "Танцуй со мной" - Рейвен (Арантир);  
> "Госпожа" - ОЖП (Орнелла, Арантир);  
> "Откровения" - Арантир (Каспар, Рейвен, Наадир);  
> "Тайная страница" - Арантир (Орнелла);  
> "Великий шаман" - Аратрок (Арантир, Куджин, Готай);  
> "Слуга Арантира" - ОМП (Арантир, ОЖП);  
> "Алехандро" - мать Геральда (Белкет, Сандро, Арантир);  
> "Стежки" - ОЖП (мать Геральда, Арантир, ОМП).

Великий Белкет всегда доверял мне безоговорочно. Всегда, но не теперь.

Сколько лет уже длится эта война — восемь, девять? Сколько раз войска наши атаковали города магов, и сколько раз после первого успеха атака была отбита? Сколько же так будет продолжаться?

Сколько раз я обращался к нему с единственной просьбою — собрать в Эрише все силы, призвать всех до единого некромантов, старых и молодых, опытных и новичков, поднять все воинство, живое и мертвое, какое только возможно, и нанести один, но решающий удар! Казалось бы, это разумный и едва ли не единственный выход для нас, возможный путь скорее закончить этот изматывающий поход, отбить у безбожников нашу древнюю родину, отомстить за изгнание, за обнищание и гибель достойнейших и вернуться домой. Отчего владыка так не считает? Неужели я на старости лет утратил его доверие, но почему? Нет, он по-прежнему рассказывает мне многое из того, чего не знает никто, совсем никто, я ручаюсь за это. Думаю, я один видел его облик и чувствую неизбывную его печаль… Доверять он доверяет, но почему же не прислушивается ко мне?

Столько других, своих и пришлых, постоянно крутится подле него! Быть может, это их влияние? Разве что моя благородная Рейвен, почитая Белкета, не пытается снискать его расположения. Кошмарный Наадир, сам уже наполовину призрак, вечно терзает его разговорами о духах и бренности тела. Кто там еще? Глуповатый уродливый Орсон. Влад, полный честолюбивых устремлений, но неспособный при этом даже поддерживать тело в приличном состоянии! Каспар, вроде бы благодушный и благонамеренный старец, — а кто знает, что у него на уме? Впрочем, без него, великого лекаря, не обойтись порой, да и отлучается он нередко. Безумная Дейдр, мучительница и истязательница; фанатичка Геральда, не сводящая с Белкета глаз, готовая, кажется, кланяться самому воздуху вокруг него, — такая любому перегрызет глотку, если встать у нее на пути — во всяком случае, на пути к архонту; двум этим сумасшедшим стервам он доверяет обучать молодых магии и владению оружием! И еще многие, многие, многие… Даже лорд Вейн никогда не вызывал во мне полной уверенности, хотя я могу понять его благородный гнев и причину его ухода от нас: он раскрыл заговор самого Сандро, тот, по всеобщему мнению, был достоин самой низкой и мучительной участи, а Белкет лишь изгнал нечестивца из ордена, милосердно сохранив ему жизнь! И к чему все привело?! К бунту Тарека на Когтях Намтару, ко всем этим предательствам, болезням, истории с Матерью Намтару, окончательным смертям… Неужели ему было мало?! А теперь еще эта война, которая тянется и тянется, и Белкет все медлит и медлит! Неужто он не видит, что опираться следует лишь на тех, кто предан ему всей душою, что потребно искоренить скверну без пощады, разрубить змеиный клубок одним ударом клинка? Но нет, его ничто не интересует, кроме справедливости и познания, он все что-то там просчитывает, взвешивает... Это в чем-то благо, но как же доказать ему…

— Владыка Белкет…  
— Привет тебе, Золтан, друг мой. Что встревожило тебя?  
— Владыка Белкет, если так случилось, что вы не верите более старому Золтану, то, прошу, лучше лишите меня блага нежизни, лишите своей рукою. Я слишком многое видел и испытал, окончательная смерть меня не страшит, а вот немилость ваша страшна.  
— Встань, сын мой. Не следует тебе унижать себя передо мною. Скажи лучше, отчего тебя преследует мысль об утраченном доверии, что принуждает тебя самого не верить моим решениям?  
— Господин мой, у меня и в мыслях не было… — я запнулся, понимая, что выдал себя, что и вправду не доверяю тому, как великий Белкет действует на этой войне, и, зная, что лгать бессмысленно, решил продолжать. — Не имею я права спрашивать о том, что мне неведомо, — о планах и мыслях ваших, верно, есть причина тому, что вы раз за разом отвергаете мое предложение…

Белкет приблизился ко мне. Никогда не было в нем ни гнева, ни раздражения, ни беспокойства, и в сей момент он не изменил себе, обратившись ко мне привычно мирным тоном:

— Сын мой, я напрасно держал тебя в неведении. Я поделюсь с тобою мыслями об этой войне. Подумай со мною вместе, лорд Золтан: что будет, если сейчас мы соберем, как ты советуешь, весь Эриш, поднимем всех и вся и приведем сюда? Страна останется совсем без защиты…  
— Она и так без защиты, мой господин! — перебил я. Я должен был сказать ему это.  
— Нет, Золтан. Ты знаешь, что это не так.  
— Не так?! Господин мой, там остались лишь мальчишки… Ну, хорошо, не только мальчишки. Но если все они придут в эти пустыни и нанесут один мощный удар, то мы победим! Победим сразу, и все будет кончено!  
— А если мы не победим, лорд Золтан? — от этого вопроса мне вдруг стало не по себе. Я никогда не допускал и мысли о подобном…  
— Но разве такое возможно?  
— Возможно, друг мой. Ты сам видишь, что наши атаки уже много лет отбивают успешно. Это значит лишь одно — маги еще сильны. Брось мы на них сейчас весь цвет Эриша, и зрелых, и юных, — и мы можем потерять всех до одного. Если же выждем, посылая на магов лишь нежить под командой немногих полководцев, то дождемся того, что недруги наши ослабеют, измотанные долгой войною. И вот тогда, лорд Золтан, мы приведем всех самых опытных, самых старых, самых искусных, соберем огромное воинство, и Асха пошлет нам долгожданную победу. Учеников и книжников не тронем — нет для того причины. Место молодых дома, их удел — обучение, а не война.  
— Но почему? — снова не вытерпел я. — Отчего вы не желаете послать молодых хоть в решающий бой, научить их сражаться?  
— За один бой они не научатся сражаться, мой мальчик, — я, верно, в сравнении с Белкетом действительно мальчик; неудивительно, что иным молодым, как он называет их, перевалило за полвека. — Половина из них погибнет, не принеся Асхе никакой пользы. Это не их война, Золтан. В конце концов, если случится так, что великой богине не будет угодно наше усердие или она сочтет его недостаточным, если нас постигнет поражение, то останутся те, кто продолжит наше дело и восстановит справедливость. Появятся другие, появится избранный из пророчества, а возможно, он уже среди нас…  
— Избранный? Так вы боитесь за одного избранного и ради этого…  
— Я сказал тебе правду, Золтан. Я верю, что он, возмужав и став сильным, однажды восстановит равновесие Асхи, как и было предначертано, и для этого он, конечно, должен остаться в живых. Но и прочие должны сохранить свои жизни, чтобы Эриш мог процветать, чтобы было кому продолжить начатое нами и защитить нашу новую родину. Даже если сейчас мы не победим, дитя мое, это сделают они, когда придет их время. Асха все обращает на пользу, не забывай об этом.  
— Вы правы, владыка… — я поник головой, понимая справедливость сказанного Белкетом.  
— Я бы и сам послал за тобою сейчас, Золтан, — вдруг услышал я. — Дело не терпит отлагательства.  
— Я слушаю вашу волю, мой господин.  
— Наши разведчики сообщили, что со стороны Серебряных Городов к нам направляется одинокий маг. Это некто Маахир, если тебе что-нибудь говорит его имя.  
— Боюсь, что нет, господин… А, прошу меня простить, не тот ли это сумасброд, о котором рассказывали, что он ночует в пустыне без укрытия и спит на иголках?  
— Именно так. А сейчас его послали к нам.  
— Шпион?  
— Не думаю, что простой шпион. Маахир сильнейший маг, его сторонники не стали бы так рисковать им.  
— Так что же ему нужно?  
— Что-то связанное с магией. Полагаю, он ищет нечто, способное помочь Серебряной Лиге в борьбе с нами.  
— Артефакты?  
— Вероятно. Думаю, речь идет о регалиях Сар-Иссы, спрятанных в окрестностях твоего замка, Золтан. 

Только этого не хватало!

— Я всегда доверял тебе самые щекотливые дела, друг мой. Я уверен, что ты не подведешь и сейчас. У меня к тебе одна просьба: позаботься о том, чтобы Маахир не нашел эти бесценные реликвии, а если случится так, что найдет, то регалии Сар-Иссы не должны покинуть пределов Эриша. Я могу рассчитывать на тебя?  
— Безусловно, мой господин. Как и всегда.  
— И еще: этого противника нельзя недооценивать, Золтан. Он невероятно вынослив, жесток и стремителен, а с реликвиями станет почти непобедимым. Будь осторожен.

***

Зря он напоминает мне об осторожности. Все спрятано надежно, нет нужды в дополнительных мерах. Впрочем, слова Белкета следует обдумать. Вряд ли великий архонт стал бы тревожиться напрасно, однако что я, по его мнению, должен сделать — выставить у каждого артефакта целую армию? Нелепо, да и нет в моем распоряжении стольких воинов. Любая дополнительная стража, любая лишняя возня подле тайников, где спрятаны регалии мудреца Сар-Иссы, лишь привлечет к ним ненужное внимание.

Перенести реликвии в замок? Белкет упоминал о том, что Маахир идет в наши земли один. Верно, не в буквальном смысле один, но вряд ли он ведет за собою большое войско и готов на штурм. На такое может решиться только безумец. Хотя Маахир и есть в чем-то безумец. Смелейший маг Серебряных Городов, как-никак… Он почти равен нам по силе, по нечувствительности к телесному страданию — в укрощении плоти, говорят, он преуспел невероятно. Такой на многое способен… Увы, даже замки преданных слуг Асхи не защищены от измены, случись возле меня предательство — и в его руках окажутся все реликвии сразу. Нет-нет, сие недопустимо, пусть и кольцо, и посох, и плащ, и корона остаются там, где они есть, нужно просто предупредить стерегущие их отряды об опасности, пусть будут готовы встретиться с врагом в любой момент. Надобно отправить гонцов немедля — того довольно.

Сколь бы ты ни был силен, Маахир, ты уязвим, как и все живые. Ты хитер, но никакая хитрость не поможет тебе найти то, что прямо перед твоими глазами и в то же время скрыто от твоего взора. Куда ты направишься за бесценным наследием Сар-Иссы — в горы, в страшные подземные пещеры? А может, опустишься на дно морское? Ты могуч, но твои силы можно истощить. Вероятнее всего, долгие и мучительные поиски ничего не дадут тебе, и ты вернешься в свою столицу с позором… если, конечно, вернешься. Попадись мне на пути — и я уж постараюсь сделать так, чтобы Круг архимагов не дождался тебя. А сейчас нет смысла суетиться. Ты всего лишь жалкий смертный, и я раздавлю тебя одной ладонью, как раздавил многих и многих во славу Асхи…

Я знаю вашу магию лучше, чем другие. Напрасно ли я столько десятилетий потратил на ее изучение! Даже если мы встретимся с тобою лицом к лицу, бояться мне нечего, я сумею отразить твою атаку. Словом, ни к чему чрезмерно нагружать себя лишними сомнениями, которые Белкет сумел-таки заронить в мою душу. Для чего же? По-прежнему проверяет, достоин ли старый друг и преданный слуга высокого доверия? Впрочем, стоит побыть пару часов в сосредоточении и осознанности, и пустые мысли перестанут меня беспокоить. 

— Меня не тревожить.  
— Будет исполнено, господин.

***

Какое благо — умение отрешаться от внешнего смертного мира! В такие моменты порой прозреваешь будущее, и сейчас мне представляется любопытная картина. Неужели Белкет все-таки приведет всю армию Эриша в Серебряные Города? Неужели голос мой был услышан?!

Мне видится военный совет, видятся знакомые лорды, но отчего-то я не вижу себя самого. Быть может, просто потому, что я наблюдаю сие действо со стороны. 

Мне видится поле брани: кровь, черные тучи, наше войско — и разные твари, любимчики магов, атакующие его. Я вижу многих и многих — и отчего-то снова не вижу себя.

Мне видится Белкет — в темных одеждах, окруженный сиянием славы своей, но внезапно перед глазами моими меркнет свет: я вижу и нечестивца Маахира, живого и невредимого, — догадываюсь, что это он. С регалиями Сар-Иссы. Охваченный яростью боя, он направляет куда-то вверх магический посох…

Я не знаю, не понимаю в этот миг, что происходит, но в моих ушах звенит мучительный, отчаянный крик Геральды, похожий на вопль баньши. Я вижу ее — она останавливается посреди битвы и вместе с остальными, заледеневшая от ужаса, смотрит, как тает в темном небе, затянутом пеленой дыма, крылатый силуэт… Тает — и пропадает. 

— Что ты стоишь, сражайся! — я пытаюсь кричать, но меня никто не видит и не слышит. Меня нет. Некому оттащить эту полоумную в сторону, и мне остается только наблюдать за тем, как один из магов поднимает тонкий жезл, похожий на прутик («волшебная палочка» — так они называют эту вещь, «палочка», о Асха, какое кощунство!), что-то вспыхивает, и страшная молния бьет прямо в грудь замершей в отчаянии Геральды. Несчастная, в один миг переставшая быть яростной воительницей, падает навзничь и остается лежать, по-прежнему глядя в черное небо широко распахнутыми мертвыми глазами…

Мне видится пламя костров. Там горят люди. Кто-то кричит, кто-то молится, кто-то надрывно кашляет, задыхаясь; те, кто не чувствует боли, просто молчат, покоряясь неизбежному. «По приказу Маахира, он теперь Первый в Круге», — слышу я. Мне в память врезается только одно лицо — лицо Сехбета, властителя города Иллума-Надин. Объятый пламенем, он закрывает глаза и шепчет что-то, повторяет чье-то имя, словно зовет кого-то…

***

Я с трудом пришел в себя после увиденного. Что это значит?! И почему меня нет в моих собственных видениях?! Белкет, Геральда, Сехбет и остальные — что, все они умрут?! Вот оно, промедление архонта! Вот к чему оно может привести! Я должен рассказать ему, предупредить его!

Промедление… или спешка? Что произойдет? 

Он думает об избранном! О том самом, из «Трактата о сходстве пророчеств», из тех самых записей, в которых говорится, что праведный затворит адские врата силою смерти, освободит ценою жертвы душу Седьмого Дракона и восстановит равновесие Асхи! Он желает спасти его, считает, что тот еще молод. О великая богиня, как втолковать твоему служителю, что это только пустые легенды?! Пророчества могут сбыться, а могут не сбыться! Ведь наше пророчество приходится ровно на то самое время, что и пророчество о Темном Мессии, известное с тех же давних времен! Неясно, родился ли наш праведник на свет, а если и так, успеет ли он в срок, и не возьмет ли Темный Мессия верх над слугою смерти?! Белкет, о Белкет, неужто только ради этого ты медлишь? Или… Или ты все-таки прав, все же пока не время? Я должен, должен предупредить тебя…

Нет. Нужно подождать. Унять мысли, проехаться по округе, проведать реликвии, доложить архонту, что все в порядке, что он может на меня рассчитывать, как и всегда, и уж только потом — осторожно, если будет случай, — рассказать ему о том, что я видел. Предупредить, чтобы он не возглавлял атаку на магов. Чтобы не брал в последнюю битву эту свою ручную собачонку, не позволял ей вертеться возле него. Чтобы остерегался молний…

— Коня. Отряду охраны приготовиться. Я ненадолго уеду.  
— Вам угодно взять малый отряд, господин Золтан?  
— Большой. Собери всех моих людей, они должны меня сопровождать. Я вернусь через несколько часов, до тех пор ни одной души в замок не впускать, опустить решетки, поднять мост и быть наготове. На нас возможно нападение.  
— Все будет исполнено, господин.

***

Трупы… Только трупы возле первого тайника. Он побывал здесь. Как он нашел реликвии, как узнал, где они скрыты?! Как перебил один немногочисленных, но довольно сильных воинов? Кольцо... Кольцо Сар-Иссы пропало! Впрочем, еще ничего не потеряно. Я найду тебя, мерзавец, найду и заставлю вернуть артефакт. Даже если ты проглотил кольцо, я вырву его из твоего брюха голыми руками!

— Приветствую, некромант. Золтан, полагаю? Не это ли ты ищешь? 

На дороге появился человек с небольшим отрядом каких-то чудищ и оживших статуй. На руке его было кольцо — он показал мне его и ухмыльнулся.

— С кем имею честь, любезнейший? По какому праву вы вторглись в мои владения и совершили кражу? Верните-ка кольцо, пока не поздно.

Он только осклабился:

— А ты его у меня отбери. Кстати, прости, забыл представиться. Мое имя Маахир. Что, начнем поединок? Или сперва позволишь моему войску поиграть со своим? Эй, к бою!

Маахир… Так это и есть Маахир? Вот этот ничтожный смертный?! Вроде бы тот самый негодяй из моего видения, убийца Белкета, но помилуйте, что в нем опасного? Нет, Первый в Круге, вы только подумайте! Обычный зубоскал, каких хватает среди безбожников. О Белкет, ты напрасно предупреждал меня. Если уж у него хватило ума напасть на меня со своей горсткой жалких тварей, зная, какая за мною армия, какие силы остались в замке, то он точно не так уж и умен, а значит, не так уж и опасен. В полчаса все будет кончено. 

Наши отряды столкнулись, и началось жесточайшее побоище, а Маахир внезапно сорвался с места и приблизился ко мне, и я вдруг понял, что не способен двигаться. Что это? Что это за магия? Что он делает?! Откуда у него… 

Посох. Тот самый магический посох. Знакомый плащ. Корона… Корона!

Реликвии Сар-Иссы. Он все-таки нашел их, нашел и стал сильнее. Ничего, мы раздавим этого проклятого безбожника, я еще покажу Белкету его голову! Он доверяет мне, всегда доверял, и я его не подведу! Ведь я не успел, не предупредил, не сказал ему главного…

Маахир поднял посох, и я вдруг увидел знакомую вспышку.

Что со мною? Темно. Почему так темно…


	2. Сон посвящения

За высокими окнами пасмурный день, и облака висят низко, и дождь время от времени стучит в стекло, а здесь, внутри, тепло и уютно, и для меня существуют лишь потрепанные переплеты да пыльные страницы, от которых порой столь сильно пересыхают и болят кончики пальцев... 

Наша библиотека — лучшее место во всем доме. Слуги сюда почти никогда не заглядывают, здесь тихо, а сокровищ видимо-невидимо! Старые-престарые книги, свитки, рассыпающиеся в руках, если прикоснуться к ним без должной бережности, тетради с записями пророчеств и наблюдений мудрецов… Порой мне попадаются вещи столь занимательные, что за их изучением могу я сидеть часами, не замечая усталости, неудобства и голода. Вот и сейчас я так увлечен чтением, что не слышу тихих шагов за спиной.

— Дитя мое, — на затылок мой ложится прохладная ладонь, тонкие пальцы ласково взъерошивают распущенные волосы, — твоя тяга к учению радует всех нас, но не слишком ли ты жаден в своем стремлении? Это благо, что в попытках умножить познания ты столь же горяч, как и в молитвах Асхе, но если бы ты сейчас видел себя! Утомил глаза свои, измучил тело, да и уму твоему нужен срок, дабы усвоить прочитанное. Отчего бы тебе не прогуляться и не уделить часок спокойному созерцанию?

Я поднимаюсь, кланяюсь и целую худую бледную руку:

— Вы правы, госпожа моя любимая. Так и сделаю.  
— Набрось плащ, сын мой, довольно сыро, того гляди опять примется дождь. И не броди слишком долго, дабы твой обед не простыл.

***

Все окрестные холмы и болота я давно знаю наизусть, как любимые книги свои, и среди всех дорог выбираю одну — ту, что ведет на старое заброшенное кладбище. Отчего-то мне нравится бывать там, среди сырой травы и разбитых могильных плит, на которых встречаются временами необычные надписи, порой даже шутливые. Случается, я прихожу сюда с книгою, чтобы в обществе мертвых почитать в тишине, или с тетрадью, в коей записываю самое интересное из того, что мне встречается, зарисовываю таинственные символы, выбитые на надгробиях.

Всегда было мне любопытно, кто лежит там, под этими древними камнями, осклизлыми и замшелыми, и я от всего сердца жалею, что не могут усопшие говорить, ни о чем не поведают мне, что ничего не значат для меня их имена — прочитывая их вслух, раз за разом пытаюсь я проникнуть в тайну погребенных здесь, почувствовать то, что чувствовали они, живя и умирая… Вот и сегодня пришел я сюда, в глубине души желая еще раз попробовать. Однако изученное утром не идет у меня из головы, и хоть сосредотачиваюсь я старательно, произнесенное имя просто тает в тишине старого кладбища. Верно, матушка права, я действительно стал непозволительно засиживаться за книгами… 

Внезапно я понимаю, что очень устал, так устал, что нет более сил в ногах моих. Пошатнувшись, я кое-как успеваю привалиться спиной к ближайшему могильному камню, дабы не рухнуть в чахлую мокрую траву. Я не могу понять, что со мною. Откуда-то снизу спины начинает подниматься странное тепло, затем оно захватывает всю нижнюю часть тела. Я ощущаю невероятный прилив того, что мне уже ведомо, как и всем моим сверстникам, и что я с переменным успехом в себе подавляю, считая постыдным и нескромным. Кроме сильнейшего возбуждения, я чувствую острейший голод и мучительную жажду, но, пребывая без сил, способен лишь с трепетом наблюдать за собою. Никогда прежде я не испытывал подобного — это слишком сильно даже для того, чтобы я мог испугаться. 

Теплые пульсирующие волны продолжают прокатываться по моему телу, поднимаясь все выше, сердце неистово колотится, я почти не могу дышать и думаю, что вот-вот задохнусь. Это мучительнейшее и в то же время отчего-то прекрасное ощущение — в моем теле с бешеной яростью нарастает какая-то сила, не имеющая названия, кажется, еще миг — и она разорвет меня. Я перестаю видеть окружающее, всё как в тумане, и со всей ясностью и ужасом я понимаю, что не выдержу, — слишком хорошо сознаю я свои слабости, и плотские, и душевные: боязнь остаться без пищи и воды, юношескую похоть, утомление, боль и хрупкость телесную, а более всего ничтожность свою, не позволяющую мне в полной мере принять то, что пришло ко мне, все проклятые черты неопытной натуры своей — страх, неуверенность, невежество, желание похвалы, тщеславие, боязнь неудач… Все это наваливается на меня и душит, и я уже готов вышвырнуть из себя саму жизнь свою, лишь бы избавиться от этого.

«Я недостоин, недостоин, слаб», — стучит у меня в висках. В это время, хоть глаза мои закрыты от непереносимого мучения, вновь вижу я перед собою надгробия и замечаю, как отделяется от одного из камней белая субстанция, как формируется из нее человеческая фигура. За ней вижу я и другие — они проявляются и встают плотной стеною, глядя на меня, лежащего без сил. Потрясенный, но отчего-то и торжествующий, я не могу даже пошевелиться, а первый из представших передо мною приближается, не касаясь земли, простирает ко мне руку свою, кивает, точно соглашается с моим желанием, и шепчет:

— Умри.

***

Я стою среди толпы бесплотных людей. Они по очереди подходят ко мне и говорят со мной, указывая куда-то, но я не понимаю их слов. Растерянный, внимаю я и повторяю снова и снова:

— Простите, мне неведом язык ваш, и я не могу понять вас. Что хотите вы сказать мне? Что я должен сделать? Что со мною, для чего я здесь?

Внезапно, когда я уже на грани отчаяния, меня посещает догадка.

— Покажите мне! — прошу я. 

В тот же миг исчезают мертвые, а я оказываюсь во власти новых видений. То передо мною непроходимые леса, то я смотрю на бесконечное водное пространство, покрытое рябью, точно нахожусь на борту корабля. Видятся мне заброшенные храмы и статуи, занесенные песком; темное подземелье, затянутое паутиной; неясный свет, окрашенный пурпуром; странные существа, похожие на людей, мускулистые и ловкие; мне мерещатся битвы — крики раненых, мертвые тела, воины, падающие на землю с крепостных стен; книги; кони; дороги; бессчетные человеческие лица, пристально смотрящие на меня… 

Вижу я архангела с темными крыльями, с лицом скрытым, в окружении соратников — среди них благородная дама, словно бы не имеющая возраста, порывистая, легкая, тонкая, точно тростинка, с длинными светлыми локонами, беспощадная в битве… Архангел ведет за собою мертвое войско. Вдруг святой воин оказывается рядом и указывает на меня перстом своим.

— Ты должен, — слышу я спокойный голос. 

После того вижу я крепкую молодую деву, умирающую на алтаре под открытым небом. Вижу пламя и пожары, какие-то отвратительные твари преследуют меня, пытаются рвать зубами и когтями… Одно из этих мерзких созданий, сильнее прочих, настигает меня и повергает наземь, и я вижу собственную кровь, а рядом с собою — череп дракона. Повинуясь неясному порыву, я беру его в руки, и череп точно оживает — размыкаются мертвые челюсти, и некто бесплотный произносит, почти шипит:

— Ты должен!

Я отшатываюсь и в тот же миг оказываюсь на новом месте — в комнате, наполненной книгами. Налетает откуда-то внезапный порыв ветра, и плоть моя начинает рассыпаться, превращаясь в прах, а ветер тут же развеивает его. Под конец остаются от меня лишь выбеленные кости, да и те разрушаются и исчезают, кроме пары звеньев хребта да одинокой фаланги… И вдруг начинают кружиться в воздухе золотые искры, собираются вместе и словно рисуют мужскую фигуру; некая сила поднимает прах и вновь создает по рисунку сему сперва остов, затем содержимое нутра и плоть, после кожу… Так сотворяется человек, и это я сам, но уже зрелый, в богатых одеждах, с волосами, собранными аккуратно на затылке… 

Я силен, я не чувствую боли и усталости, я счастлив от своего могущества, но радость моя не длится долго. Глянув под ноги, я вижу, что подступает к ним, как мне кажется, вода. Но черная субстанция, которая прибывает, затопляя все вокруг, не вода. То сама тьма, холодная, мертвенная, и я сознаю, что это и есть самое страшное, то, от чего мне уже не спастись и чего не пережить. Она поднимается до самых плеч моих, потом захлестывает с головой, я отчаянно закрываю руками лицо, но не могу более противиться — и вдыхаю темноту, понимая с ужасом, что сей же час умру. Но я не умираю, лишь ощущаю, как тьма течет по моим венам, заполняет грудь, пропитывает все тело мое, и в непроглядном ледяном мраке доносится откуда-то почти беззвучное, но поражающее меня, как удар грома:

— Ты должен…

***

— …Слуги с ног сбились, повсюду искали его. Нашли без сознания на старой могиле Мунтасира, дальнего предка… Думали, жар, но он холоден, как лед, и все эти дни мы не можем его отогреть.  
— Сколько он так лежит?  
— Уже более месяца, господин Каспар. Все это время не приходит в себя, ничего почти не ест, только пьет изредка воду, исхудал, щеки провалились… Никого не узнает, бредит, говорит что-то странное, каюсь, я даже записала как-то раз... Вот. Что сие значит?  
— Хм… Удивительно! Это язык Шантири, миледи, а надпись означает «умереть, чтобы жить далее и должное исполнить».  
— Асха всемогущая… Господин Каспар, что это за болезнь такая?! Отчего он не может очнуться? Ведь он скоро умрет от истощения. Неужели владычица наша покарала меня…  
— Помилуйте, миледи, за что? Вы образец скромности и верности, истинная служительница! Вас… упрекали за это дитя?  
— Да… Иные говорили, что это грех — отступать от веры ради потомства, что я сбилась с пути, говорили, что я стану вместо Асхи служить младенцу, что из-за меня низко пал достойный человек…  
— Это вздорные и пустые слова, госпожа. Забудьте о них. Долг и жертва матери, родной или приемной, столь же велики, сколь и непостижимы. Асха все обращает на пользу и всегда ведет нас верными путями. Вероятно, что, ограничив себя по времени в молитвах, вы, питая и заботливо наставляя сего отрока, служите Асхе гораздо лучше, чем другие! Кто знает, кем он станет. Быть может, перед нами будущий пророк, мудрый властитель или великий праведник! Нет-нет, миледи, это не пустое утешение. Болезнь, поразившая молодого господина, называется у орков «шаманская хвороба», а у безбожных магов — «сон посвящения». Считается, что переболевший ею есть избранник мира духов и что именно ему он будет служить; умерев для плотских и греховных соблазнов, он обретет вечную жизнь и поведет других к свету, принесет гармонию и восстановит порядок… Словом, нет никакого сомнения в том, что перед нами великий маг и преданный служитель Асхи и что судьба его будет неординарной.  
— Если только он выживет… Помогите, Каспар! Он — все, что есть у меня в этом мире!  
— Боюсь, миледи, именно здесь я помочь не могу. Простите меня. Пройти сей путь мальчик должен сам. Не отчаивайтесь так! Душа избранного обыкновенно достаточно сильна, чтобы он пережил испытание.  
— Ведь он почти ребенок… Как же так…  
— Это тоже благо, госпожа! Чем раньше он найдет дорогу, тем лучше и тем легче будет ему в дальнейшем. Веруйте в милость Асхи, миледи, ничего она не совершает напрасно. Поверьте, это дитя весьма необычно, оно отмечено богиней и, пережив трансформацию, станет только сильнее.

Я слышу этот разговор, но не до конца понимаю, о чем речь. Гость по имени Каспар вскоре прощается и удаляется, а до меня доносится тихий голос моей любимой госпожи:

— Асха всемогущая, на все твоя воля, и я слуга твоя. Если угодно тебе, чтобы жило это дитя, то прошу тебя, пошли ему скорее выздоровления, ведь сама видишь ты, еще немного — и он станет немощным калекой… Если же пожелаешь взять его, то не могу я перечить тебе, молю лишь об одном — поскорее избавь его от страданий! И меня, прошу, забери вместе с ним, без него нет и не будет мне жизни, владычица…

Молитва прерывается рыданием, но дверь отворяется, и голос снова становится спокойным:

— Поставь вон там. Да, налей в кувшин, пожалуйста.  
— Сию минуту, госпожа.

Льется вода, и я поворачиваюсь на этот звук. Жажда моя поистине чудовищна.

— Миледи! — раздается радостный вскрик. — Молодой господин очнулся! Асха услышала наши молитвы!

Служанка выбегает из комнаты, а к постели, на которой я лежу, быстрым шагом подходит мать и садится подле меня, взяв за плечи:

— Арантир, дитя мое!  
— Можно мне испить, матушка? — еле слышно спрашиваю я и хватаю ее за подол. Она быстро наливает воды, подносит чашу к губам моим, я пью и не могу напиться, но как только утоляю первую жажду, на меня обрушиваются слабость и тяжкая боль. Все тело мое болит столь жестоко, что, обессиленный, я не выдерживаю и начинаю плакать. Мать ложится подле меня, гладит по голове, целует в висок:

— Все пройдет, сын мой… Все пройдет и забудется. Главное, что ты жив, мой мальчик. О Асха, все земли и сокровища мира, все реликвии и познания, саму жизнь отдала бы я за то, чтобы ты скорее поправился!  
— Нет, — я в слезах утыкаюсь ей в рукав, — не надо жизнь… Побудь со мною…

Не знаю, про что говорил таинственный Каспар. Мне слишком больно. Не хочу никакого величия, никакого света, не желаю даже служения. Хочу к матушке. Хочу уснуть под теплым покрывалом, вдыхая аромат ее домашнего платья… 

Она обнимает меня, прижимает к себе. Я всхлипываю, судорожно вздыхаю и проваливаюсь во тьму.

***

Не следует погружаться в воспоминания столь глубоко, тем более в такие давние. Не раз и не два запрещал я себе сие, не желая тревожить душу ненужной болью, особенно в преддверии яростного сражения, однако во время дальней дороги, когда есть время подумать, прошлое нередко напоминает о себе, и всякий раз я стремлюсь понять, что же душа моя хочет сказать мне, какой урок желает преподать, о каких ошибках напомнить. Однако сегодня не могу я найти ответа на этот вопрос.

Просто слишком долгий переход. Слишком долгий…


	3. "Дом, где враги взаперти"

В книжных лавках Нар-Анкара я был как дома. Особенно жаловал одну — ту, где торговала старая Ясира. Циничная и веселая, она не скупилась на двусмысленные остроты, особенно когда в лавке появлялась ее дочь-прелестница одних со мною лет — Ясира постоянно пыталась сосватать ее кому-нибудь из своих покупателей, желательно лорду побогаче. Книги и рукописи она никогда не читала, бесценные знания, кои были в ее руках, нимало ее не волновали — Ясиру интересовали лишь вырученные за них монеты, однако именно у нее я не раз и не два находил ценнейшие документы и добрую половину денег, посылаемых из дома, тратил именно здесь.

Читать, однако, мне было непросто — в покоях нас жило четверо. Мы трое, я, лорд Васим и Адриан, сбежавший с семьей из империи, стремились всеми силами не мешать друг другу. Общим кошмаром был четвертый — южанин Мардан, выходец из рода ничтожного, но богатого (разумеется, лишь деньгами, но не умами и талантами). Поговаривали, что предки его из пиратов, долгое время осаждавших портовые города наши и нанесших Эришу немалый урон. Мардан ничуть сего не стыдился, более того — гордился состоянием, сделанным на крови и грабеже. Как он попал в нашу обитель, мы не знали — видно, не обошлось без подкупа. Мардан никого не почитал и ничего не боялся, нравом обладал бешеным, постоянно затевал ссоры и драки, всех послушников стравливал друг с другом. Клевета и унизительные речи были для него столь же обычны, как и привычка размахивать оружием, за что ему не раз уже грозили изгнанием из школы. Однажды он даже сидел трое суток внизу, в темной камере за то, что избил ученика из соседней комнаты. Все надеялись, что он не вернется, но Мардан вернулся — еще более наглым и дерзким, чем прежде.

Меня он ненавидел всей душою, если таковая у него была, — уж не знаю, что служило тому причиной. Дошло до того, что я весь день проводил в библиотеке с книгами и старался не возвращаться в покои, пока не наступала глубокая ночь, столь отвратно было находиться рядом с этим демоном. Порой я и правда думал, что он одержим, и, похоже, был прав, но у меня были дела более важные, чем выявление природы Марданова безумия. 

— Взгляни-ка, лорд Арантир, — сказала мне как-то Ясира, когда я снова наведался к ней, — ты молодой, да умный, во что ценишь эти картинки? Мне еще не попадались такие. Вроде и старинные, много бы за них просить надобно, да размыло половину. Выловили, говорят, после кораблекрушения в землях безбожников. 

Я взял истрепанный лист, что она протягивала мне. Он и впрямь был странен — кроме букв, казавшихся знакомыми, были на нем рисунки, сделанные прямо между словами: человеческие фигуры, какие-то символы, рамки… Я в изумлении глядел на исписанный обрывок. Насчет текста сомневаться не приходилось — это был язык Шантири, к которому я как раз в то время не без робости обратился, хотя прочитать написанные на нем слова было почти невозможно, столь сильно испортила вода бесценную находку. Зато рисунки были почти все целы, но такой записи я никогда не видел. Быть может, очень древний способ зашифровать знания? Вряд ли подобная сложная работа выполнялась ради пустой забавы…

Испросив дозволения Ясиры, я, стараясь не выдавать чрезмерного интереса, оглядел полки и нашел пару книг о Шантири — во все времена труды о древней империи были редки и дороги, и когда Ясира увидела эти тома у меня в руках, глаза ее заблестели; она заломила за них такую цену, что я вернул книги на место, сухо попрощался и собрался откланяться.

— Погоди, погоди, — вцепилась в меня Ясира, понимая, что на сей раз я уйду, не пополнив ее и без того тугой кошель, — надо же, обиделся, а еще некромант. Ладно-ладно, вижу, что тебе это нужно, бери, — и назвала новую цену, тоже завышенную, хоть и не столь бессовестно. — Элис, а ты что там прячешься? Иди хоть воды поднеси молодому лорду, а то, гляди, упустишь своего жениха, сообразительный, даром что юный, приберут к рукам, ой, приберут… Бери, лорд Арантир, ради тебя отдаю себе в убыток! Бери-бери, не сомневайся, лучше, чем у меня, нигде не найдешь. И знаешь что, возьми ты этот свиток в придачу, все равно не знаю, что с ним делать, а ты, поди, и разберешься да мне расскажешь, чего стоят такие находки. Идет?

Расплатившись, я принес к себе драгоценные книги и странную рукопись. Пользуясь тем, что соседи мои упражнялись в зале на мечах, я погрузился в чтение и через малое время выяснил, что кое-где исследователи Шантири находили и раньше подобные записи. Сам язык был невероятно труден: часть букв обозначала звуки, часть, порознь или парой, — целые явления, и не всегда было ясно, как следует читать то или иное слово — смотреть на него как на обычные слоги или как на простые понятия, составляющие в совокупности сложное, значение которого предстояло еще выяснить… Порой, как сказано было в одной книге, добавляли и рисунки, дабы пояснить текст, а то и заменить его. Разобраться во всем этом было непросто, недаром знатоков Шантири во всем Асхане можно было пересчитать по перстам одной руки, но, положившись на милость Асхи, я приступил к расшифровке. В это время в комнату ворвался Мардан, начавший с издевками допрашивать меня, почему это, когда все истинные мужи предаются достойному занятию, я валяюсь на ложе, точно продажная баба. На его удачу, подоспевшие соседи увлекли его прочь, а я снова вернулся к рукописи.

Название начиналось с неведомого мне слова. В слове были две части — по счастью, я их знал: «руки» и «постройка, здание»… Что это? Верно, дом — рукотворное убежище. Но не просто дом — дальше я с трудом разобрал «где враги взаперти». Нет, неверно, речь о будущем, значит «будут взаперти». Построенный дом, где будут заперты враги… Что бы это значило? Рядом со словами, прямо в той же строке, изображены были две фигуры — ребенка и женщины. Нетрудно было догадаться, что это мать и сын. Мать подавала ребенку обувь. Детская обувь, дом, запертые враги… 

Я ничего не мог понять. Мозаика не складывалась. Читать обрывок свитка было тяжко, и не только из-за утраченных надписей. Я не постигал иносказания, рисованные символы не помогали, а сбивали меня с толку. С трудом разобрав еще несколько слов, я, расстроенный и усталый, отложил свиток и покинул пустую спальню. 

В коридоре никого не было, лишь где-то неподалеку слышались мерные шорохи. Заглянув за угол, я увидел пожилого слугу в синей чалме, как у магов, начищавшего пол. Приблизившись, я понял, что передо мною не слуга, а раб — его одеяние, когда-то яркое и нарядное, почти превратилось в лохмотья, а на шее его я с содроганием заметил зачарованный ошейник, подавляющий магические силы. Несчастный пленник был закован в это жуткое украшение навечно. Да, это истинно был маг, притом не простой маг, иначе зачем было принимать такие меры предосторожности… Тонкие черты, руки, явно не привыкшие к черной работе, — волшебник, когда-то, видно, высоко стоявший в Серебряных Городах. 

Услышав мои шаги, он обернулся и обнажил в улыбке белые зубы:

— Здравствуй, юноша. Что бродишь один?

В голосе его не было ни подобострастия, ни опаски. Даже то, что он заговорил со мною первым, ясно свидетельствовало: он и в невольничьем ошейнике не чувствовал себя рабом. Он знал себе цену, и цена эта была высока.

Отчего-то я ответил ему:

— Иные вещи легче переживать на ходу.  
— Вот как? — он отложил щетку. — И что тебя гнетет, если это не тайна? Любовь? Тоска по дому? Обида на приятелей?   
— Шантири, — только и молвил я, жмурясь от усталости и стыда.  
— Шантири?! — изумился маг, все еще стоя на четвереньках. — Что в древней империи могло огорчить молодого студента?  
— Язык, — тихо пояснил я. — Мне не дается язык. Слишком труден для меня. Я понимаю, что ты великий колдун, и, верно, знания твои превосходят даже то, что ведомо моим наставникам. Быть может, у тебя есть ключ к нему? — в отчаянии я был готов принять любую помощь, даже от раба из Серебряной Лиги.

Маг усмехнулся, поднялся и отряхнул руки свои.

— Странно — оказывается, в мире есть нечто, что ускользает от твоего быстрого ума, а?

Это была похвала, не насмешка. Я даже не задумался в тот миг, как он сумел заглянуть в мой разум, но внезапно покраснел, а маг довольно дружелюбно продолжил:

— Берегись, мальчик. Вижу, что ты умен, так знай: многие знания приносят не только радость, но и многих врагов, многие скорби о несовершенстве мира. Ты уже одинок — верно, ты и сам замечаешь… Я стал рабом не потому, что был слаб, а потому, что был слишком силен. Веришь ли, это, — он показал на свой ошейник, — не удержало бы меня, только наставникам своим об этом не говори. Мне некуда идти и некому довериться, слишком много было предательств… Но довольно. Что до языка, не знаю, с какими трудностями ты столкнулся, но, быть может, просто берешься за него не с того конца? Язык Шантири много глубже, чем тебе представляется. Читай свитки не только глазами, не только разумом, но и сердцем, и ты постигнешь сокрытую в них мудрость…

Сказав сие, маг снова опустился на пол и потянулся за щеткой, я же, принеся ему благодарность, еще долго бродил по коридорам, погруженный в печальные раздумья. 

Крики я услышал, когда возвращался назад. Лорд Васим, занимавший койку над моей, бледный, как призрак, бросился мне навстречу:

— Арантир, беда! Асха всемогущая, что же делать…  
— Что случилось, Васим? — у него был такой вид, что у меня упало сердце.   
— Мардан убил слугу! Кажется, правда убил! Пристал к нему с расспросами, принудил отвечать, а потом заколол, вроде как за дерзость… Еще и смеялся!

Не слушая больше, я побежал прочь. Васим кинулся за мною вдогонку:

— Арантир, осторожнее, у него кинжал!

Я догадался, кого выбрал своей жертвой бешеный Мардан, злобное порождение разбойников, — верно, он увидел, как раб говорил со мной, и злобу, что питал ко мне, выместил на нем. Я желал лишь одного — ошибиться. Или того, чтобы убийца не сбежал…

Он и не думал убегать. Когда я ворвался в знакомый коридор, Мардан стоял в окружении толпы и спокойно, с издевательской ухмылкой на устах вытирал обагренное лезвие. У лестницы в луже крови лежал мертвый раб. Тот самый маг в синей чалме, которую он, став невольником, так и не снял, сохранив достоинство и честь…

Увидев меня, Мардан в безумной радости воскликнул:

— А-а, вот и наш великий ученый! Полюбуйся на своего дружка. Вот так надо поступать с изменниками и врагами, ты, горстка праха, выпавшая из-под материнской юбки. Так бы и тебя…

В глазах у меня потемнело. Во мне поднялась волна ярости и отчаяния — такая, что, казалось, вот-вот лопнет голова. Не знаю, как я сдержался и не бросился на негодяя сразу — быть может, потому, что ощутил: мною вновь, как в отрочестве, овладела какая-то неведомая сила. Я знал, что смогу уничтожить это чудовище, вот только можно ли? Дозволено ли прервать жизнь, поданную Асхой, даже такую мерзкую?

И вдруг я понял, почувствовал — можно. Подлец и безумец, убивающий для развлечения, не стоил того, чтобы жить. Почти не сознавая, что делаю, опьяненный сознанием своей правоты, я направил бушевавший во мне поток силы в ладонь, а потом вовне, протянул руку — и опешивший Мардан под общий крик взмыл вверх и задергался в пустоте. Не знаю как, но это я держал его. 

— Что, Мардан? — я еле мог говорить, задыхаясь от ярости. — Не желаешь ли узнать теперь, как следует поступать с такими, как ты, жалкий могильный червяк?!  
— Лорд Арантир, остановись! — прозвучал грозный голос — кто-то из наставников поспешил на место трагического происшествия.

Но я не способен был остановиться. Побуждаемый гневом и болью, я отшвырнул убийцу к стене. Мардан, врезавшись в нее, рухнул на каменный пол и там остался, не в силах шевельнуться.

— Лорд Арантир!!! — голос учителя сделался страшен. — Немедленно ко мне! Повинуйся или станешь следующим!

Тяжело дыша, понимая, что теперь уже бессилен, я отступил назад, посмотрел в последний раз на лежащее у лестницы тело, на притихших послушников, резко повернулся и отправился за наставником.

***

Учитель стоял спиною ко мне, словно не желал и глядеть на меня. Молвил, не оборачиваясь:

— Что ты натворил, лорд Арантир? Давно ли используешь силу против тех, к кому питаешь неприязнь?  
— Нет, господин, — ответил я. — Единственный раз…  
— Верю тебе, но в этот единственный раз ты забылся и заслуживаешь наказания. Что сказали бы достойные родители, увидев твою необузданность?! Стыдись, лорд Арантир!

Я молчал. Я не мог представить себе, какой может быть кара за мою провинность, не ведал, что сотворят со мною: высекут, лишат пищи на несколько дней, запрут в одной из нижних камер, там, где тьма, сырость и холод? Мне было почти безразлично, лишь бы меня только не изгнали, не лишили учения. Мать с трудом отпустила меня в Нар-Анкар, и я не знал, как объяснить ей все, что случилось, как смотреть ей в глаза…

Наставник наконец обернулся, и что-то в лице моем заставило его смягчиться. Он спросил:

— Отчего ты позволил себе подобное? Отчего причинил товарищу вред? Он едва дышит теперь!

Лгать я не мог, да и скрывать мне было нечего.

— Господин, — ответил я, чувствуя, как волна гнева и скорби снова поднимается во мне, — признаю то, что сделал, но не признаю за собою вины. Это ничтожество, обуреваемое демонами, совершило из прихоти убийство, пролило невинную кровь, да еще в священном месте, где хранятся великие знания! Притом жертвой его стал не простой раб, хотя и этого невозможно было бы стерпеть, но маг и ученый, и убийца ведал о том! Мог ли я спустить негодяю его подлость?!   
— Как ты сделал это? Как сумел направить силу? — вырвалось у учителя, и я так же честно ответил:  
— Не знаю, господин. 

Наставник вновь отвернулся и спросил, глядя в окно:

— Как ты узнал, кто он? Ты говорил с рабом?  
— Говорил, господин, и узнать было нетрудно: и вид, и речь его сразу выдали в нем ученого, обладающего многими знаниями, хотя имя его осталось для меня тайной.  
— Вот что, лорд Арантир, — промолвил учитель, — я не ведаю, что тебе нужно было от раба, и допытываться не буду. Помни одно: он был из безбожников-магов, а значит, был врагом. Он мог оказаться кем угодно, даже убийцей твоего отца, — этого довольно, чтобы не верить слепо всему, что он наболтал тебе. Забудь как можно скорее его слова, но помни всегда эту историю и более не давай себе воли. То, что ты обладаешь сокрушительной мощью, — и твой дар, и твое испытание. Тебе всю жизнь придется держать ее на привязи, словно норовистую лошадь, иначе в пылу страстей ты и себя погубишь, и все вокруг уничтожишь, и начать тебе придется прямо сейчас. Ты слышишь меня, лорд Арантир? — он подошел ко мне и погрозил пальцем.   
— Слышу, господин, — я кивнул, принимая справедливые слова наставника. Я хорошо помнил, как меня затопили гнев и отчаяние, как я стены готов был обрушить на убийцу и как мне подумалось, что можно, _на него — можно_ … На миг мне помстилось, что учитель разглядывает меня с опаской.  
— Да будет так. Харун! — позвал он, и в тот же миг его слуга возник на пороге. Учитель что-то тихо сказал ему и добавил: — Помоги лорду Арантиру собрать вещи и проводи его, чтобы он… не сбился с пути.

Слуга поклонился. Я тоже склонил пред учителем голову и с окаменевшим сердцем вышел прочь. Значит, все кончено, меня изгоняют. Прощай, учение, прощай, свет истины, прощайте, великие знания. Изгнанника более не примет ни одна школа, ни один наставник не даст ему своего покровительства…

При моем приближении два соседа моих бросились вон из спальни. Я молча собрал свои небогатые пожитки. Харун — сам, говорили, из бывших магов — силой отнял у меня суму и рукою указал на дверь. Конец. Вот и все, Арантир.

В гробовой тишине мы прошли мимо послушников и слуг, столпившихся в коридоре, спустились по ступеням — тело унесли, и кровавое пятно тоже исчезло, смытое чьими-то расторопными руками. Я направился было к главным вратам — уже навсегда, но меня окликнул Харун:

— Не туда, господин.  
— Что? — я обернулся, не веря своим ушам.  
— Не туда, — терпеливо повторил он, и в глазах его я заметил лукавые искорки. — Вас переводят в другой ярус, к некромантам. У вас отныне будут собственные покои.

***

В новой комнате я прожил уже не одну неделю и почти все это время был один. С товарищами по учению я сталкивался только на занятиях да в библиотеке, все они меня сторонились, хотя не раз и не два я ловил на себе косые взгляды. Лорда Мардана, когда он пришел в себя, подвергли экзекуции и с позором выслали из Нар-Анкара за пустое причинение смерти. Ему повезло, хотя в виде вурдалака мне, бесспорно, было бы легче принять его. Что стало с телом мага, я так и не узнал. По всей видимости, то же, что и с остальными телами почивших рабов, пребывавшими в пригодном для работы состоянии. Я пытался изгнать эти мысли, но перед взором моим вновь и вновь представала одна и та же картина: темная шахта и несчастный, неестественно двигающийся маг с пустыми глазами, страшно изменившийся после гибели, толкающий вместе с подобными ему тележку с рудой…

Учителей у меня прибавилось. О произошедшем узнали, и наставники нередко занимались со мною с глазу на глаз, учили меня вещам не столько магическим, сколько духовным: концентрации, умению охлаждать чувства и страсти, переключать внимание… Терпение и сосредоточенность не были в юности сильной моей стороной — я жаждал возможно быстрее ухватить новое знание и сделать его своим, точно в разуме и сердце моем постоянно горел ненасытный огонь, требующий все нового и нового топлива, подбрасывать которое требовалось все чаще и чаще. Я пытался понять больше, запомнить лучше, усвоить быстрее — и, к своему горю, нередко терпел неудачу, разочаровывался, считал себя ничтожным и глупым и наконец оказался на грани отчаяния. Благо, что учителя вовремя заметили это, вновь отчитали меня за несдержанность и с тех пор почти силой принуждали меня останавливаться, обуздывать порывы, даже благие, браться за книги с холодным сердцем. Они поощряли меня записывать все, что я запомнил, чему научился, и все, что я испытывал, заносить в дневник — тогда и появилась у меня эта привычка, оказавшаяся весьма полезной, хотя прошло немало времени, прежде чем в жадном уме моем, поглощавшем все без разбору, воцарился порядок. Пришлось признать, что я лишь человек, что если действую из себя самого, побуждаемый собственными желаниями, то добьюсь малого. Я начал учиться смирению.

Наставники мои не раз намекали мне на то, что стоит обратиться к Асхе за помощью. Великую богиню я глубоко почитал с детства, восхищался ею без меры и, хотя знал, что Прядущая не нуждается в храмах, молитвах и песнопениях, все равно втайне возносил ей славословия. Созидание, поддержание жизни, бесконечное плетение судеб, никогда не повторяющихся, и их завершение — слишком уж тяжкую и сложную задачу возложила на себя богиня, никто не смог бы справиться с этим так, как она; мириады существ и явлений обязаны были своим существованием ей одной, теперь раненой, лежащей без сил и все же не устраняющейся от долга своего… При одной мысли об этом сердце мое замирало в священном трепете, и однажды я решился.

Одному мне было намного легче. Сидя на скромном ложе, окруженный прохладой и ночной темнотою, я закрыл глаза и повторил все то, что обычно говорил великой богине, и не заметил, как погрузился в глубокие думы о ней. Сам одинокий, отверженный и растерянный, я размышлял и о ее вечном одиночестве, о том, сколько у Великой Матери врагов, пытающихся незаслуженно обидеть ее, а то и вовсе уничтожить, как проклятый Ургаш… Я исполнился восхищения и сострадания и едва не плакал — столь сильны и высоки были мои чувства. Забыв обо всем, что меня окружало, я направил их к Асхе. Всю любовь, все почтение, что испытывал, я отдавал ей, ничего не оставляя себе; из груди моей словно истекал светлый поток, и вдруг я почуял ответ — нечто бестелесное, незримое, но невероятно теплое нежно коснулось моего сердца, и сладость, которую я ощутил, была сильнее всего того, что я когда-либо изведал. Душа моя озарилась благословенным светом, словно из-за ночного горизонта чудом выглянуло полуденное солнце, и свет этот разогнал боль и печаль, мгновенно заживил все раны мои и наполнил меня восторгом. 

— Госпожа моя… — шептал я, не помня себя. — Возлюбленная владычица, чистейшая из чистейших, молю тебя, помоги мне. Лишь ради тебя, ради одной тебя я вожделею знания, дабы тебя понять и тебя достигнуть, дабы жить так, как угодно тебе, только по воле твоей поступать. Прошу, возьми душу мою себе, никому иному не желаю я вверить ее, ты создала ее в великом милосердии своем и правь ею сама, как пожелаешь. Я твой, сотки меня таким, каким захочешь видеть, позволь во имя твое стяжать мудрость, пошли мне сил…

Не ведаю, сколько я молился, купаясь душою в дивном свете, а потом, переполненный наслаждением, утомленный, но успокоенный и совершенно счастливый, я уснул и пробудился лишь тогда, когда за окнами забрезжил тусклый рассвет. Я зажег свечи и хотел было, как привык, поскорее сесть за книги, но внезапно остановился — нет, не годится. Не пристало извлекать бесценные знания во славу Асхи, а самому при этом выглядеть так, словно я постоялец трактира, мающийся похмельем. Я проделал необходимые духовные упражнения — с такой радостью, с какой не выполнял их никогда прежде. Аккуратно свернул и убрал постель, совершил омовение, высушил и тщательно уложил волосы, стараясь, чтобы ни единая непокорная прядь не выбилась наружу, облачился в простое чистое платье, разложил на столе необходимые свитки и тетради для записей и после того, умиротворенный и исполненный вдохновения, приступил к занятиям. С особым удовольствием я ощутил, что способен отныне сдерживать свою алчность, не набрасываться на книги, точно голодный пес на мозговую кость, но изучать их с почтением и вниманием, не пропуская ни единой строки, ни единого слова. Я знал теперь, ради кого делаю это. 

Я вернулся к свитку, который безуспешно пытался расшифровать уже более месяца. Дом — «рукотворное строение», «где враги взаперти», а дальше почти все было размыто морской водою, но рисунки пострадали меньше. Две фигуры — побольше, женская, и поменьше. Символ, изображающий камень, — в прежние времена такими закрывали вход в скальные и пещерные могилы…

Мне внезапно вспомнились последние слова погибшего мага: «Язык Шантири намного глубже, чем тебе представляется. Читай свитки не только глазами, не только разумом, но и сердцем, и ты постигнешь сокрытую в них мудрость…» Я задумался. Дом, где враги будут взаперти… Где мы держим врагов, когда они попадают в плен? Конечно же, в тюрьме, в темнице! Прекрасно. Значит, «дом, где враги взаперти (будут)» — это темница. 

Фигуры матери и сына. К чему здесь детская обувь? Ну конечно, конечно же, как я мог забыть! Ведь я не раз читал, что у многих древних народов для принятия в клан, в семью следовало провести обряд, надев на приемыша особые башмаки! Значит, это приемный, названный сын. Снова упоминание дома, а далее тот же ребенок изображен лежащим. Мертвый приемный сын… Или умирающий при строительстве темницы? Немногие уцелевшие слова не могли бы мне помочь, но, глядя на рисунки, я вдруг догадался обо всем и легко прочел: «Приемный сын построит темницу во имя царственной матери, ценою жизни своей построит». Едва я понял это, как прочее, словно по волшебству, наконец-то сложилось для меня в единую картину, и в несколько часов, пролетевших как единая минута, перевод был почти готов. Язык Шантири вливался в меня и раскрывался передо мной во всей своей сложности, красоте и глубине…

« **Темница**

( _текст утрачен_ ) …и возведет названный сын во имя царственной матери темницу для врагов ее ценою жизни своей. Но тесна будет та темница, и будет из нее истечение ( _бегство?_ ) нередкое; мать с сыном будут ждать помощи, придет прислужник ( _помощник?_ ) и принесет череп сына, и прольет кровь, и новую темницу построит, и освободится сын, и мать возрадуется радостью великой.  
( _текст утрачен_ )»

На последней фразе я дрогнул — она показалась мне странно знакомой. Где-то я уже слышал ее однажды…

«…умереть, чтобы жить далее и должное исполнить».


	4. Подземелье

Собираясь служить смерти, ты должен познать смерть. Когда-нибудь примешь нежизнь, если будешь достоин, но прежде следует изучить внешние, вещественные проявления той силы, коей желаешь посвятить себя... Так меня учили, так думал и я сам. 

Не слишком много времени прошло от начала моего ученичества, но наставник решил, что пора испытать мою веру и крепость духа и определить, как после поступить со мной — изгнать или возвысить среди прочих, принести мне новые сокровенные знания или отстранить от них вовсе. Прежде мы не раз бывали на заброшенных погостах, однако учитель приготовил для меня испытание куда более суровое, чем созерцание расколотых надгробных плит и попытки уловить внутренним слухом голоса мертвых, заплутавших, запутавшихся в паутине плотного мира и прочно в ней застрявших... 

Тошнота, страх и отвращение не отпускали меня с того самого момента, как мы спустились в сырое подземелье, где в беспорядке и не слишком давно были захоронены десятки трупов. Да и можно ли было сказать «захоронены» про тела, едва присыпанные землей? Безобразно раздутые, в пятнах, они были поистине страшны, а запах тления был таков, что едва не сбил меня с ног. В иных трупах копошились черви и жуки...

Мне было нехорошо, но я сдержал себя, не позволил себе ни сбежать, ни отвернуться, старался лишь поменьше смотреть и пореже дышать. 

— Открой глаза, лорд Арантир. Такова смерть, и Асха принимает это. Прими и ты. Смирись перед волей богини. Все живое когда-нибудь умрет и распадется, так происходит со всеми и всегда, потому что сие угодно Прядущей. Мудрость ее велика, и она все обращает на пользу. Взятое из мира духовного да вернется в мир духовный, сотворенное из праха да обратится в прах, мертвое, как и живое, да служит благу.

Слова наставника ненадолго отрезвили меня. Он был прав: все, что я видел, обонял, ощущал, происходило лишь по желанию великой богини. Во всем была ее воля, во всем была ее мудрость. Стало быть, нельзя иначе. Я вдруг увидел внутренним взором своим, как распадаюсь и разлагаюсь сам, увидел плоть, гниющую в гробу, ощутил смрад, почувствовал, как шевелятся пожирающие меня насекомые…

Вскоре наставник отпустил меня, понимая, что более я не выдержу. С трудом добрался я до своей кельи, немедля отдал слугам одежду, источающую дурной запах, а сам битый час пытался отмыться, избавиться от преследующего меня амбре. 

Я потерял сон: стоило мне зажмуриться, как чудовищные картины разложения появлялись перед моими глазами, раздувшиеся трупы протягивали ко мне свои страшные руки, и запах смерти снова и снова бил мне в ноздри. Но не это было хуже всего — через несколько дней наставник, заметив, что я не появляюсь за трапезой, почти силой привел меня к общему столу.

— Твое отвращение выдает твою строптивость, лорд Арантир, — строго сказал он. — Ты по-прежнему не смирился с волей Асхи — вместо этого ты, сильнее многих любящий ее, позволяешь себе впадать в гордыню и упорствовать?!

Я вспыхнул, но промолчал — он вновь принудил меня признать его правоту, и я, скрывая стыд и дурноту, придвинул к себе тарелку. 

С той поры он постоянно отправлял меня в подобные места, а часто и сопровождал. Мы побывали в склепах и на старых кладбищах, в костницах и колумбариях, в огромных некрополях и низких подземных лабиринтах со внутренними стенами, выложенными из черепов. Я видел скелеты в лохмотьях и мумии, завернутые в богатые ткани, горы костей и груды праха, урны с серым пеплом и священные сосуды, наполненные драгоценным бальзамом, содержащие в себе вынутые сердца усопших. Я видел расчлененные тела и отрубленные головы, высушенную человеческую кожу и бережно собранные кем-то длинные волосы — белокурые, черные, как смоль, рыжие, точно пламя костра… Видел священные символы и писания, огарки свечей и обрывки саванов, деревянные обломки и каменную крошку, разбитые статуи и провалившиеся могилы. Видел мусор, просыпавшийся меж обнажившихся ребер, — в нем еще можно было признать остатки ароматных трав; видел посмертные подношения — последствия жестокой и бессмысленной скорби: кувшины, кошели, давно опустевшие (нередко рядом с награбленным валялись и трупы незадачливых грабителей), женские платья, источенные насекомыми и покрытые толстым слоем пыли, детские игрушки… Думать о судьбе погребенных было тяжело, а о тех, кого они невольно или по своей воле покинули, — еще тяжелее.

Особенно трудно мне было там — в сыром подземелье, где гнили едва присыпанные землей трупы. Я никак не мог отнестись спокойно ни к виду их, ни к чудовищным миазмам сего места, быть может, поэтому наставник снова и снова приводил меня туда. Но однажды это случилось — на меня наконец-то снизошла благодать, Асха сжалилась надо мною и послала мне понимание. Тот визит в подземелье начинался так же, как и прочие: полузарытые и полуразложившиеся тела, трупные черви, сырость, мрак и зловоние; смерть была повсюду — на коже, на мантии и в волосах моих, она пронизывала меня, и я вдруг перестал ей противиться. Если это воля владычицы моей, то пусть будет так. Так, как должно… Эти события, эти картины, эти запахи угодны Асхе, так пусть станут и моими — ради нее. Я выпрямился и вдохнул. 

— Привык ли ты, лорд Арантир, к тому, с чем придется иметь дело всегда? — спросил наставник, пристально за мною наблюдавший.  
— Я покорился, господин, — ответил я. — Если такова воля Асхи, то могу ли я идти наперекор госпоже и ее желаниям? Раз она по мудрости своей устроила все именно так, кто я, чтобы отрицать установленное ею? 

Эти мысли и сказанные слова внезапно наполнили меня самого мужеством, дотоле неведомым, и непонятной силой, какой я не знал раньше. Наставник торжественно изрек:

— Порой, лорд Арантир, для того чтобы подняться выше по ступеням познания, достаточно лишь принять истину. Ты еще не раз убедишься в этом.

Он был прав. Смирение перед волей Прядущей всегда помогало мне, пока реалии смерти не подчинили себе судьбу мою настолько, что превратились в рутину. Многие считали меня озлобленным и жестоким, видя, что я более не испытываю трепета при виде растерзанных или полуразложившихся тел, но кто захотел бы знать, чего это мне стоило! Чего стоило и другое — умение закрывать душу свою от плача невинных жертв, жаждущих отмщения, от неистовства и демонического визга яростных духов, от страданий тех, кто, не стерпев жизненных испытаний или тяжкого горя, сошел с пути своего и обречен был вечно скитаться по миру, не находя дороги к Асхе... 

Каждый раз, когда мною овладевали отвращение, робость или неприятие, я понимал, что причина не в разложении тел, не в дурных жидкостях и запахах и, конечно, не в законах мироздания, но лишь во мне самом, в собственной моей слабости. Поначалу я пытался отринуть очевидное, но быстро осознал, сколь был в этом наивен, труслив и глуп. Не желая видеть чужую смерть, я боялся увидеть свою собственную; отворачиваясь от распада чужой плоти, я отказывался принимать то, что должно было однажды произойти со мною самим. Воля Асхи священна — что могли значить мои страхи, мое нежелание превратиться в груду тухлого мяса, в пищу для трупоедов? Желал я того или нет, именно это ждало меня, именно это и было моим будущим, моим уделом, но мало было принять это — раз за разом приходилось заботливо возвращать душу свою к верному восприятию, смирять себя, отказываться от бунта. 

Я снова и снова приходил к мертвым — теперь уже не просто к надгробиям. Я привыкал с почтением смотреть на самые страшные перемены, происходящие с телами, на иссохшую или гниющую плоть, на отпавшие конечности, на трупную зелень и черноту, на былую красоту, оплывающую, стекающую зловонными каплями наземь. Так я постигал простую истину: все в мире подлежит разрушению, и смерть есть самая великая сила на свете. Я преклонялся перед всемогущей тьмой, я наблюдал, как она постепенно стирает различия и грани между мужами и женами, детьми и взрослыми, простолюдинами и властителями; как она размывает четкие очертания, разлагает сложное до простого и возвращает всех и вся к началу… Не раз и не два я истово молился, встав на колени среди мертвых, и благодарил великую богиню за преподанные уроки, за мудрость, коей она столь щедро делилась со мной, за посланное ею умение видеть суть бытия, видеть — и не отворачиваться…

Сам я принял нежизнь много позже; принял с радостью, понимая, что меня ждет новый путь, но и сознавая неизбежное: любой, даже немертвый, вернется к истокам, душа его отправится к Асхе, а тело обратится в пыль, и будет он втоптан в твердь и забыт... Это благо — длить бытие с пользой, не имея ни соблазнов, ни страхов, ни сомнений. Однако до того, именно до того, еще обладая жарко бьющимся сердцем, следует познать все: чудо творения, печальное право, скорбную заслугу быть живым по воле богини — и ту цену, которую придется уплатить за это. Постигнув сие, мог ли я посвятить себя кому-либо, кроме Прядущей, единственной госпожи моей? Мог ли отдать свои старания и труды свои чему-либо иному, кроме самого могущественного ее проявления — смерти? 

Слабый да служит сильному, сильный да служит великому. Ведь Асха все обращает на пользу...


	5. Ритуал

Я был почти ребенком — кажется, едва вступал в пору отрочества, когда древняя няня моя, растившая еще матушку, рассказала мне впервые эту легенду.

— Давно ли, недавно ли, о том люди спорят, жил да был в краях наших великий маг. Владел он огромной силою, славен был и доблестен, в бою храбр, с учениками своими мудр, шли за ним всегда и живые, и мертвые… Добродетелями наградила его Асха в изобилии, и все кругом почитали его глубоко, а иные и боялись. Прожил он долго, познал многое, и предложили ему, одному из достойнейших, благо нежизни, и согласился великий маг, однако по скромности своей выбрал путь не краткий, но длинный. Тяжкие перемены в теле и духе ждали его, но не желал он мгновенных чудес — согласен был поступиться на долгое время и красотой, и силою, дабы обрести великий дар и пройти все ступени посвящения, не перескакивая ни единой… И встал он на путь свой, и произошло по воле его: мудрость его день ото дня укреплялась, однако телом ослабел он, исхудал, почти что высох, и, хоть был он еще живым, многое для плоти его стало непосильным, даже колдовские способности его на время уменьшились… Решил воспользовался тем старый его враг и вызвал его, изнемогающего от телесных мучений, на поединок, пригрозив, что, если откажется, ославит его по всей земле нашей как труса. Пренебрег угрозою мудрый маг, ответив: «Что мне мирская болтовня? Трус я или нет, о том известно одной лишь Асхе, и не помешает дурная слава моему служению». Тогда подлец, видя, что не только мудр неприятель его, но и скромен, что не поймать его на тщеславии и страхе утратить похвалы, поклялся: если не выступит великий маг против него один на один, то вторгнется в земли наши чужая армия, все сожжет и разграбит, не пощадит ни живых, ни мертвых, ни детей, ни старцев, ни скотины, ни поля засеянного… И принудил угрозами героя нашего согласиться на поединок.   
— Какой негодяй!   
— Истинно так, Арантир, низкий негодяй. Собирался он убить великого мужа, пользуясь его слабостью, но узнала о том верная ученица героя нашего, преданная ему всей душою, и поняла, что собирается наставник ради людей пожертвовать собою, отправиться на верную смерть. И ужаснулась она, и впала в великую тревогу, и стала тайно изыскивать способ помочь учителю и господину ее сердца, коего она почитала без меры. Из-за тщетности поисков была ученица близка к отчаянию, но Асха вняла мольбам ее, и обнаружила она в библиотеке тайный свиток. А в свитке том было сказано, что если мудрый, не вступивший еще окончательно в нежизнь, утратит силы, но найдется невинная дева, которая принесет ему в жертву кровь и плоть свою, то, проведя особый ритуал, после сего вернет ненадолго маг силы свои, духовные и телесные. Обрадовалась добрая ученица — хоть и была она уже не слишком юна, но во имя служения сохранила себя нетронутой; забыв о страхе и стыде, бросилась она к учителю и смиренно предложила ему свою помощь. Отказался наставник, хоть и не желал обидеть духовную дочь свою и оценил ее преданность, — была она ему по сердцу, но он боялся неуспешности ритуала, не хотел осквернить ее чистоту или причинить вред ей и себе.   
— А какой вред?  
— А вот, дитя, слушай дальше. Рассказал великий маг наш ученице своей о том, что пытался как-то злой чародей в давние времена провести такой же обряд. Выкрал он обманом юную деву и не только совершил над нею бесчестное, но и всю кровь выпустил из жил ее и выпил, точно ненасытный вампир, и погубил не только несчастную, но и себя самого. Не обрел он никакой великой силы, а родные бедной девицы настигли его и растерзали в ярости… Ученица же, выслушав историю, рассмеялась и в простых словах разъяснила наставнику: не только великое зло совершил чародей, но и условие ритуала нарушил. Сказано было в рукописи, что должна дева сама пожертвовать кровь и плоть свою, и поклялась ученица, что готова на сие по доброй воле, в любви, но побуждаемая не преступной страстью, а великим почтением и желанием спасти… Увидев же, что учитель колеблется, хоть и признает ее слова разумными, взяла она ритуальную чашу, на его глазах отворила себе кровь и наполнила сосуд до краев, а после, преклонив смиренно колени, поднесла наставнику. Не в силах противиться, тот принял ее дар и через небольшое время изменился — окреп и был готов довершить начатое. В ночь перед поединком призвал он преданную ученицу в храм и, проведя приготовления, приступил к ритуалу, а заканчивая его и ощутив должные силы, с великой бережностью, нежностью и почтением совершил он и жертвоприношение телесное… Был ритуал исполнен правильно, и помыслы обоих были чисты, оттого в день поединка вышел герой наш на поле битвы могучим, сильным, как прежде, и поразил своего врага, ожидавшего легкой победы, а вместо того сделавшегося пищею воронов, и тем защитил землю нашу, еще более прославив имя свое, хотя вскоре стал утрачивать временно вернувшуюся мощь. Ученицу, спасшую ему жизнь, благодарил он без конца и, хоть никогда более не смел касаться ее, объявил ее своею спутницей навеки и заботился о ней, как должно.   
— Какая чудесная история, няня!  
— Это еще не вся история, мой мальчик. Вскоре выяснилось, что ученица после той ночи в храме понесла, и через положенное время произвела она на свет дитя — плод связи чистейшей, совершенной, скрепленной перед очами великой богини, и приняли его на священное полотнище с символами Асхи, и предрекли младенцу сему славное будущее.  
— А что потом сталось с ними, няня?  
— О том уж мало рассказывают, Арантир, — неторопливо ответила добрая старица, — но говорят, что иные недалекие и греховные люди судачили о добродетельной матери и ее малыше, потому, опасаясь за них и не желая огорчать, отправил их наставник и отец в большое и далекое поместье…  
— Такое, как наше, да, няня?  
— Такое, как наше, господин мой маленький. И там мальчик, такой же, как ты, рос привольно, в заботе и любви. Великий маг навещал его часто, пока не погиб во время войны, к большому горю верной своей супруги… 

Она вздохнула. Я тоже примолк, тем более что услышал укоризненное:

— Уместно ли, няня, рассказывать такое неокрепшему дитяте? 

Войдя неслышно в комнату, застала матушка последние слова истории, немало меня впечатлившей. 

— Так ведь рано или поздно узнает, госпожа, — безмятежно ответила няня. 

Когда стал я постарше, смысл легенды прояснился для меня в полной мере, и я, казалось, понял, от чего мать оберегала мой слух и разум, однако не усмотрел в рассказанной истории ничего постыдного. Старая няня, желая, видно, пробудить во мне, мальчишке, любопытство, упомянула немало тех мелочей, которые и мне самому были близки, как то самое полотнище с символами Асхи — было и у меня такое, приняли меня на него в миг рождения, и всюду брал я его с собою как оберег, используя лишь для целей священных; так было принято во многих семьях земли нашей. Преданность девы восхитила меня безмерно, даже сильнее, чем могущество великого мага, ее супруга и учителя, — потому, быть может, что она чем-то напомнила мне собственную мою матушку.

Матушка…

Страшная весть застала меня в Нар-Анкаре. Пораженный горем, испросив дозволения наставников, помчался я домой и успел к погребению. Дом был наполнен печалью, все говорили шепотом, точно боялись разбудить усопшую. Живые служанки расплакались при моем появлении, я же долго собирался с силами, прежде чем войти в затемненную спальню. 

Госпожа моя лежала на постели своей, затянутой черною тканью с символами Асхи, недвижимая и бессловесная.

— Матушка… — окликнул я невольно, и голос мой сорвался. Говорить я более не мог. Я все знал, но лишь приблизившись к телу, понял, что ее уже нет в живых. Понял, когда притронулся к ее лицу и вместо привычного тепла ощутил ледяной холод. Понял, когда почувствовал одеревенелость и скованность бледных пальцев, еще недавно столь нежных, столь ласковых... Понял, когда увидел ставшие плоскими веки над неподвижными ресницами. Благодаря стараниям бальзамировщиков, спешно призванных домоправителем, лицо госпожи почти не изменилось, однако я, обладая уже определенным опытом, уловил вместо привычного и любимого аромата матушкиных волос и одеяний тонкие ноты, первые признаки совсем иного запаха — запаха тления.

Матушка умерла. Нежизнь была ей недоступна, а меня не было рядом, когда она почувствовала себя дурно. Говорили, она почти сразу упала без памяти, и в несколько минут все было кончено. 

Я сознавал, что ничего не смог бы сделать против воли Асхи. Совершая перед погребением омовение лица и рук, я отчего-то вынул из дорожной сумы то самое обережное полотенце — такое же, как у мальчика из легенды. Жизнь есть смерть, а смерть есть новая жизнь, и не зря одни и те же символы ткут или вышивают на полотнище для новорожденного и на покрывале для ложа усопшего — так думал я и старался смириться с потерей, молил великую богиню дать мне сил… Я держался.

Я держался и потом, когда матушку вынесли из дому, когда проводили ритуал прощания — на другом кладбище, отдаленном, не на том, где я привык бывать с детства и где мне, возможно, было бы легче; когда я поцеловал в последний раз холодное, мертвое, бескровное лицо; когда комья сырой земли застучали по деревянной крышке гроба. Поблагодарив слуг и приближенных, я попросил всех удалиться, а до тех пор стоял над свежей могилой, закусив губу и молясь, чтобы никто не увидел моего лица. 

Наконец я остался один. Да и на свете я теперь был один, последний из своей семьи, из своего рода. Без отца, который погиб на войне и которого я почти не помнил, даже имени его не знал — избегали при мне говорить о нем, а теперь и без матушки. Асха всемогущая, как мне жить?! Я и без того был сокрушен тяжкой утратой, но в тот миг разум мой словно взбунтовался. Перед внутренним моим взором со страшной скоростью понеслись картины: годы и годы одиночества; обучение у наставников — и каждый раз возвращение в дом, где никто и никогда более не будет меня ждать, откуда никогда уже не выйдет матушка, не обнимет меня и не прижмет к себе, как в детстве… И так будет бесконечно, пока сам я не умру. Так отныне будет всегда.

Мысль эта поразила меня, точно молния. В простоте своей была она столь кошмарна, что от ужаса и отчаяния у меня закружилась голова. Я тяжело дышал, не видя ничего перед собой, и в последней слепой, младенческой, глупой надежде на помощь опустился на матушкину могилу. На миг мне померещилось, что это дурной сон, что все сейчас закончится, я наконец-то проснусь и сразу же пойду проведать госпожу, узнаю, как ей самой спалось… Но нет. Нет. Матушка умерла, а я на коленях на сырой земле, я остался один и вечно теперь буду один… Я упал ничком и заплакал в голос.

Сколько я пролежал на могиле, содрогаясь от страшных рыданий, разрывавших мне грудь? Сколько минут, а может, и часов пролетело? Я не знал. Вконец обессилевший, замерзший и мокрый, я едва смог подняться. Все было кончено. Нужно было вернуться в дом, переодеться, заняться делами… Для начала довольно было и первого. Я не представлял, как выгляжу и с каким лицом явлюсь перед слугами. Не знаю уж почему — быть может, разум мой отчаянно искал спасения от безумия и цеплялся за мелочи, — я внезапно с гневом и тоской увидел, как тесно могила матери прилегает к другой, гораздо более старой. Неужто не могли слуги собственной милостивой госпоже в ее собственном поместье выделить чуть больше ее собственной земли для последнего приюта?!

Я неприязненно покосился на соседнее надгробие, силясь прочесть надпись, — и обомлел. На старом камне было выбито имя. Имя, слишком хорошо известное в наших краях — его знал поистине каждый. Имя великого мага, героя, победившего врага в поединке и спасшего наши земли от вторжения…

Я понял все. Понял и то, что кто-то знал правду. Кто-то еще, кроме няни, давно усопшей, знал, что легенда не лжет. Тот, кто положил преданную ученицу рядом с любимым наставником, познавшим ее лишь раз и навечно связавшим с нею свою душу, рядом с великим мудрецом и героем, отцом ее сына. Моим отцом. Единые в жизни да будут едины и в посмертии…

Открытие, сделанное на кладбище, перевернуло весь мой мир, ободрило и разъяснило многое, точно кусочки мозаики наконец-то легли должным образом, создав правильный узор. И все же оставаться дома я не мог. Не хотел входить в комнату, где более не было матушки. Не хотел видеть, как слуги по обычаю будут сжигать ее вещи: покрывала с ее постели, ее наряды, гребни для волос… Я не смог бы этого вынести. Я должен был уехать, уехать хотя бы ненадолго. Отдав распоряжения на первое время — боюсь, весьма сумбурные, — я, захватив лишь самое необходимое, спешно отбыл на север. 

По счастью, в пути меня сопровождал дождь — редким встречным путникам странно было бы видеть вполне уже зрелого мужа, льющего в дороге горькие слезы. Однако и что-то другое, слаще слез, что-то торжественное, какое-то предчувствие, высокое и скорбное одновременно, сжимало мне сердце, подталкивало меня вперед, не позволяя наложить на себя руки или сойти с ума от горя. Теперь я знал, кто мой отец. Знал, кто я сам. Быть может, правду говорила старая легенда и обо мне?

Я спешил в Иллума-Надин.


	6. Единственный друг

Давно и успешно владычил в Иллума-Надине Сехбет — великий некромант и муж доблестный, покрывший себя немалою славою. Многие и многие годы прошли с тех пор, как заложил он первый камень в основание замка. С того времени под пристальным оком Сехбета, оказавшегося не только бесстрашным воином, но и мудрым правителем, Иллума-Надин не раз перестраивался и представлял собою ныне поистине неприступную цитадель — с глубоким рвом, с укреплениями в несколько ярусов, с бойницами и башнями, с лабиринтами подземных ходов и обширными запасами, кои позволили бы выдержать самую изнурительную осаду. Да что там, живые враги Сехбета уже начали бы погибать от голода, холода и болезней, а обитатели замка не испытали бы еще ни малейшего неудобства — так устроил жизнь в Иллума-Надине его владелец, таким он был человеком, и неудивительно, что о достоинствах его ходили легенды. 

Как и следует предположить, поначалу, завидев размах строительства и понимая грандиозные планы Сехбета, одни называли его безумцем, другие же, куда более дальновидные, приходили к нему, на его безлюдные северные земли, и просили его покровительства. Он почти никому не отказывал — принимал на службу рыцарей и некромантов помладше, алхимиков и врачевателей, щедро наделяя их землей и дозволяя строиться прочно; те приносили с собою знания, приводили солдат, и вскоре Сехбет мог выставить в поле войско, исчисляющееся тысячами воинов, живых и мертвых. 

В Иллума-Надин, привлекаемые возможностью исполнять обширные заказы, потянулись мастера, а следом за ними пронырливые купцы, предсказатели, слуги из обедневших семей… Сехбет, сам почти ни в чем не нуждающийся, озаботился судьбою живых, дабы было им что есть и что пить, дабы могли они обитать в Иллума-Надине в чистоте и здравии («А зачем мне, лорд Арантир, в собственном доме лишние беды, жалобы да разная скверна?» — объяснил он со свойственной ему прямотою), и в малое время вырос вокруг замка целый город с торговой площадью, лавками и постоялыми дворами. В окрестностях его с разрешения дальновидного властителя рубили леса, строили дома для ремесленников и инженеров, распахивали поля, выпасали скот; даже свои рудники были у неутомимого Сехбета, а призванные им знатоки разыскивали все новые и новые жилы. При дворе своем привечал он поэтов и ученых, приглашая их работать в обширнейшей и богатейшей библиотеке своей, кою расширял и пополнял неустанно…

С этой-то библиотеки все и началось. Было мне не более шестнадцати лет от роду, когда, исследуя писания мудрецов в доме своем, наткнулся я на интереснейшую книгу о духах, содержащую помимо прочего изумительные по глубине и толковости заметки на полях, и столько дали мне эти заметки, сколько не дал бы иной объемистый том. К большому моему огорчению, добрая половина глав оказалась изъятой из книги, однако в конце той же рукою, когда-то написавшей бесценные слова на полях, была сделана пометка, гласящая, что продолжение хранится в библиотеке Иллума-Надина… В ту пору я был уже наслышан о Сехбете и о том покровительстве, которое находили ученые при его дворе, но кто в сравнении с ними был я, мальчишка-книгочей из удаленного поместья? 

Я растерялся и поделился сомнениями с матушкой. Добрая моя госпожа, как и всегда, пришла мне на выручку — она списалась с Сехбетом, с коим была во времена своего служения отдаленно знакома, и получила от него весьма любезный ответ — он приглашал меня посетить замок в любое время и остаться там так долго, как я пожелаю. Я был в великом волнении, да и опасался, что мать не отпустит меня, — слишком уж ревностно она отчего-то относилась к моим отлучкам, даже необходимым, но она не задумываясь дозволила мне поехать в Иллума-Надин. Видно, доверяла Сехбету, и не напрасно — прием он оказал мне самый теплый, предоставил в распоряжение мое не только нужную книгу, но и многие другие, дорогие и редчайшие, а когда настала пора мне отбыть домой, он отправил со мною нескольких стражей, да таких, что в пути все почтительно расступались при виде меня и моей свиты. Надо было видеть лицо матушки, вышедшей меня встречать, когда я, худосочный ее отпрыск, явился перед нею в сопровождении шести бессмертных рыцарей! 

— Асха всемогущая, благослови Сехбета! — только и смогла она молвить и тут же села писать ему благодарственное послание.

Так и состоялось наше знакомство. С тех пор в Иллума-Надине был я нередким гостем, а с лордом Сехбетом завязалась у меня вскоре, несмотря на все различия наши, удивительно прочная дружба. Многие считали ее просто блажью эксцентричного лорда, слывшего со времен основания замка чудаком, однако годы текли и текли, а блажь его все не проходила, да и моя тоже, и не раз выручали мы друг друга советом и делом.

***

Ослепленный горем и ошарашенный открывшейся тайной своего происхождения, я ехал к Сехбету, не в силах оставаться один на один со всем, что рухнуло на меня в одночасье. Я научился худо-бедно сдерживаться, но не льстил себе — понимал, сколь необходимы мне в тяжкий момент трезвый взгляд и мудрое слово, и никому другому не мог и не хотел довериться. Впрочем, за долгую дорогу я успел обуздать свои чувства и взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы до времени не вызвать в своем друге и покровителе каких-либо подозрений и не огорчать его еще в дверях.

В Иллума-Надине, всегда оживленном, наблюдалось какое-то необычное движение, напоминающее приготовления к битве. Причины я не мог понять и решил после спросить у Сехбета. Его самого я увидел на площади — он, судя по всему, провожал другого гостя, по виду вампира, чья конная свита ожидала в отдалении. Впрочем, меня хозяин замка приветствовал, как всегда, радушно, укоряя в шутку:

— Ах, Арантир, Арантир! Вы столь давно не освещали своим присутствием жизнь бедного затворника, что вам должно быть стыдно. Я без вас совсем пропадаю — судите сами, на днях предавался стихосложению, есть ли хуже срам… Позволь, лорд Джованни, представить тебе лорда Арантира, моего доброго друга и того самого молодого гения, чью работу о постижении духовного мира так хвалили вчера за ужином наши ученые старцы.

Знали бы они, через что пришлось мне пройти еще в раннем отрочестве, чтобы впоследствии работа сия увидела свет… Впрочем, я вежливо поклонился. Гость Сехбета, названный лордом Джованни, неторопливо рассматривал меня, я же украдкой поглядывал на него. Признаться, сей лорд нимало мне не понравился. Он явно привык прикидываться благодушным остряком, но в чертах лица его проступало нечто тяжелое, порочное, более того, страшное. Если бы он выхватил оружие и нанес внезапно удар в спину отвернувшемуся Сехбету, то я бы ничуть не удивился, оттого испытал тревогу за своего покровителя. Быть может, дурное предчувствие вызвало во мне и то, как лорд Джованни озирал городскую площадь — точно кот, издали наблюдающий, когда же служанка оставит без присмотра кувшин с жирными сливками. 

На меня самого лорд Джованни смотрел со смесью пренебрежения, притворной жалости и какого-то затаенного сожаления — так разглядывала бы чужого кавалера придирчивая и уже устаревшая для замужества девица, слишком долго перебиравшая женихов и оставшаяся ни с чем. Не ведал я, кого или что он видел во мне — кусок мяса, еще относительно свежего, или кубок с кровью, но от этого взгляда, пристального, долгого и тяжелого, мне стало не по себе.

— А-а, — протянул он не без насмешки, — это и есть твой приятель, Сехбет? Слышал о вас, молодой лорд, много соблазнительного. Хотелось бы знать наверняка, неужто вы и впрямь столь хороши во всем… Впрочем, у Сехбета всегда был отменный нюх, можно ему верить.   
— Не дразните моего гостя, Джованни, — примирительно изрек Сехбет. — Он перенес тяжелую… — он отчего-то на миг запнулся, но немедля продолжил, — дорогу, и отдых необходим ему куда больше, чем наша приятельская пикировка.  
— Вон оно что… Тогда, господа, я вас покидаю и надеюсь еще когда-нибудь увидеть вас обоих в добром здравии, — ответил лорд-вампир вроде бы шутливо, но за игривостью тона мне почудилось что-то недоброе. — Особенно тебя, Сехбет. Удачи тебе в твоей авантюре, а я, — он делано потянулся в седле, — уже староват для подобных утех. Уж и не знаю, что теперь способно сдвинуть старину Джованни с удобного кресла подле камина… 

Когда мы раскланялись, Джованни присоединился к своей свите и крикнул издали:

— Прощай, Сехбет, мне будет не хватать твоих нудных речей о душе! И покорми своего молодого паучка, прежде чем испить его сока, а не то, смотри, сам останешься голодным!

Вампиры пустили коней галопом и вскоре скрылись из виду, оставив за собою лишь клубы пыли. Сехбет смотрел им вслед.

— Будь осторожен, лорд Джованни, — вдруг промолвил он, словно забыв о моем присутствии, — очень осторожен. Иначе когда-нибудь этот паучок неожиданно больно укусит тебя.

***

В громадном замке Сехбета всегда было холодно. Хозяина Иллума-Надина сие нимало не беспокоило, как и добрую половину его челяди, но в честь моего прибытия он приказал затопить камины и печи, и вскоре в большом зале, где мы с ним намеревались коротать вечер, стало чуть жарче. Впрочем, я все еще кутался в свой дорожный плащ. Заметив мои неуклюжие попытки согреться, Сехбет отправил меня в покои, где мне предстояло ночевать, и отказался со мною беседовать, пока я не переоденусь в приготовленные для меня теплые одеяния. Они, должно быть, принадлежали ему самому; я буквально утонул в них, мягких, тяжелых, покрытых затейливой вышивкой, — могучий Сехбет был гораздо плотнее меня, да и ростом повыше.

Вскоре благодаря заботам доброго своего друга я действительно отогрелся, а слуги подали мне самый простой ужин. 

— Знаю, мой мальчик, что вы постник, так что не стану искушать вас обильными пирами, — изрек по этому поводу Сехбет, и я был ему весьма благодарен. Скромная трапеза не только была мне более по нраву — если бы властитель Иллума-Надина задумал потчевать меня, словно безбожника из Серебряных Городов, я попал бы в весьма затруднительное положение, не желая ни оскорбить его, отказываясь от пищи из-за того, что она, видите ли, для меня слишком роскошна, ни проявить распущенность, потакая соблазнам плоти, весьма неплохо уже мне подчиняющейся. 

Пока я с благодарностью утолял голод, Сехбет, сидящий напротив, пристально смотрел на меня, а я выбирал слова, думая, как рассказать ему обо всем и при этом не впасть в многословие и не огорчить любезного хозяина избыточной скорбью своей. Плохо же я его знал! Подливая мне вина (о том, что было в его собственной чаше, я предпочел не задумываться), Сехбет коротко спросил:

— Кто, мой друг? Вас переполняет столь чудовищная боль утраты, что я боюсь предположить худшее… Неужто матушка?!  
— Да… — больше я не смог выдавить ни слова и опустил голову, дабы скрыть выражение лица своего. 

Сехбет помолчал, а потом вдруг положил поверх моей ладони холодную руку:

— Да примет Асха верную служительницу, да определит ей лучшее место подле престола своего… Мы не можем противиться воле богини, лорд Арантир, остается нам только оплакивать наших усопших ближних. Не стесняйтесь же своих чувств в этих стенах, мой мальчик… Странно, за чертами зрелого мужа в расцвете сил я все еще иногда вижу лик того хрупкого отрока, каким встретил вас впервые. Не обижайтесь, что зову вас так.  
— Как можно обижаться на вашу доброту, господин Сехбет?  
— Оставим любезности. Вы для меня точно сын, Арантир, а если не сын, то младший братец, и душа моя скорбит вместе с вашей. Достойнейшая госпожа, ваша матушка, — я вечно останусь ей благодарен, в том числе и за знакомство с вами, — обрела долгожданный покой по милости Асхи, но мне больно от того, что единственного моего друга постигла столь тяжкая утрата. Пусть невежды и говорят, что у нас ледяные сердца, что мы подобны мраморным статуям, что мы не более чем ходячие мертвецы, но не верьте им, Арантир. Души наши живы и способны чувствовать страдание, и свое, и другого… Но что-то еще тревожит вас, мой мальчик. Что-то новое я в вас ощущаю, нечто такое, что я чувствовал и раньше, но теперь это прямо светится в ваших жилах!

Я вновь поразился проницательности Сехбета. Казалось, за столько лет я научился обуздывать и скрывать страсти, однако он смотрел в самую глубину, в самую сердцевину мою. 

— Так случилось… Я кое-что узнал, господин Сехбет, — и я рассказал Сехбету, единственному из всех, о своем открытии, сделанном на кладбище после похорон матушки, и о старой легенде, что внезапно оказалась истиной. Сехбет слушал меня, и лицо его было таким же, как всегда, но что-то во взгляде его меня насторожило, и мне померещилось, что он чувствует странное удовлетворение, даже довольство. Я вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове:  
— Господин Сехбет… Вы знали?!  
— Знаю не я один, лорд Арантир.   
— Господин Сехбет, — проговорил я тихо, — с вами можно быть откровенным, и я скажу вам всю правду, кою никогда и никому иному не мог бы доверить. Я не сразу, но понял, что меня прячут. Меня не вывозили в общество, никому не представляли, матушка довольно долго никуда не отпускала меня… Однажды в наш дом прибыла какая-то старуха в богатой карете. Мать не велела мне показываться, сама встретила ее почтительно, с поклоном, поцеловала ей руку, а старуха сразу накинулась на нее с оскорблениями, угрозами и проклятиями. Что она говорила ей! Я был в соседних покоях и слышал все, и если бы вы знали, друг мой, чего мне стоило не ворваться к ним и не выставить вон эту злобную гадину! Матушка умоляла ее, просила хоть взглянуть на кого-то — лишь потом понял я, что на меня, — но та отшатнулась, сказав, что не желает оскорблять свой взор, глядя на плод греха паскудницы и падения достойного человека… Когда она отбыла, матушка вошла ко мне, обняла меня и заплакала. Это была ее мать, Сехбет! Ее собственная мать! Я долго думал, что я… — я остановился, не решаясь продолжить.  
— Нет, нет, Арантир, — Сехбет сжал мою руку, — никогда не думайте о родителях дурно, кто бы что ни болтал, как бы на них ни клеветали! Ваш отец был великим человеком, он принял верное решение, поступился гордыней и репутацией подвижника, но тем самым спас ваш край, а возможно, и весь Эриш, а матушка ваша была и останется примером для всех жен и дев, образцом чистоты, жертвенности и самоотречения! Да и, на ваше счастье, далеко не всем известно, что «сын великого лича и невинной девы» — это именно вы.   
— Отчего же на счастье?  
— А вы не догадываетесь? Будучи потомком и прямым наследником двух старинных родов, история которых началась задолго до нашего изгнания, вы имеете право на добрую треть всех земель Эриша, если не на половину… В том все и дело, что ваш отец признал вас, Арантир, и об этом помнят ваши многочисленные родственники, которые ведают, что если вы сейчас предстанете пред ними и предъявите права законного сына, то они останутся ни с чем, нищими на проезжей дороге, а в лучшем случае жалкими приживалами, курами, клюющими крохи, упавшие с вашего стола и оставленные им из милости... У вас в руках может оказаться огромное богатство, мой мальчик, но прошу вас, будьте осторожны! Но что с вами? Вы как будто еще больше опечалились.  
— Господин Сехбет! — воскликнул я. — Для чего мне оно? Неужто только из-за богатства, которое могло мне достаться, семья дурно поступила с матушкой, и она всю жизнь прожила отвергнутой затворницей? Неужто из-за кусков металла и клочков болотистой земли меня еще ребенком готовы были убить мои собственные родичи, и потому она столь тщательно скрывала меня ото всех?! Я считал, что она стыдится меня, а она, святая, переживая несправедливую обиду, изо дня в день спасала мою жизнь, так же как спасла когда-то жизнь отцу ценою собственной крови и плоти… Я служу Асхе, Сехбет, даже если они служат серебру и мерам зерна, а Асхе не нужны мирские сокровища! Поверьте, жертва моей матери не станет напрасной. Пусть богатство, загрязненное предательством и унижениями, и дальше жжет нечистые руки! Лишь сокровища духа и знаний намерен я собирать и не отступлю от своего пути! 

Сехбет откинулся в кресле. Нелепость, но на миг почудилось мне, что он вот-вот рассмеется:

— Арантир, мой благородный Арантир, до чего же вы непрактичны! Вы, мой мальчик, хотя и рождены здесь, в долине Эриша, на самом деле истинный сын пустыни, с виду сдержанный, но горячий, словно в жилах ваших не кровь, а знойный ветер да раскаленный песок... Пыл ваш искренен, вера глубока и ум необычайно остер, но вам, простите, недостает житейской хватки. Оттого я и опасаюсь за вас — вы прямо рискуете жизнью, хотя, возможно, большое богатство помогло бы вам быстрее добиться целей. Запомните мои слова: не мстите родным и не открывайте правды о своем происхождении до тех пор, пока не наберетесь достаточных сил и знаний, чтобы повергнуть врагов в пыль одним мановением руки, одним взмахом посоха! Поверьте мне, при всей внешней скромности многие из нас охочи до власти и сокровищ и ни перед чем не остановятся, дабы заполучить их. Возьмите вот хоть лорда Джованни. Он вам не понравился, не правда ли, Арантир?  
— Кто я такой, чтобы судить ваших друзей, господин Сехбет?  
— Ха. Лорд Джованни мне вовсе не друг.  
— Хвала Асхе, — заметил я.   
— Что вас смутило в нем, мой мальчик? — полюбопытствовал Сехбет, поднося чашу к губам и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Если вам угодно… Повторюсь, я не вправе судить, но не слишком ли хозяйским взглядом окидывает он стены Иллума-Надина?  
— А, так сие не укрылось от вашего взора? Впрочем, я не удивляюсь этому, равно как и тому, что он показался вам отталкивающим. Старый вампир, помнящий еще Сандро, Джованни всегда был алчным и бесчестным, не побрезговал даже тем, чтобы торговать собою ради получения власти и крепости ла Сегадора… У нас есть еще несколько дней, я вам расскажу эту историю. Джованни частенько заезжает ко мне со своей сворой, точно приценяется к будущим владениям. Увы, сколько бы граф де ла Сегадора — _бывший_ граф де ла Сегадора — ни облизывался на мой замок, он не получит его даже в случае моей окончательной смерти. Я бы, откровенно говоря, очень желал, чтобы Иллума-Надин когда-нибудь стал вашим, мой друг, но у меня, увы, есть законный наследник — лорд Мальфрой, мой дальний родственник. Я не уверен, что он удержит Иллума-Надин, и сие весьма печально. Много сил положил я на строительство и укрепление замка, на поддержание жизни в этом городе, жаль будет утратить все это из-за какой-нибудь его оплошности…  
— Господин Сехбет, — я вдруг похолодел, — отчего вы говорите так, словно сами собрались к престолу Асхи?  
— Возможно, так и будет, мой мальчик, — тихо сказал Сехбет. — Вам, измученному и убитому горем, я не сказал сразу о том, что через несколько дней выступаю в поход. Верно, острый глаз ваш заметил военные приготовления в замке? Так вот, великий Белкет призывает нас на битву. Мы, те, кто еще не участвовал в этой войне, уходим в земли магов, и, возможно, при покровительстве Асхи нам удастся восстановить справедливость и вернуться туда, где мы всегда жили в благочестии, исполненные веры, туда, где наши корни и наша истинная родина… 

Что?..

Я почувствовал себя так, словно получил пощечину. Сехбет и иные некроманты собрались в великий поход, дабы завершить священную войну, длящуюся уже доброе десятилетие, а такие, как я, оставались за бортом. Никто не считал нас, книжников и послушников, не принявших полного посвящения, воинами, достойными столь грандиозной миссии, никто не звал нас на подвиг во имя Асхи… Сехбет понял переполняющие меня чувства.

— Друг мой, — он посмотрел мне в глаза, — не огорчайтесь. Владыка Белкет ведет за собою лишь самых старых и опытных, не желая рисковать теми, кто моложе, бросать ученых на вражеские мечи и пики, и он, как всегда, прав — в этом нет надобности. Воевать должны те, кому сие не в новинку, а не те, кто лишь в начале пути, и не те, чьи великие знания и свободная мысль позволяют Эришу цвести... Что толку, если вы сейчас отправитесь с нами и погибнете? Нет-нет, мой мальчик, вам следует идти иной дорогой, ваша жизнь слишком ценна, а ваши битвы еще впереди, верьте мне. Продолжайте учиться, постигайте глубины духа, а когда наполнитесь до краев мудростью и силой, излейте нектар знаний и опыта в пустые чаши учеников и последователей. Тогда Асха сама укажет вам верный путь... Скажите мне, лорд Арантир, — он вдруг всем телом подался ко мне и понизил голос, — могу ли я позволить себе дерзость, могу ли спросить о том, о чем спрашивать непристойно?  
— Все что угодно, господин Сехбет. Нет у меня секретов от вас.  
— Что на вашем священном полотнище, Арантир? На том самом, на которое вас приняли при рождении?

Любого вопроса мог я ждать от Сехбета, но не такого. Столь тайные подробности никогда не были предметом досужих бесед, но я обещал дать ответ. 

— Не знаю, друг мой, отчего вас интересует подобное, но там нет гербов тех семей, из которых произошли мои родители. Вернее, они есть, но вплетены в мелкий орнамент, что идет по краям. Я долго не замечал их и думал… Думал, что я незаконнорожденный, — наконец выдохнул я. — Кроме них, на полотне лишь символы Асхи, и только.  
— Все верно, мой мальчик, — удовлетворенно кивнул Сехбет. — Это большая редкость, но в вашем случае так и должно быть, и я не напрасно спросил вас об этой слишком личной, но чрезвычайно важной детали. Понимаете ли вы, Арантир, что сие значит? Это яснее ясного подтверждает, что отец и мать считали вас даром Асхи, полагали, что ваше рождение стало возможным по ее воле, по ее прямому желанию, что вы связаны с Асхой гораздо более, чем с родственниками, и что узы духа в вашем случае много сильнее, чем узы крови, потому и умалили родовые символы в сравнении с символами богини… Я знаю, что передо мною в сей поздний час сидит со скорбным лицом великий человек, столь великий, что я должен бы ему поклониться. Я провижу это, и у вас будет случай убедиться в моей правоте не раз и не два. Что бы ни случилось, Арантир, не теряйте вашу великую веру, не сворачивайте с истинного пути, и да благословит Асха ваши труды.

Отчего-то в ту минуту уразумел я страшное — Сехбет думал, что не вернется. Он словно прощался со мною, спешил передать последнее напутствие. Я, кивнув, в свою очередь сжал его руку, и после того мы долго сидели в молчании. Впрочем, я преодолел себя и попытался всеми силами отвлечь его, делая вид, что неумолимое предчувствие — всего лишь минутная тревога, вызванная пережитым горем, а он уступил, делая вид, что верит мне.

***

Несколько дней пролетели быстро — в обществе Сехбета время всегда проходило незаметно. Оба мы старались не говорить о предполагаемом прощании, но роковой миг, разумеется, все же настал.

Сехбет, взяв с меня по обыкновению мыслимые и немыслимые клятвы в том, что я при первой же необходимости прибуду в замок и воспользуюсь всем, что мне будет нужно, от книг до неживой охраны, вышел проводить меня до самых ворот. Мы стояли рядом и молчали — говорить было тяжело. Мне подвели коня, пора было отправляться в путь, и я, не выдержав, порывисто обнял единственного своего друга, понимая, что вполне могу никогда более его не увидеть, и с трудом произнес: 

— Спасибо вам, господин Сехбет. Благодарю вас за доброту и мудрость вашу, за постоянную заботу обо мне. Да пошлет Асха удачу вам и великому Белкету! Возвращайтесь же скорее с победой!

Он отстранил меня, похлопал по плечу и промолвил:

— Да благословит и вас Асха, лорд Арантир. Никогда я не забуду вашей дружбы и великого ума вашего и в самый момент гибели, если так случится, вспомню о вас. Преданность вашего сердца вселяла в меня самого надежду и веру долгие годы, но я молю вас на прощание: не забудьте того, что я говорил вам, исполните обещания, следуйте воле богини, и день вашего величия непременно наступит!  
— Не забуду, друг мой!  
— Что ж… Прощайте, Арантир.  
— Прощайте… Сехбет.

Я удалялся от Иллума-Надина так быстро, как только мог, но вдруг остановился, поворотил коня. Я не способен был уехать, понимая, что Сехбет отправляется на верную гибель. Отчего я это знал тогда, не ведаю, но я обернулся с ясным намерением снова скакать в замок и вдруг на крепостной стене увидел могучую фигуру Сехбета — жестокий ветер рвал с его плеч знакомый плащ с алым подбоем. Он, заметив, что я остановился и гляжу на него, поднял руки в запрещающем жесте — нет, нельзя возвращаться. Я понял его, смирился, кивнул и помахал ему на прощание, а он в ответ издали благословил меня.

Я оборачивался в седле, пока Иллума-Надин не скрылся из виду, — одна Асха ведает, чего стоило мне делать это возможно реже, а Сехбет все стоял на крепостной стене и смотрел мне вслед, и плащ его развевался на ветру.

Таким я и запомнил его.


	7. Падение Эриша

Иллума-Надин остался далеко позади.

Возвращаясь домой, думал я о разном: о матушке; об архонте Белкете, обновленное войско которого вот-вот должно было выступить в великий поход; об Иллума-Надине; об учении у наставников и, конечно же, о словах Сехбета. О многом говорили мы в эти последние дни перед разлукой, и однажды друг мой невольно меня пристыдил. Рассказывая мне о лорде Джованни, изрек он следующее:

— Нет, не удержать Мальфрою мой замок, но и Джованни не удержал бы его. Знаете отчего? Оттого что он думает, будто больший надел сделает его счастливее. Надо признать — того требует справедливость, — со своими владениями он управляется ныне вполне успешно, но весьма высокая цена была заплачена за то, чтобы он выучился сему! Потерял уважение, потерял честь, потерял город, потерял родную сестру, а после всего потерял и саму жизнь свою, и его бессмертие не в радость ему. Вряд ли вы заметили, мой друг, с какой тоскою глядит он в каждое живое лицо, в особенности молодое, и не только прошлые порочные привычки его тому причиной. Это лишь одному свидетельство — тому, что он до сих пор тяготеет к мирским радостям, коим не может предаваться, и заменяет сие обществом и шутками, что кажутся ему веселыми, да праздниками, да непомерными кровавыми возлияниями. Теперь он полагает, что если получит еще больше земель, еще больше богатств, еще больше источников для своего жестокого упоения, то испытает облегчение. Ха! Если бы сие было так просто. Он не поймет главного, друг мой: тот, кто способен управлять одним домом, может управлять имением; способный управлять имением может управлять городом; способный управлять городом может управлять провинцией; а уж тот, кому и управление провинцией по плечу, может править страной. Великие дела начинаются с малых, Арантир. С малого начинал я, с малого начать бы и Джованни. Он же, словно норовистый конь, не желающий подчиниться опытному наезднику, отдается страстям и противится голосу разума... По мне сие не видно, мой мальчик, но я стар и вправе советовать вам: никогда не брезгуйте начинать с немногого, собирать по крупицам и учитывать мелочи. Обретя опыт в делах малых, стяжаете вы навык и для великих.

Терзаясь угрызениями совести, вспоминал я эти слова. Да, горе, а не легкомыслие погнало меня в дорогу, да, ведал я в общем, как ведутся дела в имении, но никогда не вникал в детали, почитая сие недостойным некроманта и ученого, и напрасно! Что сейчас происходит дома, на кого покинул я родные стены и зависящих от воли моей? Не оскорбление ли это памяти матери, сохранявшей для меня отцовское владение, чтобы передать мне его впоследствии в порядке и процветании? 

С этими мыслями я поспешил обратно и немало обрадовался, когда услышал крики:

— Господин, господин вернулся!  
— Хвала Асхе, наконец-то! 

Улыбающийся конюх поклонился и перехватил поводья, слуги высыпали во двор, старая кухарка обняла меня, точно ребенка, главный домоправитель впервые доложил мне как хозяину о том, что в имении все спокойно, а я бросил наконец делать вид, будто не растроган. Едва после первой радости встречи все понемногу улеглось, я, отчего-то не решаясь переступить порог отчего дома, поблагодарил всех и отправился на дальнее кладбище — навестить родителей. Долго стоял я у знакомых могил, мысленно обращаясь к душам отца и матери. Они оба отправились к престолу Асхи, их не было рядом, но я от всего сердца надеялся, что они слышат меня. Когда же я собрался было восвояси, в грудь мне внезапно вонзилась острая и холодная, точно ледяная стрела, тревога. Не понимая, в чем причина, я оглянулся. Кругом никого не было, лишь пролетела мимо птица. Неторопливо плыли в вышине облака, лениво клонилась к земле сырая трава, и мир казался погруженным в безмятежную дневную дремоту, однако непонятное опасение не отпускало меня. Я готов был списать сие на усталость и пережитую боль от потери матушки, от тяжкого расставания с Сехбетом, но вдруг подумал: а что бы они сказали мне в сей миг?

_«Слушай свое сердце, сын мой, оно не подводит тебя».  
«Доверяйте своему чутью, Арантир, оно в вас развито необычайно!»_

И я осознал, что так и следует мне поступить. Не зная, отчего делаю это, я, вознеся прежде молитву Асхе, начал заботливо устанавливать на могилы родителей защитные чары, оберегающие от огня, от воды, от земли, от воздуха, от молний, природных и наведенных рукой человеческой, от порчи случайной, от злого умысла и вреда напрасного… Лишь после того как завершил сие, смог я покинуть кладбище относительно успокоенным.

У наставников своих отпросился я на неопределенное время, посему решил задержаться в имении и разобраться с делами, для чего затребовал советов старшего домоправителя — он и для матушки был неоценимым помощником. Кроме того, Сехбет, видя беспокойство мое, обещал прислать гонца и сообщить, как продвигается поход, и я втайне надеялся дождаться от него вестей.

Дни текли один за другим. Я не изменял себе: утро и вечер проводил в молитве, работе и духовных упражнениях, а днем господин Таммар, домоправитель, посвящал меня в детали жизни поместья, и я поражался тому, сколь же многие вещи ускользали прежде от моего взгляда. Я, разумеется, знал, какое слугам платят жалование и где какие хранятся припасы, но совсем забыл, к примеру, о необходимости подновлять кровлю или закупать свечи, кои изводил я десятками, допоздна засиживаясь за работою, — глаза мои стали видеть немного хуже, чем прежде, и свету требовалось больше; что же было поделать с тем, что столь хрупким и слабым телом обладает живой, — только смириться и приспособиться. Доходы и расходы, налоги, сезонные работы — от всего этого голова порой шла кругом, однако я поставил целью своей изучить и до конца понять устройство собственного дома, постигнуть то, от чего прежде лишь брезгливо отворачивался, и следует признать, что я довольно быстро преуспел, — Таммар, во всяком случае, был мною доволен. 

— Всем бы таких толковых хозяев, господин, — не удержавшись, сказал он однажды.

В отсутствие мое в бывших покоях матушки, желая избавить меня от горестных воспоминаний и при всем том употребить опустевшую спальню на пользу, устроил Таммар кабинет, за что я был весьма ему благодарен. Из вещей усопшей родительницы не осталось там почти ничего — это была комната, созданная для меня, по моему вкусу и отвечающая всем запросам моим, — все же домоправитель знал меня с раннего детства и неплохо успел изучить. В то же время, работая там, я мог чувствовать матушкины следы и порой даже забывал о том, что она уже покинула меня, — горько было снова и снова вспоминать об этом, и первое время не раз и не два я неспособен был удержать себя от тяжких слез скорби. Только теперь начал я понимать всю глубину боли, что испытывал, и сознавать, что немало лет пройдет, прежде чем страшная рана моя, быть может, затянется. 

Мать со дня внезапной кончины своей никогда не являлась мне во сне, а я старался не тревожить душу ее, пребывающую в покое подле Асхи, — в последнем был я уверен, ибо очищаться было ей не от чего. Не было на моей матушке грехов, вся жизнь ее осталась в памяти знавших ее вечным служением, вечной жертвою на благо других… Лишь однажды она показалась мне, и ночь эта была страшна.

Лег я довольно поздно. Солнце давным-давно село, когда с неохотой отодвинул я старые манускрипты, отложил тетрадь с пером и погасил свечи. Совершив все необходимое, я, как и всегда, постарался отойти ко сну в состоянии спокойном и возвышенном, устремляя помыслы свои к Асхе. Спал я безмятежно, но внезапно увидел мать — бледная, с лицом, искаженным болью, шла она ко мне, простирая руки, и плакала в отчаянии, и звала, и молила о чем-то… Понимал я в тот миг, что сие лишь сон, но даже во сне стало мне не по себе от этого зрелища. Однако не успел я проснуться, как погрузился в иное видение. Очутился я, как показалось мне, в центре огромного пожарища — кругом, куда ни глянь, были лишь огонь, черный дым, угли да пепел. Я смотрел на пламя, вдыхал отвратительный запах горелого и не мог отчего-то пошевелиться, чтобы уйти, покинуть сие страшное место, словно незримые путы или оковы мешали мне. Я посмотрел вниз — и увидел собственное тело, увидел кости, выступившие из-под обуглившейся плоти... Оно горело и горело, это длилось и длилось, а я все еще был здесь, привязанный к нему, и ощутил вдруг невероятное отчаяние, досаду и печаль. Я звал к себе смерть и никак не мог дозваться ее, чтобы сей ад наконец-то закончился, и вдруг чей-то голос, исполненный тоски, произнес где-то совсем рядом, едва ли не внутри меня самого:

— Арантир… Помните обо мне, Арантир!

Это был голос Сехбета. 

В сей миг я наконец-то проснулся — так, как не просыпался ранее никогда. Я задыхался. Хотел было кликнуть слуг, но голос не слушался меня. Руки и лицо были совершенно ледяными, на лбу выступила холодная испарина, пальцы онемели. Сердце мое молчало, будто скованное льдом, и вдруг, с пробуждением моим, словно очнулось и отчаянно заколотилось. Я рывком сел на постели, пытаясь унять бешеный стук в груди и восстановить контроль над телом и разумом своим, отогнать холодный ужас, охвативший меня, и начать мыслить ясно, как должно.

С Сехбетом что-то случилось. Но что? И почему? Опытный некромант, великий воин, ушедший в поход под предводительством самого Белкета, мудрого, все знающего, все просчитывающего, никогда не допускающего ошибок… Что могло произойти с ним? И отчего плакала матушка, о чем пыталась предупредить меня, о чем умоляла? Я вскочил, закатал рукава, плеснул холодной водой из кувшина себе в лицо. Очнись, Арантир… 

О сне я не мог более и думать. Тревога моя, та, что я ощутил еще в Иллума-Надине, а потом на могиле родителей, нарастала с каждой минутою. Наспех набросив домашнее одеяние и убрав волосы, я еще успел вознести Асхе короткую молитву, упрашивая ее проявить милость ко мне и позволить мне во всем разобраться, не пропустить знаки ее и действовать правильно, как вдруг со стороны конюшни донеслось до слуха моего истошное ржание. Понимая, что творится неладное, я сбежал по лестнице и внизу столкнулся с Таммаром.

— Что происходит?  
— Не знаю, господин!

Мы оба — я в домашнем, а он в исподнем — выскочили наружу, а навстречу нам уже бежали работники.

— Что стряслось?  
— Господин Арантир, господин Таммар, не поймем! Кони как одурели, мечутся, рвутся вон, словно боятся!   
— Смотрите, смотрите! — крикнул кто-то. Все мы обернулись на крик — и замерли на месте.

Над ночным горизонтом разгоралось зарево. С каждой секундой становилось оно все ярче и ярче, и внезапно ощутили мы то, что животные почуяли прежде нас, — под ногами нашими дрогнула земля. И снова. И снова… Проснувшиеся слуги выбежали из флигеля и лачуг своих и окружили нас плотным кольцом.

— Нешто огненная гора на юге пробудилась опять? — бормотала старая кухарка, протирая глаза. — Спала-спала полвека, и на тебе…

Земля между тем продолжала вздрагивать, а зарево в небе становилось все ярче, и вдруг весь горизонт словно вспыхнул. Нет, не словно — он действительно вспыхнул. Пламя, неестественно яркое, бежало по земле, летело по воздуху, словно приближался к нам чудовищный огненный смерч. 

— Что же это, господин Арантир? — тихо спросил кто-то. Мы всё еще просто стояли, не в силах пошевелиться. — И впрямь потоки с огненной горы? Они же никогда не добирались сюда…  
— Нет… — ответил я и не узнал своего голоса. — Это магия. Проклятая магия…

Служанка за моим плечом ахнула и заплакала. 

— Прекрати, Джури, — строго сказал Таммар. — Ведь господин с нами, он защитит нас.

Истинное волшебство сотворили слова Таммара — оковы оцепенения пали с меня, и я резко обернулся. Страх, боль, сомнения и все чувства мои словно растаяли, осталась одна только решимость. Я не думал, что мне делать, — я знал. 

— Все в большой дом, быстро! — воскликнул я. — Скорее, если хотите жить!

Слуги сорвались с мест и поспешили укрыться в господском доме. Когда привели под руки хромого кузнеца и разместили в зале живых и неживых, Таммар через двери доложил мне, что все в сборе. Тогда я, воспретив людям своим выходить наружу и отрешившись от мыслей об огненной буре, что неслась прямо на нас, сосредоточился и последовательно, как до того у родительских могил, стал возводить вокруг дома защиту — слой за слоем: от огня, от земли, от воды, от воздуха, от молний, природных и наведенных рукой человеческой, от порчи случайной, от злого умысла и вреда напрасного, а вокруг людей — и от пустой гибели… Протянув затем руку и ощутив отклик, я убедился, что щиты, установленные мною, действуют, и побежал к конюшне. Погрузив коней в сон, дабы не покалечились от страха, я повторил все то же и здесь. После перебрался к флигелю, затем — к домикам прислуги. Огненный вихрь был уже совсем рядом, а я все бежал и бежал, побуждаемый единственным стремлением — успеть спасти как можно больше… Внезапно я остановился и, движимый еще более дурным, чем прежде, предчувствием, поднял голову. Освещенное небо теперь закрывала серая, будто из пыли состоящая туча, и вдруг откуда-то сверху посыпались камни. 

— Господин, господин! — отчаянно кричали мне. 

Я бросился в дом, понимая, что сделал все возможное, и успел еще притворить за собою дверь, до того как земля задрожала от падающих с неба глыб, а потом все вокруг затопило пламя.

Казалось, что много часов длился разгул неведомых сил, на самом же деле прошло лишь несколько минут. Стихия стала удаляться, удары огромных камней о землю ощущались все реже, огненный смерч понесся дальше сеять гибель и разрушение, и за окнами воцарился мрак, нарушаемый лишь отсветами пожаров. 

— Никому не выходить наружу до утра, — велел я. 

Слуги расположились кто на стульях, кто на полу. Всхлипывали напуганные служанки, закрывая платками и рукавами лица свои. Плакал, не сдерживаясь, садовник, жизнь положивший на создание прекрасного сада для матери моей. Прочие лишь мрачно молчали, втайне скорбя о небогатом имуществе своем, как они полагали, утраченном, и только неживые терпеливо ждали приказаний. 

Наконец Таммар решился нарушить общее молчание.

— Господин мой Арантир, — тихо спросил он, — знаете ли вы, что случилось и отчего? Что за стихия пронеслась над домом вашим, откуда взялась? Если это огненная гора да землетрясение, что ж так быстро закончилось все, почему ничего животные наши не почуяли до поры?  
— Эх, Таммар, — вдруг хрипло отозвался хромой кузнец — бывший солдат, принятый на службу еще отцом моим за большую силу и мастерство великое, — с перепугу, что ль, смущаешь хозяина лишними расспросами? Ведь сказал тебе господин, что это магия дурная! А прочее… Сам не догадываешься, что за огненный смерч да камнепад небесный могли прийти с юго-запада?

Старый воин произнес то, что давным-давно было ведомо сердцу моему и что я еще только осознавал разумом. Не подкосились ноги мои в тот миг, не закружилась от ужаса голова — я остался стоять, как стоял, чувствуя, как смертный холод затапливает душу мою.

— Маги, господин Таммар, — тихо кивнул я. — Безбожные маги из Серебряных Городов… Это месть. Месть за поход великого Белкета. Не только наш край — верно, весь Эриш сейчас объят пламенем…

Асха всемогущая, сколькие же погибли?! Живые и неживые. Наставники и ученики. Господа и слуги. Мужи и жены. Старцы и редкие младенцы. Живность домашняя и звери лесные… 

Сколько же всего разрушено и утрачено безвозвратно? Плодородные поля и прекрасные рощи. Чистые источники и кладбища, где покоились предки наши. Мосты и дороги, замки и статуи. Библиотеки с бесценными книгами. Вся история и культура наша, древние писания и плоды новейших изысканий… Великие города — Нар-Анкар, Нар-Эриш, купеческий Нар-Харад. Иллума-Надин…

Сколько было нас, бегущих в ночи, освещаемых страшным заревом, пытающихся под градом камней спасти хоть что-то, хоть кого-то? Самые опытные ушли вместе с Белкетом, в иных поместьях не осталось никого, кто владел бы в должной степени магией, и все находившиеся там были обречены. Я мог лишь тешить себя надеждой, что наставники в городах вовремя осознали опасность, успели защитить послушников и жителей…

— Понял, Таммар? — кузнец беззвучно выругался. — Господин верно говорит. Обозлились еретики за то, что Белкет пошел на них войною, и отыгрываются теперь на нас. На детях, на бабах, на увечных да старых, на домах, на скотине да на покойниках наших… 

Таммар тронул меня за плечо. Я обернулся и увидел, что он бледнее отбеленного полотна. 

— Но, господин… Как же… Ведь они должны были сражаться с армией архонта Белкета! Если они сейчас беспрепятственно взялись за нас, это значит…  
— Это значит, — я сам не верил в то, что говорю, — что воевать им больше не с кем, Таммар.

***

Утро не принесло нам ничего радостного. Велев женщинам оставаться в доме, я покинул его первым, за мной вышли Таммар и прочие мужи.

— Господин, — воскликнул конюх, — неужто вы, рискуя собою, спасли дома наши?! Благослови вас великая богиня!

Однако общее ликование быстро стихло.

— Госпожа наша, да за что же… — прошептал кто-то. 

Все вокруг, куда ни глянь, было уничтожено, кроме построек, кои успел я защитить. Не осталось ни руин, ни обломков, ни стволов обугленных — кругом была выжженная холмистая пустошь. Не стало ни сада, ни колодца, ни ворот, ни дороги. Мертвую землю покрывала спекшаяся черная корка, и не разобрать было, что в ней трава, что цветок, а что останки живого существа. Ничего не было вокруг, кроме разбитых каменных глыб, лишь там, где находилось еще вчера удаленное кладбище, возвышались два одиноких надгробия, лепящихся друг к другу. В ноздри бил резкий запах гари. Вдали, там, где был лес, ничего было не разглядеть — все заволакивала густая пелена дыма. Кажется, все мы разом ахнули:

— Асха всемогущая! Ракид…

Мастер Ракид с женою и двумя взрослыми сыновьями своими жил в доме подле лесопильни, коей управлял весьма успешно многие годы. Навыков его хватало на то, чтобы отдавать приказы неживым работникам, но, конечно, он не смог бы защитить свой дом и семью свою, а добраться сюда, к господскому дому, не было у них времени — до лесопильни и по хорошей дороге было часа полтора пешим ходом. 

— Господин Арантир… — никогда я не видел Таммара таким. Казалось, он совершенно отчаялся. Неудивительно — почти все, чему посвятил он жизнь свою, испепелили у него на глазах. — Что нам теперь делать, господин Арантир? Ведь, боюсь, вся страна наша перестала существовать в единую ночь… Асха всемогущая, — вдруг вырвалось у него, — как хорошо, что _ее_ ты забрала раньше, что хоть _она_ не видит этого и не страдает!

Он говорил о моей матери. Неужто дорожил ею не только как милостивой госпожою? Неужто была у его преданности и иная причина? Впрочем, для исследования глубин чужого сердца момент был неподходящим.

— Господин Таммар, — я и сам едва был способен говорить, раздавленный осознанием произошедшего. — Ничего не известно нам, и ничего великого сделать мы сейчас не сумеем. Начнем же с дел малых, но необходимых! Стоят дома наши, как прежде, остались у нас кое-какие припасы и пара бочек с водою в подвале, да и сами мы живы и сохранили здравие. Поступим так: вознесем Асхе молитву и первым делом восстановим колодец, дабы было что пить людям и лошадям, а когда уляжется пожар и дым рассеется, мы — вы, я и господин ловчий — отправимся к лесопильне, хоть пешком по бездорожью, и узнаем о судьбе мастера Ракида и его домочадцев. Затем начнем расчищать дорогу, чтобы послать гонцов и узнать, как обстоят дела в городах ближайших и нельзя ли раздобыть там провизии. О большем не будем пока гадать.

Взглянул Таммар на меня в изумлении, и посветлело лицо его.

— Господин Арантир, — молвил он пристыжено, — вы правы. Простите невольную слабость мою. Дозволите ли приступить немедля? Эй, вы слышали, что сказал хозяин? Несите заступы! Вода нужна!   
— Завалило старый колодец, господин Таммар! — крикнули издали.   
— Значит, чистить будем, а то и новый копать! Что ж теперь, смерти от жажды дожидаться? Давайте, давайте!

***

Расчистка колодца заняла почти два дня. Когда вынули из него камни и выгребли размокший пепел, обнаружилось, что на дне лишь вязкая грязь, сочащаяся из пор изуродованной земли. Казалось, углублять и очищать колодец потребуется бесконечно, казалось, мы никогда более не напьемся вдосталь, не омоем пересохших рук своих, но под конец второго дня, когда все уже почти потеряли надежду, а в доме оставалось не более пары ведер воды, на стенках вдруг начала выступать долгожданная влага...

Лесной пожар к тому времени улегся, хотя небо было по-прежнему затянуто дымными серыми облаками, а дышать от пыли и дурного запаха было тяжко. Взяв воды, мы с Таммаром и ловчим Рималем направились к лесопильне. Обугленные палки вместо стволов и тот же страшный черный ковер, в коем утопали упавшие с неба валуны, — вот и все, что осталось от негустого, но красивого и тихого леса нашего. 

Ожидали мы почти любой картины, но то, что открылось взору нашему, было страшнее всего того, что мы могли вообразить. На месте лесопилки и деревянного дома, где обитал еще недавно мастер Ракид, увидели мы два пепелища, и ничего более. Не оставалось сомнений в том, что все обитатели дома погибли в страшном ночном пожаре, не имея ни единого шанса спастись. 

Бледный Таммар стоял неподвижно, рукою прикрывши лицо свое, а Рималь в ужасе непрерывно молился. Я прислушался и сделал ему знак молчать.

— Мы не одни, господин Рималь, — я подошел к бывшему дому Ракида и опустился на колени, погрузив пальцы в еще теплый пепел.  
— Что, драконов ради… — начал Рималь возмущенно, но Таммар, видно, одернул его, и тот продолжил шепотом: — Что происходит, Таммар?  
— Неупокоенные души, — тихо сказал ему Таммар, — господин чувствует их… Да тихо ты, не мешай ему!

Рималь затих. Сосредоточившись, я мерно зачерпывал ладонями пепел и вдруг услышал плач. Сперва плакал один голос, потом к нему присоединился второй, третий…

— Мастер Ракид, — воззвал я в духе своем, — мастер, если это вы, покажитесь мне! Самар, Эйли, госпожа Рана! Это я, Арантир, господин ваш и друг, не бойтесь, откройтесь мне!   
— Мы не можем, господин… — внезапно услышал я. — Мы не видим вас… Мы не знаем, где мы… Мы не ведаем, что с нами… — плакали голоса в душе моей, и я содрогнулся от сострадания. Однако я продолжал говорить с погибшими — в том, что это они, не было сомнений, — и постепенно выяснил, что способны их души чувствовать и слышать друг друга, но не видят ни меня, ни мира проявленного, ни мира духов. И так и этак пытался я вывести заблудившихся и наконец понял, что, будучи уже частью мира духовного, остались они прилепившимися к миру плотному, ибо не понимали, что мертвы, и легче было показать им себя и место их гибели, чем пытаться отворить им, слепым в духе, врата к Асхе. 

Долго беседовал я с мастером Ракидом, женой его и сыновьями, подводя их постепенно к страшной правде, и наконец постигли они сами, что погибли, и лишь тогда узрели и друг друга, и меня, и Таммара с Рималем, и пепелище, ставшее их могилою. И указал я им на место сие, и объяснил еще раз, что случилось с ними, и уяснили они всё, и возрадовались тому, что открылись духовные очи их и могут они увидеть друг друга, и почувствовал я их признательность. 

— Многие годы вы были верны мне и дому моему, и помогу я душам вашим отправиться на покой, — сказал я им тогда. — Прошу лишь в последний раз послужить мне. Согласны ли вы?  
— Согласны, господин, — услышал я голоса, тихие, точно шелест листвы, от которой остался ныне лишь пепел.   
— Ракид, Рана, Самар, Эйли, призываю вас! Клянусь вам, после того как исполните обещанное, в тот же час освободить вас и проводить к Асхе! Связываю себя словом своим, а душу свою с вашими душами! — дав им клятву сию, я изложил суть дела. Попросил я их, гонцов бесплотных и быстрейших, отправиться в разные части Эриша и принести мне сведения о том, живы ли еще города и люди, их населявшие. 

Исчезли посланные мои и через несколько мгновений вновь явились, и поплыли перед глазами моими чудовищные картины: разрушенные замки, выжженные поселения, обугленные кости в грязном месиве и на разбитых дорогах, озера и реки, превратившиеся в черные болота… Однако узрел я, что стоит Нар-Анкар, — не подвело меня чутье, верно догадался я, что наставники сумеют спасти город. Устоял и Нар-Харад — между людом торговым оказалось и немало сильных магов, защитивших городские стены и площади. Цел был и Иллума-Надин — мудрый Сехбет, отправляясь в поход, не забыл укрыть замок, как подобает. Сильнее всего пострадал Нар-Эриш — мало что осталось от него, великая столица лежала в руинах, сохранились лишь немногие здания, где, видно, и скрывались те, кто чудом избежал гибели.

Теперь видел я внутренним взором своим всех четверых и в тот же час, как поклялся им, исполнил обещание. Проведя надлежащий ритуал, я простился с ними навеки и отпустил их.

Домой мы вернулись в молчании, лишь напоследок, перед тем как уйти к себе, я обернулся к Таммару:

— Завтра начнем расчищать дорогу, господин Таммар. Отдохните.   
— Благодарю вас, господин Арантир, — он помедлил и добавил, не глядя на меня, — знаете, госпожа гордилась бы вами. Она так и сказала, когда вы родились: «Когда-нибудь посланный Асхой спасет всех вас!» Посланный Асхой, поданный Асхой — она часто вас так называла… Отец и мать ваши верили, что сама богиня прислала вас в этот мир, дабы вы проводили в жизнь ее волю, и я тоже верю, что это истинно так. 

Таммар поклонился и ушел. Глядя ему вслед, я вдруг понял, кто же еще знал правду о моем рождении и кто похоронил мать рядом с отцом. 

Я поднялся наверх, закрылся в покоях своих и без сил опустился на пол.

***

Дорогу до большого тракта освободили от камней за неделю. Я помогал работникам, как мог, — силою своей раскалывал крупные глыбы на мелкие части, дабы легче было их убрать. Когда мы добрались до цели, отрадно было увидеть, что и главный путь в ближайшие города постепенно расчищают живущие рядом.

После того как все было закончено, призвал я живых слуг, поблагодарил их от всего сердца и сказал им горькую правду:

— Долгие годы вы верно служили матери моей и дому моему, но в сей час следует мне признать очевидное: все разрушено, все, чем владел я, утрачено, и я стал беден. Ничего почти у меня не осталось, и нечем мне отныне оплатить вашу преданность. Возьмите же, что пожелаете, в память обо мне и отправляйтесь в уцелевшие города, там вы найдете способы прокормить себя. 

После сего я ушел к себе и постарался погрузиться в работу, не желая слышать, как остаюсь один, как уходят те, кого знал я многие годы. Лишь вечером я спустился вниз и узрел неожиданную картину: возле лестницы в молчании ожидали меня слуги. Почти всех увидел я перед собою и остановился, не понимая, отчего они остались и зачем ждали меня. Таммар по обыкновению вышел вперед.

— Господин, — промолвил он, — никуда мы не уйдем, судьба наша — быть рядом с вами. Всё понимаем мы, не хотим и сами умирать голодной смертью, и вам не желаем быть в тягость. Вам нужно учиться и служить, а не обременять себя заботами о нашем пропитании.   
— Чего же вы хотите, Таммар? — я еще не понимал того, что он пытается сказать мне. Таммар вздохнул.  
— Если вам угодно, если наставники ваши дозволят вам… Обратите нас, господин. Любую форму нежизни дайте нам, какую пожелаете, и мы еще много лет будем хранить ваш дом и могилы предков ваших. Мы действительно желаем сего, господин Арантир. В Эрише теперь трудно придется живым, а в нежизни вряд ли мы вспомним о голоде и бедах своих. И Ахид перестанет лить слезы о погибшем саде, и Кайс еще, быть может, встанет на обе ноги, если не будет страдать от болей, и мое собственное сердце наконец-то утихнет. С госпожой умерла половина меня самого, так пусть же умрет и другая… Да и вам ведь когда-то нужно будет научиться прерывать жизнь ради того, чтобы в нежизни сделать душу сильнее. Если даже что-то у вас не получится, мы все предпочтем быструю смерть от вашей достойной руки мучительной гибели от голода.   
— Мне все равно нужно будет испросить в Нар-Анкаре дозволения, Таммар, — нерешительно сказал я.  
— Мы знаем, господин. Мы дождемся вас. Постараемся дождаться. Исполните ли вы нашу просьбу?

Я собрался с духом и посмотрел на верных своих.

— Даю слово, — сказал я.

***

Сюрпризы на том не закончились. Была уже почти ночь, я сидел в темном кабинете, обдумывая случившееся, когда услышал внизу шум и чужой голос и решил спуститься.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил я и увидел, что служанки столпились вокруг незнакомого молодого воина, полулежащего на полу.  
— Лорд Арантир… Мне нужен лорд Арантир… — повторял он, задыхаясь, точно заклинание, а старшая горничная поила его водою.

Я подошел к нему и присел рядом.

— Арантир — это я. Кто вы, и что привело вас сюда?   
— Меня послал лорд Сехбет…

Я вздрогнул. Сехбет? Так это гонец Сехбета?!

— Расскажите же мне, что произошло. Расскажите, прошу вас! Эй, подайте еще воды!

Гонец всхлипнул и вдруг расплакался. Да, мальчик, видно, недобрые вести ты принес мне…

— Скажите, что случилось с армией? Где владыка Белкет?  
— Его больше нет, — выдавил солдат сквозь слезы. — И армии нет. Мы продвигались очень успешно, но однажды на поле боя нас окружили — враги вышли оттуда, откуда не должны были напасть, и отступать было некуда, а против нас применили странную огненную магию… — он снова всхлипнул. — Всю нежить просто испепелили вмиг, и негде было взять подкреплений… Иные лорды тоже тогда сгорели… Не успели спастись…  
— Погодите! А лорд Сехбет?  
— И господин Сехбет… Его тоже… Многих повелителей смерти взяли в плен, на каждого навалились по десятку воинов, джиннов и еще каких-то тварей… А потом их привязали к столбам и сожгли… Даже живых! Они кричали... Остальные молчали или молились. И господин Сехбет там был… Он мне до того велел: если, мол, со мной что случится, сообщи лорду Арантиру, рассказал, где искать вас… Я спрятался и смотрел, как их казнят… Видел, как он горел… И побежал…

Несчастный гонец разрыдался. Я велел приготовить ему постель, воды для омовения, приказал немедля накормить его и показать лекарю, а сам оставил его в покое. 

Медленно-медленно поднялся я к себе, сел за стол в кабинете и уронил голову на руки. Белкет. Старые лорды. Армия Эриша… Великий архонт, всегда и все ты учитывал и только одного — предательства — не заподозрил бы в людях своих без веских оснований. 

Сехбет. Сехбет…

***

Тогда, в Иллума-Надине, мы говорили о нежизни. Сехбет сказал мне:

— Мальчик мой, нежизнь, без сомнения, поможет вам. Без соблазнов и страстей ум ваш раскроется, а воля возрастет многократно. Но весь секрет в том, чтобы научиться обуздывать себя, еще будучи живым! Не спешите в нежизнь, Арантир, не торопитесь — умрите сперва не буквально, но фигурально, затворите себя для искушений, заслонитесь от лишней боли, не дозволяйте чувствам брать верх над разумом, и вы будете готовы к нежизни...

Сехбет был прав. Годы и годы готовил я себя к этому дню. Я многих потерял и остался один. Я многое познал, пережил многое и постиг, что сердце мое есть сердце человеческое и при всех достоинствах оно мешает мне. 

Я, однако, решился на сие не ради избавления от боли и горестей, но ради того, чтобы подняться к новым высотам духа и полностью посвятить себя Асхе, стать проводником ее воли, слиться с нею настолько, насколько возможно. В этом и только в этом вижу я теперь смысл бытия своего. Никого и ничего более нет у меня, кроме великой богини…

— Готов ли ты, лорд Арантир? Обратного пути не будет. Понимаешь ли, на что идешь?  
— Понимаю.   
— Нежизнь сделает тебя могущественным, но переход, как и истинная смерть, может быть очень мучительным для тебя. Я обязан предупредить.  
— Я принимаю это. Я готов вытерпеть сие ради Асхи.

Вытерпеть страдание в последний раз, в последний день мирской жизни своей, не врагам, но Асхе отдать последние удары сердца своего, последний вздох свой…

— Идем же, достойный. Все готово, тебя ждут.

…В тот день я умер и возродился вновь, сильнее прежнего.

***

Слишком уж часто стал я предаваться воспоминаниям, пора прекратить сие. Душа моя обязана быть сильной, и ни к чему растравлять ее, точно сердце живого. Довольно, Арантир.

— Владыка Арантир… Простите, я прервал вашу медитацию?! Дело в том, что лорды из провинций собрались и ожидают вас...  
— Благодарю тебя. Все в порядке. Пусть они подождут, через несколько минут я буду в зале совета.


	8. Кости Фионы

— Маркел, ты готов?   
— Готов, учитель.

Сандро знал, что я и сам не против отправиться в империю. 

— Ваша воля священна. Да обратятся на нашу сторону многие и многие заблудшие.  
— Со мной не хитри, ученик. Не только в моей воле причина, — неторопливо сказал мне Сандро. Он, как всегда, казался добродушным, — ты хочешь увидеть ее и вскоре увидишь. Ничего, пусть и это послужит на благо нашему делу. Думаю, она примет тебя охотно, ей есть за что тебя благодарить, но будь осмотрителен. Твои чувства можно понять, но не позволяй им заслонить нашу главную цель. 

И я отправился к тебе.

Ты совсем не изменилась. Радостная, ты представила меня королю как своего спасителя, и глаза твои горели восхищением. Разумеется, должность при дворе я получил без труда, и первая задача была выполнена успешно. Остальное зависело от меня. 

Демонстрировать всем и каждому мою подлинную веру не стоило, и я начал искать тех, кого интересовали темные таинства, — чем больше у меня было сторонников, тем прочнее становились мои собственные позиции при дворе, а чем больше некромантов было среди моих людей, тем лучше. В конце концов, я знал, чего хочу, и то, что не удалось Людмиле, удалось бы мне. А кто еще сумел бы вернуть Эришу прежнее величие? Уж, конечно, не эта властолюбивая дура, не глупые фанатики, последователи старого Белкета, и не трусливые зануды, просиживающие зады по кельям, наивно и слепо верящие в Асху и не знающие, что ее ждет. Учитель не зря ставил на меня — эту партию я вполне способен был выиграть. 

Теперь все в прошлом: гороскопы для твоих придворных; тайные сборища в катакомбах и на древних кладбищах; твой пронзительный взор; взгляд короля, чуточку самодовольный — да, советник королевы, завидуй мне, завидуйте мне все, со мною в покои вечером уходит прекраснейшая женщина на свете! Столько лет, Фиона, король не знал, о ком ты думаешь в его объятиях и кого видишь на его месте. Столько лет, Фиона, ты не знала, где я пропадаю по ночам, пока ты отдаешь свой долг королю. Столько лет двойной, тройной жизни… Столько я извел флаконов отвратительных духов — однажды я заметил, что прислуга принюхивается после моих возвращений под утро (увы, запах склепа перебить невозможно, он въедается в ткань, в волосы, кажется, в саму кожу)…

Столько времени я смотрел на тебя издали — до тех пор, пока король не счел меня безопасным и не стал оставлять нас наедине. Столько обмана, столько молчания, напряженного и двусмысленного. Я знал, что хожу по лезвию ножа, и однажды все случилось — после незначительной размолвки с королем ты не выдержала. Пришла ко мне, смотрела на меня, и в твоем взгляде полыхало пламя, а ты говорила, говорила, говорила… Вспоминала все, что случилось в Эрише. Я не слушал и не слышал — я ждал. Я знал, что ты хочешь сказать на самом деле, и понимал: оттолкни я тебя сейчас — и завтра же буду изгнан, и все рухнет. Я не мог этого допустить и решился один раз приоткрыть правду, чтобы не провалить дело. Я надеялся, что моего красноречивого взора будет достаточно, но нет, тебе было мало, да и мне самому тоже. Я понимал, что не убедил тебя, удержав твой огненный взгляд и показав мучительное желание в своем собственном… 

Ты отошла, ты плакала, глядя в окно, разочарованная, и я понял, что все пропадет, если я не рискну. Я и так рисковал постоянно, а тогда на карту было поставлено слишком многое. «Молчите, боги», — грозно подумал я, подошел к тебе, а когда ты повернулась ко мне, в глазах твоих были слезы, страдание и надежда, и на минуту я позволил себе стать таким, каким ты желала видеть меня, выпустить наружу немного, совсем немного подлинного чувства, истинного себя, хотя что истинно в паутине иллюзий, сотканной проклятой тюремщицей для немощных и безвольных недоумков? Я обнял тебя, прижал к себе — тесно, слишком тесно для того, чтобы ты, уже отнюдь не невинная дева, могла не ощутить, не понять… И только тогда глаза твои широко распахнулись, заблестели, а лицо залил румянец. 

— Нет, — прошептала ты, почти счастливая, — нет, нет, я не могу… Я не должна, — и попыталась высвободиться, но слишком деликатно, чересчур ласково для истинного сопротивления. Я немедленно отстранился и попросил прощения за дерзость. Конечно, ты меня простила. 

Пустота поглотила произошедшее, и никто никогда ни о чем не узнал. Только с тех пор, встречаясь со мной взглядом, ты всегда слегка краснела, а глаза твои сияли восторгом. Да, ты все поняла правильно, Фиона, и я не пожалел, что открылся, — у тебя больше не возникало сомнений в том, зачем я здесь. Это было мне на руку — я мог с тех пор сколь угодно долго прятать свою истинную цель. Другую истинную цель.

Все это в прошлом. Все кануло в небытие. Асха, которой я обещал когда-то служить, забрала тебя. Тебя больше нет. Проклятая богиня, лживая богиня, твой конец близок. Ты отняла у меня Фиону, и то, что осталось от нее, изменилось, сильно изменилось, оно искажено, испорчено смертью… Но не утрачено. А ты заплатишь — и мне, и учителю, заплатишь всем за боль и беды, за кровь и страх, за утрату тех единственных, кто был нам хоть чем-то дорог, за ложь и иллюзии — твои дети пичкают ими глупцов всего мира. Молчишь, Асха? Молчи. Молчи-и…

Они прогнали меня, Фиона. Не зря я никогда не любил твоего сына и твоего брата. Мне нечего терять — я еще вернусь, поверь мне. Кроме того, я уйду не один. Я заберу тебя с собой, Фиона.

Мало ли я видел черепов на свете! Не пойму, что я чувствую, когда смотрю на тебя, лежащую здесь, в этом склепе. Будь моя воля, я остался бы с тобой, но ты ушла, и мне тебя не вернуть, твоя душа далеко, а тело близко — здесь, передо мной, наконец-то мое. Ты ведь хотела этого, Фиона? 

Я никогда не говорил тебе, как ты красива. Не было случая, не было и смысла. Я не могу вернуть тебя, но способен хотя бы твоим костям подарить шанс на новую жизнь. Многие сказали бы, что это кощунство — коснуться набальзамированной плоти той, что мертва далеко не первый день, и не просто коснуться — отъять, забрать часть от единого целого и сохранить, дабы наполнить магией, дабы сохранить не только память. Многие, но не я. Коварство, воровство, кощунство, извращение — мне безразлично, как это назовут. Ты нужна мне, могучая посвященная, побывавшая мертвой, вернувшаяся в мир живых, а ныне снова мертвая, ты нужна мне, мой реликварий, мой дар, моя несостоявшаяся судьба, мне нужны твои силы, твои кости, твоя голова. До философии ли мне, до мыслей ли о кощунстве! 

Молчишь, Асха? Молчи. Лучше молчи!

Наконец я могу дотронуться до тебя — пусть не так, как тебе бы хотелось, но все же дотронуться. Мы одни в этом склепе, сюда никто не придет и не помешает нам. Твои волосы ничуть не потускнели, как странно… 

Никто не увидит того, что я сотворю с тобой. Ни брезгливости, ни жалости, ни боли, ведь теперь ты будешь со мной, Фиона. Снова и снова, каждый день. Всегда. Однажды мы вернемся и все исправим, и жизнь будет такой, какой захотим мы, а не спесивые лицемерные боги. Ты желала быть со мною рядом — так ты поможешь мне? Человеческая плоть сильна даже после смерти, но клинок и магия сильнее. Я разрушу остатки твоей красоты, но поверь, цель того стоит. Теперь мы не расстанемся, да, Фиона?

Ты смотришь на это, Асха? Ты молчишь? Молчи. Молчи…


	9. Приманка

Она прибыла ко мне под дождем на уставшем коне. Спокойная с виду, промокшая до нитки, а губы подрагивают, и глаза красны. Изгнали. Отняли титул, отобрали земли. Я давно этого ждал, но нет такой беды, из которой нельзя было бы извлечь пользу. Тепло очага, роскошный наряд вместо сырого дорожного одеяния и приятная беседа вселят покой и доверие в сердце любой молодой леди. К тому же у старины Джованни для живых — пока еще живых — друзей всегда найдется и превосходное вино, и кое-какая закуска. 

Согрелась, насытилась, слегка опьянела, и я на правах наставника отослал ее в покои для гостей — от усталости, разочарования и хмельного она едва держалась на ногах. Пусть крепкий сон делает свое дело, а мне пока есть над чем подумать… 

За что нам такая напасть? Откуда он взялся, этот выскочка, покрытый книжной пылью? Сидел себе взаперти, рылся в древних томах и вдруг преподнес всем неприятнейший сюрприз — положил половину Эриша к своим ногам! Я мало его знаю, но все, говоря о нем… Ах, да о чем это я, кто и когда о нем говорил, помилуйте! Только наши ученые, полубезумные старцы, — они одни его почему-то всегда ценили, кроме них, он никому не был особенно интересен… Так вот, говоря о нем, все прежде были единодушны: жалок, ничтожен; фанатик, а не воин; единственные наслаждения — лишний разок помолиться да приласкать книжные страницы… В лучшем случае отзывались так: «Умен, но слишком скромен, аскетичен и помешан на вере». 

Вот так скромник, вот так аскет! Неужели из-за этого проклятого псаломщика я могу потерять все, что имею, то, что досталось мне столь дорогой ценой? Да кто он такой, чтобы я позволил ему это?! Нет, святоша, так не пойдет. Я не я буду, если не остановлю тебя, и, кажется, вижу способ от тебя избавиться… Половину Эриша ты уже объединил — превосходно! Но нашей земле нужен настоящий правитель, опытный, знающий... Что проку от того, кто перелистывает фолианты, рассыпающиеся в прах, да ползает на коленях, вознося молитвы? Нет, необходим тот, кто искушен в интригах, способен держать в руках десятки нитей незримой паутины и видеть на сотню шагов вперед, так неужели какой-то жалкий… Впрочем, не такой уж он и жалкий. О Асха, кто мог предположить, что он столь опасен и коварен! Выжидал годами, десятилетиями — и теперь наносит удар за ударом, берет город за городом — у кого научился, где? — и не боится выступить против самых могущественных из нас… Значит, и сюда доберется. Ну ничего, ничего, старине Джованни уже случалось проявлять видимую покорность. 

Иллума-Надин — вот что я отдам ему. Пусть тешится. Он, говорят, ненавидит демонов и жалует их истребителей — что ж, мы станем таковыми! Мальфрой ничтожен, ему не под силу управлять этим городом, он не правитель и не воин. Он лишь путается под ногами, хотя убрать его с дороги будет проще, чем когда-то мою собственную сестрицу… К слову, ведь и на Лукрецию нашлась управа — еретик Сандро, обманув ее, сыграл мне на руку. Невероятно, что после этого она последовала за ним… Бр-р, скверную компанию выбрала себе сестра. Право, уж лучше Овидио. 

Покойный герцог Овидио… Все болтали тогда, что я его совратил. Несусветная чушь! Как можно совратить того, кто по своей природе и так подвержен соблазнам? Я лишь направил его туда, куда он, вне всякого сомнения, бросился бы и сам. Его ненасытность была несколько утомительной, и, право, хорошо, что, завладев городом Лукреции, я стал видеться с герцогом намного реже. За это тоже приходилось платить свою цену при встречах, но чего не сделаешь ради крупного выигрыша! Ах, Овидио, мне даже немного жаль тебя. Иногда с тобой было довольно забавно, особенно когда ты совершал грандиозные глупости. 

Вы, мои невообразимо мрачные друзья, уже забыли, что такое быть человеком, а я вот нет, я помню, я все помню и все понимаю: все эти эпические страсти, эти лихорадочные метания, чудовищные сомнения, черную досаду… В конце концов, у меня, в отличие от большинства из вас, худо-бедно бьется сердце. Наверняка и у нашего праведника есть в душе уголок, куда он предпочитает не заглядывать, но я брошу ему столь сладкую приманку, что он ее схватит непременно. Если он в глубине души тоскует о том человеческом, что утратил ради своего исступленного служения, то не сможет устоять — молодая, живая, сочная, любезная и послушная, она расшевелит его, непременно затронет те струнки, о которых он, кажется, не помнит. Если же он таков, как о нем говорят теперь, — чист, хладнокровен, расчетлив, то должен оценить ее мощь, способности и обретенные навыки... 

— Леди Орнелла у себя?  
— Да, господин, — кланяется слуга-вампир, — изволили отойти ко сну. Прикажете разбудить?  
— Ни в коем случае. Не беспокойте ее до утра.   
— Слушаюсь, господин.

Возможно, это не по-светски, но я у себя дома и желаю проведать ту, что мне служит. Вот и покои, где гостит Орнелла. Двери не заперты — забыла, несносная девчонка, не нужно было наливать ей лишнюю чашу… Впрочем, Асха все обращает на пользу — теперь она вряд ли проснется, услышав мои шаги. 

Странно видеть ее столь беззащитной, столь умопомрачительно уязвимой. Она не красавица, но по-своему, бесспорно, хороша — сильная, великолепно сложенная и весьма, весьма женственная. Открытые запястья, нежная шея, тонкая кожа так и манят меня, притягивают к себе — мне потребовалось бы совсем небольшое усилие, чтобы добраться до священного рубинового сока, который струится, пульсирует, светится и мерцает, свежий, живительный, способный опьянить кого угодно… Но довольно вздора, из этих жил я не глотну никогда. Успею напиться из иного источника, а Орнелла нужна мне совсем для другого. У нее грандиознейшая задача! Она еще не ведает о том, что ей предстоит, просто спит и тяжело вздыхает во сне. Подушки… Да, подушки всё еще мокры от слез. О, эти смертные женщины…

Не плачь, Орнелла. Ты многое потеряла, но обретешь куда больше, если успешно сыграешь свою роль в моем спектакле. Если все пойдет как надо, если опасность минует, то, быть может, ты станешь мне не только ученицей. В конце концов, одиночество приятно лишь в разумных дозах, а нам с тобою всегда было о чем поболтать, верно? Этому замку и моим землям — и будущим владениям тоже, но тише, об этом после, — нужна хозяйка. Верный рыцарь, помощница и подруга в одном лице — чем плохо? А уж титулом я тебя обеспечу, не сомневайся, и за свое унижение ты сумеешь отомстить, если захочешь. Главное — устранить этого книжного червя, эту чуму, свалившуюся на нас нежданно-негаданно, и ты мне непременно понадобишься. Но и об этом тоже после, все после…

Спи, Орнелла. Завтра нас ждет серьезная беседа, а сейчас смотри свои сны, смотри, пока можешь. Совсем скоро тебе будет уже не до этого.


	10. Черный рыцарь

У нас в замке возле моих покоев когда-то висел шерстяной гобелен. Выткана была на нем история — обыкновенная, такие повсюду встретишь: стены крепости осаждает армия чудищ, и они захватывают в плен юную деву, то ли графиню, то ли принцессу; дева простирает руки, умоляя о спасении, и кажется, что надежды у нее уже не осталось, но приходит ей на выручку примчавшийся на вороном скакуне благородный рыцарь в черных доспехах… Не помню, кто принес отцу в дар этот гобелен, — я была еще слишком мала. 

Как-то Эрик, гостивший у нас, увидел его и, смеясь, сказал, что дева похожа на меня.

— Значит, вы явились бы в черных латах и стали бы моим спасителем, лорд Эрик? — шутливо спросила я, в глубине души надеясь, что он поддержит игру, но Эрик оказался скучным.  
— О, леди Орнелла, черные латы мне не к лицу. Я прискакал бы под своими знаменами на белом коне и зарубил бы всех чудовищ, атакующих замок.

Убедившись в том, что лорд Эрик предпочел бы скорее отдать принцессу на растерзание, чем спасти ее, я сменила тему беседы. Кушанья и вина, что собирались подать на пиру, обсуждать нам было куда приятнее.

Увы, так и сбылось — не вышло из Эрика рыцаря.

***

Вскоре должны были подойти долгожданные подкрепления, потому мы оставили в захваченном замке небольшой отряд, а сами по воле господина, не желавшего медлить, двинулись дальше и разбили лагерь только ближе к ночи. Я не хотела никого видеть и сразу удалилась к себе; там я, избавившись от доспехов, прилегла на ложе, снедаемая стыдом. Как я могла быть столь глупой, столь неосмотрительной? Асха, ты одна ведаешь, какой позор пришлось пережить мне сегодня — на его-то глазах!

Были мы почти у самых ворот замка, яростно атаковали, уже карабкались по лестницам на стены наши воины, я подбадривала живых, бегущих за мной, убеждая их, что осталось недолго, что победа у нас в руках, и сама, желая подать им пример, помчалась вперед на врагов, держа меч наготове, как вдруг неизвестно кто выбил меня из седла. Хорошо, что я успела, почуяв удар в бок и падая, освободиться от стремян, иначе, боюсь, не было бы у меня сегодняшнего вечера. 

С трудом поднявшись, я огляделась — и в глубине души ужаснулась своей оплошности. Со всех сторон меня окружали демоны! Оказалось, что в азарте боя я отдалилась от войска, не заметив того, и попалась в ловушку. Учитель остался позади, солдаты были поглощены штурмом, и вряд ли кто-то успел заметить, что произошло со мной. Кругом, куда ни глянь, я видела только пламя, отвратительные морды да оскаленные пасти и взмолилась Асхе, чтобы она приняла мою душу, если не справлюсь с врагом. Я решила продать свою нежизнь подороже и приготовилась отражать последнюю атаку.

Исчадья ада словно того и ждали — набросились разом, и вдруг произошло странное: напавшие на меня дьяволы взмыли в воздух, охваченные неестественным светом, и исчезли. В ту же минуту несколько демонов, подскочивших ко мне, заледенели, образовав вокруг меня нечто вроде щита, мешающего прочим адским тварям подобраться ближе. Не понимая, что происходит, я обернулась и увидела, точно в тумане, как несется ко мне во весь опор на вороном коне всадник в темных одеждах, словно явился на помощь сам рыцарь с моего гобелена. Не постигала я, что это за видение и кто наслал его на меня, пока не услышала:

— Орнелла!

Я очнулась, вцепилась в протянутую руку, нашла ногою стремя, которое спаситель мой предусмотрительно бросил, с трудом подтянулась, рухнула поперек конской спины, точно пленница, и схватилась за луку. Истоптанная земля, тела, разбитые доспехи — все мелькало перед моим взором, я ожидала, что того и гляди упаду, а рыцарь мой, хоть и оказался в неудобном положении, сидел в седле более чем уверенно и даже не думал пользоваться поводьями, обходясь почти одними только шенкелями. Из боязни сорваться на полном скаку я никак не решалась выпустить его ладонь, а взглянув на нее, замерла — на бледной кисти я увидела паука, божественный символ Асхи…

Учитель поднял меня и усадил в седло перед собой. Удерживал он меня странно — обняв спереди за плечи, едва не за шею, словно нарочито избегал дотрагиваться до моего тела. Впрочем, это непривычное объятие было достаточно крепким, чтобы я уже не опасалась упасть, а послушный скакун уносил нас все дальше от злополучного замка. 

Встретили нас с почтением, а живые — даже с ликованием. Я хотела как можно быстрее спрыгнуть наземь, чтобы избавить покладистого коня от избыточного бремени, но владыка остановил меня:

— Подожди, дитя.

Обращаясь к окружившим нас, он произнес ровно, как всегда:

— Помогите госпоже спуститься и отведите к лекарям. Осторожнее! Она ранена.  
— Ранена, сир? — удивилась я.  
— Тебя сильно ударили, дитя, разве ты забыла?

Так вот оно что! Вот почему он старался не касаться меня. Какое счастье, что не брезгливость его была тому причиной.

Учитель тревожился не напрасно — когда с меня стащили латы, увидели, что я действительно пострадала, но, хвала Асхе, обошлось без переломов. Поверхностные раны мои закрыли и заживили быстро, и вскоре я снова была рядом с владыкой. Однако меня терзал жестокий стыд за свою невнимательность, едва не стоившую мне головы и обеспокоившую наставника. Внешне он остался, как обычно, невозмутим, хоть и не сказал мне ни единого слова, кроме самых необходимых. 

Гневается — так думала я на поле битвы. Гневается — понимала я, отмечая, что в пути он ни разу ко мне не обратился, размышляя о чем-то своем. Благом было уже и то, что он не отстранил меня от похода совсем... 

Гневается — сокрушалась я, лежа в палатке и давая отдых измученному телу. Учитель не высказал порицания, не лишил меня полномочий и доверия, казалось, все в порядке, но что-то мучило мою душу нестерпимо. О Асха, знаешь ли ты, что со мной? Что же такое я пережила, когда увидела, как показалось мне, черного рыцаря, спешащего на помощь? Почему я не могла отпустить его руку, цеплялась изо всех сил, и он не отнял ее? Почему, когда он прижал меня к себе, когда я поняла, что он совсем рядом, на меня, несмотря на все происходящее, снизошло умиротворение, почему я успокоилась, полностью ему доверившись?

Почему его гнев для меня так страшен? Я хочу быть такой же, как он, столь же совершенной, и к этому дозволено стремиться, на то он и мой наставник, но почему мне так больно, когда это у меня не выходит? Почему мне так тяжело, если он видит мои неудачи? Почему душа моя тянется к его душе столь сильно, и иногда мне кажется, что и он… Но нет, не может быть того. Кто я для него? Глупая девчонка, ученица предателя. Казалось бы, какое мне дело, что он думает обо мне, а мне есть дело, и мне так трудно... Как выразить ему всю глубину почтения? Как дать понять, насколько он дорог мне? Асха, истинная владычица наша, известны тебе все тайны, помоги же, объясни мне мою боль…

В этот миг я снова вспомнила отчего-то, как держала учителя за руку и что за чувства овладели мною, когда я поняла, кто спасает меня. Благодарность, облегчение, страх и… О Асха! Всемогущая, возможно ли такое? Как теперь быть мне? А если он узнает и сочтет за грех то, что я ощущаю? Впрочем, может ли это быть грехом, если даже ты сама избрала его! Удивительно ли, что для твоей верной он так много значит? Истинно великий, благородный, мудрый, чистый, преданный тебе — могла ли я не пожелать сродниться с этой душой? Буду служить ему, как и прежде, но лучше по доброй воле приму окончательную смерть ради его священных целей, чем дождусь того, что он изгонит меня…

— Орнелла, я могу войти?  
— Да, господин мой!

Владыка Арантир заглянул в палатку:

— Отдохнула ли ты, дитя мое?  
— Вполне, учитель, благодарю вас за заботу.

Я не знала, как сказать ему обо всем. О своем уважении, о том, как признательна ему, о том, что боюсь за него и жизнью пожертвую, чтобы ему помочь… Вместо этого я смогла вымолвить только одно:

— Учитель… Простите меня. Простите…

Наставник мой помолчал, а потом произнес:

— Не за что тебе просить прощения, дитя, ты неповинна, но тебе следует наконец научиться осторожности. Идем ко мне. Набросаем план, посмотрим и обсудим, где именно ты допустила ошибку в бою, необходимо тебе понять сие, — с этими словами он оставил меня одну. 

«Неповинна… набросаем… обсудим…» Не гневается. О Асха, какое счастье, что он не сердится на меня! Я вскочила, наспех обулась, выбежала из палатки — и едва не сбила учителя с ног. Оказалось, он ждал меня снаружи. 

— О, господин мой, простите еще раз, я такая неловкая! — мне было стыдно. Несколько мгновений он внимательно смотрел на меня, точно изучал, а после небрежным жестом отмел мои извинения:

— Идем же, Орнелла.

Он направился к своему шатру, шаги его были легки и почти беззвучны. Я послушно шла за ним и украдкой рассматривала того, кем жила моя душа. Мой учитель, мой наставник, мой покровитель и друг. Черный рыцарь, спасший из лап чудовищ невинную деву… 

Асха, благодарю тебя. Ради него стоило умереть.


	11. В гостях не воруй!

Ну а что, я знал, что ли, что все так закончится?!

***

— …найдешь его и передашь, что надо. Все ли понял?!  
— Да понял, понял. Чего тут не понять-то…  
— Слышь, птенчик мой! Отнесись-ка к заданию посерьезнее. С лордом Арантиром шутки плохи, имей в виду. Я давно для него собираю сведения и рисковать из-за тебя своей шкурой не хочу. Зря я, что ли, добивался его доверия?! Не вздумай там дерзить или лезть куда попало. Ножом не маши, рук не распускай. В карман тоже не бери, что бы тебе там ценное ни попалось, поймают — вмиг сердца лишишься или печенки. Или всю кровь выпьют, и это еще не худшее.  
— А хуже-то?  
— Догадайся, не маленький! Будешь гнилым мертвяком бродить в дождь и в зной, пока не развалишься, вот что. Или упырям на корм пойдешь.  
— Ну и отнес бы сам, коли ты ему такой друг! Чего меня посылать?  
— Я тебя зря учил?! Ты вроде хотел стать ходящим в тенях? Задание небезопасное, но лучше уж Арантир, чем… Ладно, не надо тебе пока такие страсти знать, молод еще. Некроманты, если будешь вести себя тихо, отпустят с миром и заплатят хорошо, а я после представлю тебя в гильдию, все обскажу, как надо. Уж учеником-то после такого возьмут. Кошель сохрани! Доказать надо, что ты там был. Смекаешь?  
— У-у… Ладно тогда. Скажи, отец, куда идти-то?

***

Вот он, лагерь некромантский. Ну, и где этого лорда Арантира тут сыщешь? Сидит, поди, в тенечке, кровищу из девственниц выпускает да пьет без закуски. Или покойников оживляет, а они ему сапоги чистят — это любимая отцова присказка, про некромантов да мертвяков с сапогами-то... Засекли меня часовые, мечи вытащили, путь загородили, смотрят, молчат. Пригляделся — мать моя, да они ж дохлые, все как один! Аж пятна видать. И такой меня взял страх! Сбежал бы, да нельзя, надо ж этому Арантиру бумагу отдать да плату получить. Мне в гильдию страсть как охота, а отец сказал, мол, он безопасный, если не злить… Ладно, побрел я медленно, руки поднял — вроде как с миром иду, без оружия. Откуда ж им знать, где у меня оно припрятано, оружие-то.

Подошел к часовым, как учил отец, сказал пароль; у самого душа в пятках, а пятки так и горят: бежать, бежать отсюда! Думал, как в сказках, навалятся эти дохлые да удавят, ан нет, мечи убрали, пропустили. Где, говорю, лорда Арантира найти? Мертвяк показал куда-то рукой, сказать ничего не может, колода тупая. Ладно, пошел я в том направлении. Никого, одни покойники! И смрад, хоть вешайся. Но ничего, притерпелся, думал, хуже будет. 

Чудное все у них, у некромантов этих. Увидел издали — вроде рыцарь ходит, а пригляделся — девка в латах! Да здоровая такая, вмиг, поди-ка, шею свернет, ежели что ей не по нраву придется. Не-е, ну ее. Переждал, пока скроется, пошел дальше, увидел палатки. Кажись, и воздух почище стал, а тут и разговоры послышались. Поглядел издали — и правда люди, да только как тут найти этого Арантира-то? Отец сказал, у него рисунок на лбу в виде паука и волосы длинные, — так у них у половины длинные! У кого до пояса, у кого до плеч, хотя иные и вовсе наголо бритые. Рожи да лысины татуированные, и даже вроде как пауки нарисованы, вмиг пару человек увидел с такими... Одеты по-разному, не поймешь, кто тут кто. Ладно, я все равно обрадовался — ну, думаю, хоть до живых добрался.

Смотрю, идет господин какой-то, что-то пьет на ходу. Сапоги расшитые, одежа богатая, волосы длинные, фляга дорогая, с каменьями, хоть сейчас в мешок суй да неси скупщику. Поди-ка, еще и портянки шелковые! Сам белый, как мел, важный такой. Ну, думаю, это, наверное, Арантир и есть. Тут он фляжку убрал и в мою сторону поглядел — паука на лбу нет, зато глаза, точно у кролика, а возле рта красные потеки… Мать моя, вампир! 

Ох и дал я деру. Помчал, не разбирая дороги, чуть не врезался в голое дерево посреди лагеря, кулаком ему погрозил; бегу, значит, а сам думаю: ежели лорды вампирские такие страшные, каков же сам Арантир этот и что со мной сделает? А ну как и правда поймает да печенку вырвет, ходи потом мертвяком, ни тебе выпить, ни тебе к бабам, только сапоги некромантские чистить… Увидел открытую палатку, вроде пустую, шмыгнул туда — спрячусь, думаю, пока вампир этот не уйдет, а там и про Арантира у кого-нибудь спрошу. Глаза-то поднял, а палатка и не пустая вовсе. Сидит какой-то задумчивый дядя, тоже с пауком на лбу, в книжке перышком чиркает. Писарь, кажись. Одет по-походному, простенько, бледный да худой, видать, в черном теле держат. Ну, мне-то что за беда! Не вампир, и ладно. 

Тут он меня и спрашивает, писарь-то этот:

— Откуда ты взялся? От кого бежишь?

Да я, говорю, лорда Арантира ищу, а там вампир, боюсь я его. Дай, мол, господин писарь, у тебя отсидеться.

— Что ж, — говорит, — отсидись. 

А сам глаза на меня уставил, смотрит эдак внимательно, будто душу вынуть хочет, и спрашивает:

— А зачем тебе, мальчик, лорд Арантир?

Зачем, зачем… На гулянье позвать! Вот же заноза. Хотел я было ему сказать кое-что, да вспомнил, что отец велел, — вести себя тихо. Так и так, отвечаю, донесение принес. Большего ему и знать не надо, тоже мне, любопытный выискался.

— А, — говорит писарь, — своевременно. Побудь здесь минуту.

Поднялся и вышел куда-то. Видно, отправился обо мне Арантиру докладывать. Огляделся я по привычке — бедненько кругом. Просторно, не как обыкновенно у вояк, а поживиться нечем. Повело меня чутье за ширму, и не зря. Смотрю, лежит сумка седельная, простая вроде с виду, а пригляделся внимательнее — дорогая, видать, красивая, кожа выделана хорошо. Верно, и внутри что-то есть! Предупреждал отец — в карман не брать, да никто ж не видит! И что мне этот хлипкий писарь? В плечах пошире меня, а все одно тощий слабак, одним ударом завалю, ежели тревогу поднять вздумает…

Обернулся я — нет никого. Открыл сумку осторожно — тьфу ты, пропасть! Книги да свитки. А, нет, вон что-то еще в ней поблескивает… И тут меня ка-ак схватит кто-то! Я и не понял сперва, кто и за что, потому как взмыл куда-то вверх, только ногами заболтал, и услышал грозное:

— Ах ты, ничтожество! Столь молод и уже безнадежен! Ничему не научили тебя?! 

Развернуло меня в воздухе, вынесло наружу, лечу я эдак, значит, и вдруг понимаю, что знакомое дерево что-то уж больно быстро ко мне приближается. Последнее, что я услышал, — гневный окрик:

— В гостях не воруй!

***

Едва я открыл глаза, мне сразу вкатили оплеуху:

— Очнулся, выродок! 

Папаша, жив-здоров. Тут же шмякнул мне на голову что-то холодное:

— Лежи, обалдуй, башкой-то не крути! Твое счастье, что жив остался! Чуть не убил тебя лорд Арантир. Говорил я тебе, чтобы не брал ничего?! Говорил?!

Арантир... Этот дядя с книжкой и есть Арантир?!

— Да чего такого, я думал, писарь обычный… — жалобно заныл я — уж больно котел трещал, а тут еще нравоучения папашины.  
— Идиот ты, идиот, — отец покрутил головой. — Это ж надо было такого дурака породить… Знал бы ты, как я за тебя просил, в ногах у него валялся! Еле умолил отпустить нас!  
— Так ты что, следил за мной?!  
— Хвала драконам, следил! Иначе ходил бы ты сейчас мертвяком и гнил там, сапоги ему чистил!.. 

Отец помолчал и добавил:

— А в гильдию я тебя все-таки определю. Придумаю вот только, как ты из этой передряги выбрался, расскажу им, а ты подтвердишь. Может, хоть там в твою голову побольше ума вложат. Место теперь есть — немало дури выбил из тебя Арантир.

Еще бы. Самого бы тебя так башкой приложили. Я закрыл глаза, и мне сразу пригрезилось, как мы с папашей вдвоем валяемся: я — под деревом, а он — в ногах у тощего Арантира. Жаль, что я того наяву не застал по причине отключения мозгов, когда еще батюшку эдак-то увидишь! И сумку, жаль, до дна не обшарил, знать бы, что ж там такое было завлекательное… И только я об этом подумал, как у меня где-то в голове болью отдался знакомый голос:

— _В гостях не воруй!_


	12. Душа во тьме

Не думать ни о чем. Остановить бег мыслей… 

Я сижу в палатке, а снаружи льет все тот же нескончаемый дождь. Я пытаюсь практиковаться — одна во тьме. Я должна продолжать, иначе учитель будет недоволен, а этого я хочу меньше всего. Просто сегодня у меня почему-то ничего не получается.

Эрик предал меня.

Довольно! Не время размышлять об этом, нужно продолжать. Сесть прямо. Успокоиться. Собраться. «Это довольно просто, дитя мое». Для вас, конечно, просто, господин мой… 

Эрик предал меня.

Нет. Нет. Не хвататься за воспоминания. Просто смотреть, как они проплывают мимо…

Эрик предал меня. Приближенный отца, мой товарищ по детским играм, компаньон и кавалер, без пяти минут жених предал меня, обманул, послал на окончательную смерть. 

Отец, мой отец, которого я потеряла так рано… Жить бы ему да жить, Асха, отчего ты забрала его? Мой отец был в чем-то подобен мечу — таким же был верным, могучим, но беспощадным, когда нужно. Если бы он все знал! Если бы он знал, что Эрик, тот, кого он считал другом, тот, кого он видел мужем своей дочери, предал ее. 

Эрик… просто горсть праха, не стоит более думать о нем. Нечего вспоминать. 

А Джованни? Расчетливый и коварный, казавшийся всего лишь очаровательным сумасбродом, он — отравленный кинжал. Изящное, но подлое оружие, держишь в руках — бойся, рано или поздно оно и тебе нанесет рану, такую, которая, если и не убьет, долго-долго не сможет зажить… 

Учитель другой — он словно стрела, выпущенная точно в яблочко умелым лучником, стремительная, смертоносная. Никому не остановить, не сбить с пути, не успеть скрыться, не отклонить от намеченной цели. Простой в общении, разрушительный в своей мощи, великий в мудрости — и страшный в этом величии. 

Отпустить воспоминания. Нужно быть сосредоточенной. Быть сильной. Как он…

***

Эрик предал меня. Я поручилась за него перед владыкой, а он отдал нас демонам. Будь ты проклят, Эрик, за то, что мне пришлось пережить перед наставником! В тот миг от стыда и потрясения мне хотелось одного — провалиться сквозь землю или рассыпаться в пыль, и вдруг на мое плечо легла знакомая рука.

— Твой друг предал тебя, дитя, — сказал владыка без тени осуждения. Он даже не удивился, словно догадывался о том, что так случится. Нет, он не догадывался. Он знал.

Мы долго говорили в пути, и наконец он неохотно открыл мне, что Эрик послал нас на гибель, обуреваемый дурными страстями. 

— Простите, учитель, вы предполагаете, что он поступил так от гнева и ревности? 

Лорд Арантир отвел взгляд, долго подбирал слова, а затем медленно произнес:

— Боюсь, что твой друг одержим, Орнелла. Он под влиянием сильного демона, вернее всего, суккуба. Трудно сказать, что послужило тому причиной — возможно, даже физическое соприкосновение, одно несомненно: своей душе он уже давно не хозяин.

Во мне вспыхнула надежда:

— Так он не понимал, что совершает? Значит, ему можно было попытаться помочь? — я надеялась, что мой наставник не усмотрит упрека в этих словах.   
— Нет, Орнелла, — голос владыки был прохладен и спокоен, как обычно, тем не менее я осознала: только что прозвучал приговор — и Эрику, и моим чаяниям. — Увы, ему уже нельзя помочь, и душа его рано или поздно погибнет.  
— Но почему?! — я не понимала.   
— Дело в том, дитя мое, — проговорил лорд Арантир, — что демон не может так просто взять и завладеть живой душой, на то нужна собственная воля ее обладателя. Можно сказать, что грешник и демон всегда действуют в согласии и сосуществуют в великой дружбе.  
— Как такое возможно? — в смятении спросила я. — Неужели кто-то в здравом уме решится отдать свою душу демону?  
— Кажется нелепицей, верно? Однако иных путей у демонов нет. Они лишены разума и чувств живой души, но обладают хитростью и способны в определенных пределах подражать тем, с кем взаимодействуют. В каком-то смысле можно назвать сие обучением, мало, впрочем, имеющим общего с истинным ученичеством. Таким путем и появляются наиболее мощные и опасные адские твари — они накапливают в себе силу пороков своих хозяев, превращаемых ими в послушных рабов, и способны отражать те черты живых, кои наиболее полезны для достижения их грязных целей: для подчинения, порабощения и поглощения. Беда жертвы в том, что она почти не сопротивляется, ибо адские выродки коварны и выбирают сосуды себе под стать: демоны изуверства захватывают тех, кто наклонен к жестокости, превращая их в настоящих чудовищ; демоны алчности — тех, кто жаден и стремится к стяжательству; инкубы же и суккубы — тех, кто имеет особую склонность к телесным утехам. Противодействовать последнему вдвойне тяжко, ведь природа живого принимает приносимое демоническим наущением за свои собственные проявления и не стремится своевременно возвести против оных должную защиту. Суккуб распалил в твоем друге, жаждавшем сладострастия, нездоровый огонь и лишил его рассудка. Теперь лорд Эрик может лишь предаваться преступной похоти — только в этом он видит соль жизни. Замкнутый на ощущениях плоти и яростных грезах, более не способен сей юнец ни на любовь, ни на сострадание, ни на благородство.

Я потрясенно вымолвила:

— Так что же получается, господин мой, страсть преступна? Всякая страсть?  
— Нет, дитя мое, — ровно ответил он. — Раз уж ты задала этот вопрос… Познай, Орнелла, что любовь любви рознь, и страсть любящего не тождественна страсти одержимого. Существует три вида любви и три вида страсти, дочь моя. Первый и самый благородный — страсть между истинно любящими. Порождается она тем, что их души в высоком порыве стремятся к соединению, желают постичь друг друга и слиться в единое существо. Увы, в плотном мире сие невозможно, ибо они привязаны к телам своим. Лишь в духе осуществимо такое взаимопроникновение, оно неизмеримо слаще и сильнее, чем удовлетворение телесного вожделения, и это есть единственный и самый прекрасный вид любви, доступный таким, как мы… Многие живые, имея возвышенный склад натуры и обладая тонкостью восприятия, ведают, что их влечение друг к другу, пусть бескорыстное, все же в некотором роде заблуждение. Однако, даже зная о том, что поступают неверно, в неистовстве сердечного стремления своего пытаются они преодолеть непреодолимое, перешагнуть плотный барьер, мешающий им истинно насладиться друг другом и принести друг другу подлинное утешение и счастье. Невозможно судить их за это, следует лишь посочувствовать их страданию, ведь при жизни, пытаясь соединяться телесно и через то постигать единение душ, они обречены разочаровываться и каждый раз после объятий пребывать в печали… Будучи лишенными плотских позывов, в нежизни любящие освобождаются от оков вожделения и способны найти долгожданное единство, даже оставаясь привязанными к телам, если обладают должной силой и подлинным к тому стремлением. Тогда им уже не помеха ни расстояние, ни внешний облик, ни возраст, ни иные различия — их чувства и связь совершенны, чисты, но при этом невероятно крепки и способны приводить к духовному экстазу... Впрочем, за все приходится платить, дитя мое, и плата любящих — великое горе при разлуке, если одного из них призовет к себе Асха. Душевная боль другого столь страшна, что вынести ее почти невозможно даже тем, кто хорошо владеет собой. Потому и таким, как мы, Орнелла, лучше избегать лишних привязанностей, дабы впоследствии не страдать и не отвлекать себя от истинного пути.

Странно, что многие считают владыку молчуном, заносчивым и мрачным. Начнет говорить — заслушаешься, только и жаждешь запомнить как можно больше…

— Впрочем, большинству неведомы столь высокая любовь и вызванное ею стремление к тому, чтобы стать единым целым. Чаще всего живые, отыскивая для себя спутника, привлекательного лицом и приятного нравом, следуют природному влечению. Само по себе оно не греховно и не порочно, ибо имеет священную цель, заложенную самой Асхой, — продление жизни. Без него не было бы ни исполненного страданий материнского подвига, ни верного супружества, ни того земного счастья, что ищут все живые... В таком влечении, если сочетается оно в тех, кто им связан, с почтением друг к другу и благоразумием, вполне возможно обрести покой. Более того, страсть в подобном союзе может угаснуть, но привязанность душ способна привести пару к высокой любви первого рода — бывает и такое... Греховным и злым природное тяготение становится лишь тогда, когда делается самоцелью, не связанной ни с любовью, ни с долгом, ни даже просто с приязнью. Чаще всего сей порок поражает тех, кто слаб и изнежен, слишком сцеплен с телесными ощущениями или, напротив, чересчур груб для того, чтобы испытывать радости более возвышенные. Подобные живые в лучшем случае попирают других, разбивают сердца, не понимая того, — грешники сии видят в ближних и дальних лишь игрушки, предметы, способные дать им то, что они считают наслаждением, а все прочие и вовсе неинтересны им; в худшем же они, подобно лорду Эрику, становятся жертвами суккубов, которые до крайности распаляют их и без того пылающее воображение и плотское вожделение, и постепенно теряют человеческий облик, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в похоть. Бывает, доходят они и до того, что уже не отличают хрупких и юных от зрелых, мужей от дев, благочестивых от продажных, оскверняют невинность, захватывают других силой, более того — истязают их, а то и вовсе лишают жизни, слепые в своем бешенстве. Вот что может случиться, Орнелла, если выпустить душу свою из-под неусыпного контроля и не выработать в себе привычку наблюдать за ее движениями со всей возможной тщательностью, не пресекать своевременно низменные порывы и дурные влияния! Великую беду может принести беспечность и великую боль…

***

Снова сесть прямо. Просто смотреть на воспоминания. Принять — и отпустить. Отпустить то, что Эрик предал меня… Вместо того в душе моей воцаряется тьма.

«Если узришь свет, прими свет. Если увидишь тьму, окунись в нее…» Я подчиняюсь, я погружаюсь в нее, но мне не по себе. Темнота накрывает меня, она холодна, кошмарна и бездонна, отчего владыка чувствует себя в ней как дома? Я пытаюсь не сопротивляться, как он учил меня, но тьма заливает меня, топит, душит… Асха, какой ужас, как мне теперь вырваться?! Впору кричать в панике, но крик застревает где-то внутри, а бежать некуда, и я захлебываюсь темнотой и собственным страхом, и никто не придет, никто не поможет, не вытащит…

«Научись смирению. Покорись. Успокойся. Прими то, что приходит к тебе…» 

Значит, сейчас я умру. Совсем, по-настоящему, бесповоротно умру, от ужаса и одиночества душа моя вот-вот разорвется… Но она не рвется, она, наполнившись тьмой до отказа, будто опускается куда-то вниз, замирает, леденеет и застывает неподвижно. Горе, прежде неузнанное, не осознанное мною, не изжитое, висит на мне, точно камень на шее, не дает распрямиться, не позволяет верить, служить и быть сильной… 

Как учитель. Почему же он не сказал мне, почему не предупредил, почему позволил пройти через это? Где мне найти спасение, Асха всемогущая, кому мне теперь доверять, я всем была готова за него пожертвовать, но если даже он — он! — не говорит мне правды… О тьма, раствори меня в своем чреве, укрой меня, я больше так не могу! Не могу, не могу, забери меня, пусть он ничего не узнает, пусть найдет себе другую ученицу, пусть я сейчас исчезну навсегда…

В кромешной темноте я вдруг вижу свечение, сперва слабое. Оно усиливается и приближается. Я смотрю на него и не постигаю, что происходит. В _и_ дение мое еще слабо, и я не умею распознавать образы этого мира, но свет становится все ярче, и я вдруг понимаю, что это нечто живое, что передо мною некая сущность, и сияние, исходящее от этого непонятного мне существа, манит меня несказанно. Что-то есть в нем невероятно притягательное, и мне внезапно кажется, что это ангел спустился ко мне, нашел меня в моей боли и беззвучно призывает, и я преодолеваю себя, я устремляюсь всей душой и будто лечу, пронзая незримое пространство, навстречу этому безмолвному зову — и вдруг чувствую тепло, и понимаю: меня ждут, меня примут. Я ясно сознаю, что могу доверить этому пленительному существу все: и свою боль, и свои тревоги, и всю тяжесть, упавшую на меня, все сомнения, печали, глубинные, душевные, оттого почти неистребимые, и меня не отвергнут, не осудят и не накажут. 

Я не могу послать такой же безмолвный ответ, душа моя кричит, пытается, как умеет, достучаться, донести то, что чувствует, дать светлой сущности понять самое главное…

_«Я хочу к тебе!»_

Я не слышу слов, но от загадочного спасителя снова исходит безмолвный зов, на сей раз приглашающий. Понимая, что меня заберут в эти светлые объятия, я с отчаянной решимостью несусь вперед — и настигаю, ныряю куда-то в самую сердцевину света, и тепло окутывает меня со всех сторон, словно облако, и это подлинное волшебство. Я пытаюсь что-то объяснить на том сокровенном языке, которым так толком и не овладела…

_«Мне больно. Я больше не могу!» — «Я знаю. Ты чувствуешь меня?» — «Чувствую...» — «Вот и хорошо. Вот и славно. Отпусти себя. Ничего не бойся. Все в порядке. Я с тобой. Я здесь. Я здесь…»_

На самом деле я не слышу слов, но каким-то чудесным образом вдруг понимаю, что именно мне отвечают, — и наконец сбрасываю оковы. В нежизни я утратила эту способность, но душа моя, свернувшись в светлом коконе подобно младенцу в утробе матери, рыдает так, как я сама никогда не рыдала, а блаженное тепло согревает меня, обнимает, протекает сквозь меня, я купаюсь в нем, сливаюсь с ним, сама проникаю в него, снова и снова впитываю его в себя, и боль мою перекрывает невероятное трепетное наслаждение, странная смесь внутренней тишины и острейшей нежности. Отчаяние, тоска и стыд отступают и тают, остается лишь одно робкое, смиренное, искреннее желание — возблагодарить, превознести, отдать все на свете ради той сущности, что принимает меня, исцеляет и утешает. Я понимаю, что это и есть любовь, самая настоящая, что мне ничего не надобно больше, только благодарить, благодарить, благодарить бесконечно того, кто пришел мне на помощь. Наибольшую сладость приносит мне осознание и ощущение, что моя любовь, столь великая и высокая, взаимна, потому спаситель мой и здесь, рядом со мной в тяжелый час. Я вдруг вспоминаю те самые слова о великом стремлении душ к единству и понимаю их непреложную истинность — две души беспрепятственно соединяются, сливаются друг с другом, согревают друг друга, лелеют и утешают, наслаждаясь великим покоем и счастьем, и одна из них моя собственная… 

Все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и я чувствую, что моих сил не хватает, что мне становится труднее удерживаться рядом, и меня отпускают, меня благодарят, меня безмолвно напутствуют, выражая сожаление, и как же трудно, как же невыносимо возвращаться назад… И все обрывается. 

Я не знаю, что со мною было. Я пытаюсь осторожно пошевелиться — это странно, но тело слушается меня неплохо. Я все еще живу испытанным потрясением, моя душа еще вздрагивает от невыносимой нежности, и эта невероятная радость, это великое счастье сильнее потери, сильнее всего, что я испытала… Сильнее того, что Эрик предал меня. Я думаю об этом — и не чувствую боли. Там, где раньше зияла глубокая рана, теперь словно заплатка из пустоты. Тьма исцелила меня. Тьма — и та душа, что решилась прийти на подмогу…

Быстрые шаги. Негромкий голос:

— Орнелла! 

Я с трудом различаю во мраке силуэт. 

— Что с тобою? Где ты?

Вспыхивает переносной светильник. Передо мной стоит наставник — вернее, надо мной. Сколько же я пролежала тут, на земляном полу, в темноте?

— О Асха. Дитя мое… 

Учитель с неожиданной легкостью поднимает меня, осторожно усаживает на лежанку и смотрит мне прямо в глаза, очень странно и внимательно. 

— Прости, Орнелла, что я вторгся сюда, но ты не отвечала, и я решился заглянуть. Не напрасно, как видно.  
— Спасибо, владыка Арантир, — еле слышно произношу я, сидя с ним рядом. Он поддерживает меня за плечи, почти обнимает, но отчего-то я совсем не испытываю неловкости.   
– Вот что, дитя, — наконец говорит он, — не следует тебе сегодня более упражняться. Отдых для тебя сейчас важнее. 

Откуда он узнал, что я упражнялась?

Он помогает мне улечься и собирается оставить меня — уже до утра, но у самого выхода оборачивается и спрашивает:

— Все в порядке, Орнелла?  
— Да, мой господин, — привычно отвечаю я и неотрывно смотрю на него. — Теперь все в порядке.  
— Вот и хорошо. Вот и славно, — удовлетворенно кивает он.

И будто растворяется в ночи.


	13. Пророчество

Слепого брата нашли умирающим возле дороги. Господин распорядился разбить лагерь неподалеку и с почтением уступил старцу свой шатер. Целители, осмотрев нашего нового знакомца, не сообщили владыке ничего утешительного — несчастный, мучимый болезнью и обремененный годами, был на пороге смерти. 

— Как помочь ему, учитель? Хоть чем-нибудь? — спросила я, исполнившись сочувствия. 

Мы стояли подле шатра, прислушиваясь к доносящимся оттуда голосам. Старший лекарь что-то спрашивал у старичка, тот тихо, из последних сил, отвечал. Верховный лорд покачал головой:

— Увы, Орнелла, мы не можем противиться воле Асхи, а она желает принести покой этой достойной душе. Все, что в наших силах, мы сделали, но брат уже на полпути к великой богине. Это безусловное благо, дитя мое, но он сильно страдает. Единственное, на что мы способны, — облегчить его муки, и целители наши, верю, трудятся не зря.

В это время из шатра выбрался старший лекарь. 

— Владыка Арантир, как хорошо, что вы здесь! Брат зовет вас, угодно ли вам побеседовать с ним?  
— Угодно ли? — переспросил учитель. — Не кощунствуйте, мой почтенный. Разговор с братом — величайшая честь, выпавшая мне. Идем, Орнелла, послушай его и ты. Думаю, речи пророка и подвижника будут для тебя полезными.

Я покорно вошла в шатер, поздоровалась и замерла в почтительном отдалении, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Лорд Арантир приблизился к лежащему и низко поклонился ему:

— Приветствую тебя, любезный брат. Стало ли тебе легче?  
— Благодарю тебя за помощь, первый среди слуг Асхи. Я уже не ощущаю боли. Увы, лорд Арантир, мой путь подходит к концу, богиня призывает меня. Скажи мне, что ты намерен делать далее? Демоны повсюду, хотя час пророчества еще не близок.

Учитель ответил: 

— Ты ведаешь, мудрейший, что происходит. Я стремлюсь к одному — не допустить разрушения мира. Не слишком ли рано началось то, о чем писано в древних манускриптах? Полагаю, некто пытается содействовать демонам, призывая их сюда.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это может быть, лорд Арантир?  
— Уже несколько обнаруженных мною нитей, почтенный брат, ведут к Менелагу, что многие годы владеет приморским Стоунхелмом. Доказательства его вины нельзя пока назвать исчерпывающими, но я опасаюсь, что такое положение дел сохранится недолго. Я слышу о нем снова и снова, и каждый раз его имя связано с проникновением адских тварей в наш мир. Скажи мне, знающий волю Асхи, как мне поступить с ним? Должен ли я прервать его жизнь, если сумею найти весомые подтверждения его преступлениям? 

Старец с трудом приподнялся и коснулся бледного чела владыки:

— Да, ты прервешь его жизнь, лорд Арантир, но богиня не велит тебе останавливаться на этом. Тебе предстоит встретиться с тем, чей приход предсказывал Сар-Шаззар.   
— С тем, кто обрушит стены темницы демонов?   
— Да, владыка. Он будет искать то, что однажды станет твоей главной целью, твоим единственным желанием, и именно тебе уготовано закрыть ему путь, но такова судьба — если кто и сумеет предотвратить гибель Асхана, то только ты. Твоя доля, лорд Арантир, читается ясно, словно свиток, созданный рукою искусного писца. Поиски твои будут долгими, и тебе придется немало вынести, пережить тяжкие потери, а под конец совершить великое жертвоприношение, пытаясь изменить участь нашего мира. Ты встанешь на пути того, чье рождение предопределено, и будешь своим последним вздохом убеждать его, как я сейчас убеждаю тебя…  
— Если таков мой долг, то я готов исполнить его, приму по воле Асхи и утраты, и труды, и поиски. Совершу и жертвоприношение, раз оно будет полезно.   
— Увы, это так. Оно необходимо, дабы на время укротить ярость хаоса и восстановить равновесие. Асха горько скорбит об этом, но ты после сего станешь сильным и свободным. Жертва уже намечена, лорд Арантир. Ты принесешь ее, не так ли?  
— Без колебаний, мудрейший брат. Асха все обращает на пользу.  
— Да исполнится ее воля, владыка. Иди по тому пути, который считаешь верным, и Асха приведет тебя туда, куда нужно. 

Я внимательно слушала негромкую беседу наставника и пророка, и вдруг мне почудилось, что душу мою заволакивает густая черная пелена, — я поняла, что пытается сказать старец. Внутренним взором — лорд Арантир научил меня использовать его, и предо мною нередко представали довольно ясные картины будущего, — я увидела какое-то подземелье, освещенное факелами, незнакомца со странным мечом в руках и темную кровь, ручейками растекающуюся по каменному полу. «Жертва уже намечена…» 

Учитель поклонился пророку:

— Благодарю тебя за все, достойнейший. Отдохни, наш разговор утомил тебя.   
— Прощай, лорд Арантир, — старичок медленно и тяжело опустился на ложе. Вдруг он повернул голову и обратился ко мне: — Прощай и ты, верная душа.

Я, ошеломленная, наполненная тьмой, тоже поклонилась и собралась выйти из шатра вслед за учителем. 

— Бедное дитя, — вдруг со вздохом сказал за моей спиной умирающий провидец. — Так много — и так недолго…

***

Будь я прежней, сейчас наверняка рыдала бы перед учителем, стоя на коленях, умоляя его вернуться домой и более не покидать Эриша, но все изменилось, и я изменилась — понимала, что ничего не исправить, что все уже предрешено и свершится, что наши жизни в сравнении с судьбою мира ничтожны…

Мы вдвоем сидели прямо на траве под темным небом, усыпанным звездами, и молчали. Я не знала, как спросить владыку, понял ли он смысл зловещего предсказания в полной мере.

— О чем ты думаешь, Орнелла? — вдруг спросил он.  
— О словах пророка, господин, — ответила я, не желая лгать. — О жертве, что нужно принести ради Асхи.  
— Отчего эти слова запали тебе в душу, дитя? — он был совершенно спокоен. Да и когда он был другим?  
— Я… Учитель, какую жертву он имел в виду? Отчего спрашивал, готовы ли вы к ней?   
— Я понимаю, дитя, что ты желаешь, но не смеешь вымолвить, — ответил владыка ровно, но мне почудилось в его голосе какое-то печальное умиротворение, — я не смею спорить с Асхой. Если мне не пережить встречи с тем, кто может разрушить целый мир, то так тому и быть. Верно, сие необходимо, и я с превеликой радостью положу свою судьбу на алтарь Матери Тишины, лишь бы это помогло усмирить отродья Ургаша, лишь бы никто более не вспоминал о них. Верь мне, Орнелла, быть орудием Асхи — истинная отрада, но гораздо лучше без колебаний отдать за нее жизнь свою и тем принести миру великую пользу.

Я не могла до конца понять этого беспредельного смирения, этой — слепой ли? — покорности высшей воле, мне не удавалось постичь ее. Ведь всегда можно попытаться изменить судьбу, поступить иначе, разве не так? Быть может, великая богиня была бы довольна этим гораздо больше, чем потерей самого преданного служителя?

— А что дальше, господин мой? — вырвалось у меня. Я надеялась, что он поймет.  
— Сие неведомо нам, дитя, но я знаю одно — Асха каждому воздает по делам его. Направит ли она меня к следующему рождению, позволит ли исполнять для нее работу в мире непроявленном, просто ли растворит душу мою, дабы использовать силы мои в своих священных целях, — я буду покорен ей и рад тому, что смог послужить ей, сумел защитить сотворенное ею и облегчить ее страдания. Даже если не останется от меня ни единой искры духа, до последнего мгновения я буду благословлять госпожу мою и у нее самой просить благословения…

Владыка умолк, а меня переполняла тоска, чудовищная, ранее неизведанная, и я знала, что теперь она со мною навсегда. Конечно, учитель все понимал, все чувствовал и все знал. Если бы я могла разделить его судьбу! Если бы могла пожертвовать собой ради Асхи, как он, а лучше вместо него! Пусть бы я тысячу раз умерла окончательно, но он остался бы здесь, ведь он так нужен Эришу, богине, всему Асхану! Не знаю, отчего я решилась на это, но вопреки голосу разума придвинулась к нему, нашла в темноте его руку, с великим почтением поцеловала худые ледяные пальцы, и само время для меня остановилось. «Не уходите, мой господин, — молила я беззвучно, — не покидайте нас! Для чего мне нежизнь, если вас не будет рядом, если Асха заберет вас к себе…» 

Владыка не отнимал руки. Потом ободряюще сжал мою ладонь и поднялся:

— Приготовься, Орнелла. У нас еще есть час-другой на занятия. Не будем беспокоить нашего гостя, ему и так нелегко. Я загляну к тебе сам, если позволишь.

***

Слепой брат умер во сне. Лорд Арантир задержался с выступлением в поход, чтобы похоронить усопшего с почестями, и сам провел для него последний обряд, а в пути снова молчал. На сей раз я знала, о чем он думает, я и сама размышляла о том же. Я приняла одно важное и необратимое решение, впрочем, учителю о том не сказала — я и так принесла ему достаточно хлопот и не хотела тревожить его понапрасну, особенно в такой момент. Не сказала и о последних словах старца — я не знала, что именно меня ожидает, но их смысл теперь был мне ясен: «Бедное дитя. Так много — и так недолго…»

«Так много» — не просто много, дорогой мой наставник, но все отдать и Асхе, и вам, в меру сил облегчить жребий, выпавший вам по воле богини. «Так недолго» — пусть недолго, господин мой, но быть рядом с вами... 

Я догнала его, в задумчивости бросившего поводья. Он поднял глаза, мы посмотрели друг на друга и, ничего не сказав, двинулись дальше по размытой дождями дороге.


	14. Танцуй со мной

Шаг, еще шаг… Меня никто не видит — ни воины, ни некроманты, ни прислуга. 

Сегодня я гостья самого лорда Арантира. Мои покои — огромный зал, и в нем царит гробовая тишина. Я здесь ненадолго — лишь до рассвета, а потом в путь. Завтра великий день, и завтра я наконец-то смогу отдохнуть по-настоящему. Уснуть… А сегодня я танцую. Одна в этом громадном зале, я вспоминаю, как скользила когда-то по натертым полам, кружилась, смеялась, и кто-то крепко держал меня в объятиях… Многие, многие годы назад. Я старалась забыть — для чего помнить, что пользы, что проку? Но сегодня мне хочется повторить это напоследок, и я вступаю в воображаемый круг.

Шаг, еще шаг… У меня есть еще несколько часов. Я одна, и никто не помешает мне думать о том, кем я была когда-то — еще до убийства Золтана, до гибели архонта, до Амми-Садуки, до пиратов… До нового Эриша. До Арантира.

— Вы прекрасно танцуете, госпожа.

Ах да, я не сочла нужным затворить входную арку — не думала, что кто-то осмелится меня потревожить. Разворот — и прямо передо мной оказывается лорд Арантир. Дар Асхи для одинокой смертной матери, прежде талантливый мальчик, а ныне великий властитель. Наш преданный богине избранный, фанатичный и суровый гений. Живая немедленно смутилась бы. Залилась бы краской, закрыла лицо, убежала, пролепетав невнятные извинения… Я не такова. Я смотрю на него и кланяюсь:

— Приветствую, владыка Арантир. Чем могу послужить тебе?  
— Привет вам, леди Рейвен. Я пришел не утруждать вас, но проведать и побеседовать, если вам будет угодно. Слишком давно не пересекались наши пути, слишком многое осталось нерассказанным... Простите, что прервал вас. Это было великолепное зрелище. Такое дарование — несомненная милость Асхи.   
— Истинно так, лорд Арантир: если и есть в моем умении доля прелести, то лишь по ее воле. Жаль только, что приходится оттачивать фигуры наедине с тенями прошлого. Помнится мне, на балу ты всегда был столь же хорош, как и на поле брани…  
— Право, госпожа, вы ко мне слишком добры. Мои способности весьма заурядны, особенно по сравнению с вашими, и все же прошу, миледи, подарите скромному служителю Асхи счастье танцевать с вами сегодня! Окажете ли вы мне эту великую честь?  
— Окажу, лорд Арантир, — просто отвечаю я и подаю ему руку. 

Шаг, еще шаг, поворот. Он ведет — мягко, любезно, но уверенно, мне остается лишь покорно следовать за ним, полагаясь на его поддержку. Наконец-то можно отдаться воле другого, несколько мгновений ни о чем не заботиться, не размышлять и ничего уже не решать. Как давно, как давно... О лорд Арантир, мой последний кавалер, мой брат по служению, бледный и скорбный, что ждет тебя? Сумеешь ли исполнить все, чего желает богиня, выдержишь ли все, что предстоит тебе пережить?

Пауки на челах. Темные одежды. Холод рук, худоба древних иссыхающих тел. Две ожившие мумии, сцепившись друг с другом, кружатся в полной тишине среди голых каменных стен.

Быстрые легкие шаги. Две живые, еще слишком живые души под неслышимую мелодию возносятся и летят, сливаясь в танце и прощаясь.

Шаг, еще шаг… У нас пока есть время. У него — целая вечность до смерти, у меня — целая ночь. На рассвете мне предстоит отправиться в последний путь — к оскверненному алтарю. Завтра все закончится, и ничего более для меня не будет — ни Эриша, ни Обииры, ни этого замка, ни верховного лорда. Все уйдет. Да свершится, да исполнится, ведь Асха все обращает на пользу.

Танцуй со мной, держи меня крепче, лорд Арантир. Давай еще чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть поживем…


	15. Госпожа

— Тьфу ты, темно, как в гробу… Кто тут? Ты чего тут прячешься впотьмах? Ступай к госпоже, может, ты нужна… Эй, ты чего? Плачешь, что ль?! Что с тобой?  
— Да не нужна я ей больше.  
— Что мелешь-то? Скажи толком, что стряслось. Погодь, дай хоть огонь зажгу… Ну вот. Святые драконы, что у тебя с лицом-то?! Сколько ты тут сидишь?!  
— Не знаю… Давно.   
— Ты рехнулась, глупая девка?! Госпожа тебя обыскалась, верно! С Ачилем, что ль, повздорила? Ну так не впервой, помиритесь. А вот ежели господа прогневаются, будешь неделю черный двор убирать! А то и вовсе изгонят, поди, или жизни лишат! Дура ты, что не поймешь?  
— Не видала я Ачиля, ну его, а госпожа уж давно меня не ищет. И искать больше не будет…  
— Погоди. Как так не будет? Да не реви, не разберу я, что ты бормочешь!  
— Нету госпожи! Нету, понимаешь?!  
— Не понимаю. Святые драконы, что произошло-то?! Не вой ты, как волчиха, рассказывай!  
— Да что рассказывать-то… Нет ее больше. Уходила ведь как всегда, такая же была! «Прощай, — говорит, — молись за мою душу!» Но она всегда так прощалась со мной — мол, никогда не знаешь, в какой день Асха решит призвать тебя… А перед самым уходом уже перстень мне в руку сунула — свой фамильный, она всегда его носила, а я опять ничего не почуяла! Я ей тут служила хорошо, старалась, вот и подумала, что она наградить меня хочет за усердие… Не догадалась ни о чем!   
— О чем? Ну не реви, не реви так, на-ка вот, утрись хоть…  
— Да вот… Уехала с лордом Арантиром какой-то ритуал вроде проводить важный. И все, с концами. Я покои убирала, в окно выглянула, смотрю — Рико едет и коня за собой ведет… Ее коня! Госпожи! У меня уж тогда сердце упало — поняла, что неспроста это. Ох, не могу, духа нет, в глазах темно…  
— Да ты погодь, возьми-ка вот воды... Больно ты бледная. Не упадешь?  
— Не… Спасибо тебе. Добрая ты. И госпожа Орнелла тоже добрая была…  
— Была… Так что стряслось-то с ней, доскажи хоть! Я уж сама не своя, на тебя глядючи!  
— Не вернулась назад. Померла она.   
— Да что ты?!   
— Ага… А потом этот приехал. Лорд Арантир. Спокойный, что могила! Не то что слезинки — ни слова не проронил! Пошел да делами своими занялся, будто забыл о ней сразу, будто ее и не было никогда! Понимаешь?! А она ведь жила для него, им жила! Уж как верила ему, уж как почитала! Каждый день с ним да за ним, в словах да на уме только он: «Лишь бы лорд Арантир был мною доволен, все остальное неважно!» Порой мне, знаешь, казалось, что она его любила...   
— Ой, брось. Какая им любовь-то?  
— Да ты бы видела, как она глядела на него! По ним, по немертвым, ничего никогда не скажешь, не как по нам, но вот, знаешь… Будто он Седьмой Дракон или сама Асха во плоти — так смотрела, глаз не сводила, каждое слово ловила, каждый шаг! Промедлить боялась — лорд Арантир торопится. Ошибиться боялась — лорд Арантир огорчится… Вот это ей было самое страшное: не то, что убьет ее или накажет, — _огорчится_ , понимаешь?! Столько времени плечом к плечу, каждый бой грудью принимала — ради него! А он даже не вспомнил о ней! Будто она совсем чужая ему…  
— Ну, может, так, да не так? Может, это мнится только? Сама говоришь: ничего по ним, по немертвым, не скажешь…  
— Ты же не знаешь ничего! Ты не знаешь, что он ее _сам убил_! Понимаешь?! Сам! Мне Рико рассказал, издали видал.   
— Может, врет?  
— А чего ему врать?! Рико приехал бледный, как покойник, руки трясутся! В жертву, говорит, Арантир ее принес, девочку-некромантку эту, а та и пошла по доброй воле. Да что она ему, эта леди Орнелла, говорит, он ее, говорит, не одну ухайдакал, а четверых! И среди них аж Каспара!   
— Каспара?!  
— Ты представляешь?! Ежели он самого Каспара не пощадил, чего ему ее-то жалеть?! Это она перед ним благоговела, а ему, видно, так, игрушки были. Хотел — учил, захотел — убил… Я узнала — не поверила, думала, ну не мог он, не мог, праведник ведь, учитель ведь ей, это ведь долг его — ученицу защищать, да и преданность такую как не ценить?! Последнее дело ведь! Я и пошла к ней в покои, убирать там опять стала, не знала, как быть… И тут этот вошел, знаешь, хладнокровный такой. Поклонилась ему, у самой внутри все тряслось, а он мне: «Ступай к себе. Госпоже твои услуги более не понадобятся, тебе найдут другую работу». И на дверь указал эдак, знаешь, подбородком. А в лицо не смотрел, недостойна я, видать. В сторону глядел, будто видеть не хочет. Можно подумать, я у него кошель украла! Или это я госпожу к смерти толкнула, а не он! Презирает нас, видать, куда уж нам, чернорылым свиньям, до такого умного да породистого!  
— Полно тебе!   
— Тебе ее и не жаль, видно, совсем?! Одной мне не все равно?  
— Да как не жаль! Что я, упырь, что ль, — «не жаль»? У меня старшая такая же, ее годов, замуж-то вышла которая. Да только ты судить-то погоди, больно скоро лошадей гонишь. Не думала, что тому причина была, что так случилось? Сколько помню, уж всегда он госпожу опекал да защищал… Не она одна ведь его держалась — он и сам все время рядом был, я же видала! Что там за ритуал, чего ради, не ведаю, владыку мало знаю, но не верю я, не верю, что это игрушки, что за просто так он мог убить, да не только госпожу, но и таких, как Каспар! Сама-то подумай: коли бы не было их воли на это, неужто бы они ему не воспротивились? Знать, понимали, на что идут, знать, так надо было!  
— Да это он, он их убедил! Сумасшедший он, как я думаю, свихнулся он давно от веры от своей, вот так и вышло, что лучших людей своих изничтожил, да еще госпожу, которая ему всю себя отдала! А ежели твоя правда, ежели нужна была такая страшная жертва для чего-то, так что он за маг, что за ученый, что за избранный?! Неужто ничего придумать не смог, чтоб крови достойных не проливать? Был бы верующим, был бы истинно мудр да силен, имел бы знания, так не допустил бы такого! Видать, только так и умеет нынче — чужие головы на плаху, да еще и во имя Асхи… Вот оно, величие его, было, да сплыло!   
— Полно молотить-то. Ежели бы да кабы! Был бы другой путь, неужто он бы не воспользовался?! Что маг, что некромант — человек, и только, и не всё в его власти! Ты будто в мамкины сказки веришь до сих пор: пришел колдун, руки поднял, и горы расступились, и реки великие назад потекли… Не бывает такого! Каким бы ни был маг, да не бог ведь, не дракон! Видать, не было у него выбора, коли так поступил… Может, потому и не глядел на тебя, что стыдно было да сказать не знал что?  
— Оправдываешь его?!  
— Не оправдываю! А только мы всё одно не видали ничего, и никто нам не скажет, что там да как приключилось, вот и не бреши, чего не знаешь, да сердце себе не рви понапрасну. Как люди-то говорят: сквозь море не глянешь!   
— Так я тебе не досказала ведь еще важного. Он, как меня отослал, в покоях остался, а я по пути-то оглянулась — мне уж со зла посмотреть хотелось, что делать станет. А ничего! Собрал книги — те, верно, какие его были, какие ей читать давал, — и все! Просто взял их и ушел. Даже бровью не повел, не сказал ни слова, не оглянулся, ни минуточки не задержался! И не приходил туда больше. И не придет, поди-ка, зачем ему. Использовал госпожу — и с глаз долой да из сердца вон.   
— Тише, тише, тебя услышат!  
— Да пусть услышат! Пусть знают, кто он! Бессердечный убийца, глыба холодная, ничего святого для него нет, и чувств у него нет, и совести нет! И не говори мне про его веру, что это за вера такая, ради которой можно преданное сердце на смерть послать?! Да еще такую молодую госпожу. Одинокую. Красивую-у-у…  
— Ну не надо, ну что ж мы-то с тобой сделать можем теперь? Ну не убивайся ты так, а! Всю душу мне измочалила! Дай-ка я тебя обниму…  
— Уйду я, уйду, не могу, ненавижу его! Плевать мне на жалование, плевать на Ачиля, на все плевать! Ненавижу паука этого, не-на-ви-жу! Смотреть на него не хочу, противно мне, когда он рядом… Еще праведником называется! Избранным! Негодяй, убийца, подлец, не могу я, не могу, не могу, всем про него правду расскажу…  
— Девка глупая, уймись ты, уймись, не рыдай. Отойдет сердце, утихнет, забудет со временем… Ты послушай, что я тебе скажу. Да не отвертывайся, я тебе в матери гожусь, худого не посоветую: ты это брось — такие слова да угрозы. Коли он не виноват, тебе после стыдно будет, что такое говорила. А коли виноват, так боги ему сами расчет дадут, без тебя обойдутся.   
— Не верю я…  
— А напрасно не веришь. Всегда так бывает. Госпожу не вернешь, так ты хоть себя-то не губи! Делай, что прикажут, все и забудется, память травой порастет. А там и сама разберешься, ненавидеть ли, простить ли… Ну кто там еще?  
— Ачиль?!  
— Батюшки, с ног сбился, ее разыскивая, а она тут сидит и воет! Ишь, опухла вся… Знаю, что случилось, но не об том сейчас речь. Ты рожу-то умой скорее да переоденься! Тебя лорд Арантир к себе требует.  
— Меня?! Это зачем еще?!  
— А я почем знаю. Не больно он сегодня разговорчивый.   
— Видишь, девочка? Я тебе говорила… Ты там за языком-то следи, пустого не болтай!   
— Ладно, спасибо тебе… Я к тебе загляну потом, расскажу, что да как. Ачиль, ну чего тебе еще?  
— Слышь, пошевеливалась бы ты, а? Неохота выслушивать из-за тебя, что в этом замке порядка не сыщешь, не зря, мол, демоны его облюбовали.   
— Ладно. Ачиль, скажи, как он… Ну, это, чего он хочет?  
— Сказал же, не знаю. Он мне не докладается. Сама и спросишь. Больно мрачный, по мне. Как туча грозовая. Книжки принес — так и лежат, не разобрал, на полки не поставил. Целый день у себя сидит да молчит. Спросил, не надо ли чего, так он только головой покачал: ничего, мол, больше не хочу… Ты иди, иди, чего рот открыла? Ох, бабы...


	16. "Откровения"

— …Документы сии переслать в Нар-Анкар сей же час, совет ожидает их. Из Ашур-Энлиля просили помощи, вот указания для казначея. А это послание в Иллума-Надин, здесь перечень нужных мне книг и рукописей. На словах выразите библиотекарю мое почтение и выясните, нет ли в чем нужды… Колдун, взятый за распространение ереси, здесь?   
— Был на допросе, верховный лорд Арантир. Признал все, выдал сообщников. Следы снова ведут в Стоунхелм, к Менелагу.   
— И вновь Менелаг… Пора добраться до нечестивца, но нужны твердые доказательства его вины. Все же он великий ученый, написавший немало ценных трудов, не хотелось бы карать его попусту или спугнуть прежде времени. Не мнимый ли он глава демонического культа, не жалкая ли подделка вроде соломенного болвана, кою подсовывают нам для отвода глаз? Схватившись слишком поспешно за нить сию, не оборвать бы другие, куда более важные, не упустить бы истинных слуг демонов... Колдун, его приспешник, жив?  
— Жив, владыка, и даже не слишком потрепан. Испугался старшей наставницы Геральды, признания из него так и посыпались.

О Геральда, безжалостная в гневе праведном, бич, карающий врагов Асхи, клинок, не знающий промаха, ты поистине умеешь быть убедительной.

— У матери Геральды особое дарование — один ее взгляд способен навести ужас на тех, чьи души слабы, а совесть нечиста... Утром под видом моей милости отпустите грешника. Возможно, в благодарность он сообщит нам еще какие-нибудь ценные сведения.  
— Отпустить, владыка?!  
— Именно так. Отпустите его, и пусть идет на все четыре стороны, но приставьте к нему незримого стража. Даже если этот несчастный обнаружит его присутствие, то все равно не сможет от него избавиться. Установите со стражем неразрывную связь, и вскоре мы узнаем все, что потребно, о том, чем заняты люди Менелага. О нем же самом предоставьте мне все имеющиеся сведения, даже те, что кажутся ничтожными. Подойдет все: упоминания в письмах, поручительства, долговые расписки, донесения, записи допросов — что угодно, мне любой ценой нужна правда. Выследите и отметьте всех, с кем поддерживает сей человек особо тесные отношения, узнайте, кому и за что платит, совершает ли то, что не надлежит делать ученому и городскому голове... Что у нас еще на сегодня?  
— Это все, верховный лорд Арантир.  
— Прекрасно. До рассвета меня не беспокойте, если не произойдет ничего важного.  
— Слушаюсь, господин мой, все будет исполнено.

***

День завершен. Остается замкнуть вход в покои; переменить одеяние, дабы ничто не сковывало телесную оболочку мою и не отвлекало от дум; зажечь светильник и устроиться поудобнее на ложе — изучение «Откровений» не терпит суеты и требует предельной концентрации.

О древняя святыня, не впервые касаются тебя мои руки, и каждый раз я испытываю трепет, переворачивая ветхие листы. «Откровения Седьмого Дракона», подумать только, долгие годы в существование этой книги никто не верил! Но вот она, передо мною, и более того — почти на каждой странице видны пометки, сделанные самим Белкетом! Ум мой жаждет поглотить содержимое книги целиком, но следует растворить в себе все желания, пусть даже благие, в противном случае часть тайн, открытых нам Седьмым Драконом и поясненных великим архонтом, пройдет мимо меня. 

Асха всемогущая, единственная моя госпожа, благодарю тебя за то, что ты дозволила мне прикоснуться к ценнейшей книге! Не видать бы мне ее никогда, если бы не воля твоя и не благородство Наадира, отвергшего соблазны плоти еще при жизни, великого подвижника, истинного воина духа, сделавшего мне перед окончательной смертью на алтаре последний подарок!

Наадир.

— Наадир… Благослови вас Асха за великое решение. Действительно ли вы желаете закончить свой путь сегодня?  
— Асха все обращает на пользу, лорд Арантир. Исполни ее волю, открой дорогу на Святопламя и избавь меня от оков плоти! Ничего не значит бренное тело, лишь дух имеет значение, и сегодня ты не только сорвешь покров иллюзии с мира сего, но и принесешь мне долгожданную свободу. Однако прежде прими это — я ведаю, что ты оценишь мой дар и употребишь его на благо.   
— Что это, Наадир? Этого не может быть… Истинные «Откровения Седьмого Дракона»?!  
— Полные, настоящие, лорд Арантир. Непросто было заполучить их, но Асха послала мне удачу и позволила договориться со стражами, открывшими для меня проход к сокровищу. Долгие годы я изучал эту книгу, а теперь пришел твой черед. Никому, кроме того, кто любезен Асхе, я не доверил бы ее. Она твоя. Исполни свой долг, избавь Асхан от беды, и да помогут тебе наставления Седьмого Дракона и архонта Белкета.  
— Великий, бесценный дар, Наадир! Асха благодарит вас за все, и моя собственная благодарность не знает предела. Душа моя всегда будет помнить о вас! Прощайте же!  
— Прощай, лорд Арантир. И помни: плоть ничтожна, важен один лишь дух…

Рейвен.

— Что скажешь мне напоследок, лорд Арантир? Скоро все закончится?  
— Я верю в это, леди Рейвен. Верьте и вы!  
— Если бы не верила, то не позволила бы тебе возвести меня на алтарь. Но ты будто колеблешься, словно тебе жаль меня. Что ты хочешь спросить? Отбрось сомнения, разомкни уста.   
— Сколько же лет вам, прекрасная леди Рейвен?  
— Много, Арантир. Так много, что я уже давно жду окончательной смерти. Душа моя устала и жаждет покоя.   
— Сегодня вы обретете его по милости Асхи, госпожа, но прошу, скажите: действительно ли таково ваше истинное желание?   
— Не сомневайся, верховный лорд. Я многое повидала. Поверь, непросто было бедной изгнаннице заложить собственный город, править им так, чтобы жизнь в нем была полнокровной и безопасной, да еще защищать его от постоянных нападений с моря…   
— И вы истинно преуспели, леди Рейвен!  
— О да, я преуспела, но желаю отдохнуть от трудов. Пришло твое время, лорд Арантир. Асха избрала тебя, тебе и вершить предначертанное.  
— Прощайте, леди Рейвен, да помнит Эриш ваше имя вечно!  
— Прощай и ты, Арантир. Не забудь: чтобы добраться до конца пути, нельзя останавливаться и постоянно оглядываться назад. Твой путь выбран — так иди по нему без колебаний! И да не лишит тебя Асха решимости и мужества, столь необходимых сейчас…

Каспар.

— Господин Каспар… Я не вправе просить вас об этой жертве. Я принес бы ее и сам, но…  
— Нет, верховный лорд. Именно вы избраны Асхой и знаете об этом. Именно вы должны продолжать путь, вы, а не кто-то из нас. Здесь наши дороги расходятся: мы отправляемся к Асхе, а вам надлежит двигаться дальше.   
— Господин Каспар, я бесконечно признателен вам, но Эришу придется очень трудно без вашей мудрости, без ваших великих познаний! Не могу представить, справимся ли мы…  
— Бесспорно! Подрастут молодые, появится новая кровь, придут новые люди, ученики, мои и ваши, среди них будут и великие целители, и алхимики, и бальзамировщики. Я достаточно послужил и Эришу, и всему Асхану. Я ведь помню вас еще с юных лет, Арантир. Помню, как увидел перед собою худенького мальчика, до предела измученного тяжкой болезнью, от которой не было исцеления, кроме духовного прозрения, ребенка, стоящего на грани между жизнью и смертью. Я наблюдал, как они делили вас между собой, и уже тогда догадывался, кто передо мною, знал: вы не только справитесь, но и станете сильнее многих и многих... А мой путь завершается, Арантир, и я счастлив — я сумел во имя Асхи принести немалую пользу и живым, и неживым. Оттого я могу уйти спокойно, радуясь тому, что даже окончательная смерть моя послужит во благо.   
— Благодарю вас за все, почтенный господин Каспар. Прощайте!  
— Прощайте, мой мальчик. Не позволяйте сбить себя с пути, и да ведут вас вера, мудрость и милость нашей богини…

Орнелла.

С признательностью вспоминаю я всех четверых — тех, кто спас земли герцогства от демонов ценой великой жертвы. Их лица возникают передо мною одно за другим: Наадир, Рейвен, Каспар… 

Орнелла.

Однако уже далеко за полночь, времени у меня остается не так уж много, а найти нужные сведения необходимо поскорее, хотя спешить не хочется: даже просто держать в руках драгоценный том — не меньшее удовольствие для души моей, чем изучение древних некрополей, а быть может, и большее. Все воспоминания необходимо отодвинуть от себя — даже о тех, кого уже не вернуть и чей подвиг неоценим. На время забыть имена героев: Наадир, Рейвен, великий Каспар...

Орнелла.

Сосредоточься, Арантир. Сконцентрируйся на главном.

Меня обволакивает тьма. Я погружаюсь в нее, словно в поисках помощи — без нее мне не решить задачу, не достичь цели. Обычно ледяная, способная сковать и обездвижить неподготовленную душу, тьма вдруг становится теплой — я чувствую чье-то присутствие, точно кто-то стоит рядом со мною, не желая показаться.

«Кто ты?» — мысленно вопрошаю я, но не получаю ответа. Я пытаюсь понять, что за сущность пришла ко мне. 

«Чего ты хочешь?» — задаю я новый вопрос, но тот, кто рядом, по-прежнему прячется за завесой молчания. Внезапно теплая волна поднимается, приближается, окутывает, накрывает меня, словно пытается обласкать и обогреть. Мне думается, я знаю, чья душа прикасается к моей, но не стремлюсь непременно заставить ее раскрыть себя. Я чувствую, с чем пришла ко мне эта теплая тьма, и не отстраняюсь. Пусть и это послужит на пользу…

«Тебе больно?» — вдруг слышу я. Некто, исполненный сострадания, отчего-то спрашивает меня так.

Конечно же, душа моя ощущает скорбь: из-за проклятых исчадий ада мы потеряли достойнейших их достойных! Негодование мое и чувство утраты вполне объяснимы. Эти великие натуры сделали для Эриша столь много — и были вынуждены уйти к Асхе прежде времени! 

«Тебе стыдно? Ты считаешь, что виновен?»

Нет. Разумеется, если кто и виновен, то только проклятые демоны. Жертва всех четверых была добровольной. Жаль одного: что я не смог бы сам, один, взять на себя их участь, а если бы и смог, то некому было бы после того продолжить путь, что определила мне Асха! Если бы для ритуала не нужны были те, кто обладает великой силой и чистотою помыслов, если бы их не должно было быть четверо, если бы можно было обойтись одной душой, одной жертвой! Или хотя бы двумя. Тремя… Я ничего не мог поделать. Ни у меня самого, ни у других не было выбора. Жаль. Жаль…

«Тебе страшно?»

Нет. Мне уже давно ничто не страшно. Для того ли я принял нежизнь, чтобы теперь терзаться страхами и сомнениями! Я потерял всех и вся, но пусть и это послужит на пользу по воле Асхи. Ведь я теперь не связан, не принадлежу себе, ни плоть, ни чувства мои не сковывают меня. Я лишь посланник богини, ее вестник, проводник воли великой моей покровительницы. Я просто должен сделать то, чего она желает, совершить предначертанное, защитить ее творения, а более ничто не имеет значения. Нужно исполнить долг, как исполнили его четверо великих, тех, кто теперь вечная утрата для Эриша… Я хотел бы, чтобы развязка наступила возможно скорее, но мои собственные стремления неважны, да и невозможно им сбыться — пророчества имеют сроки, и моя задача — выжидать и укрепляться, а не торопить то, чему только предстоит осуществиться, нет на сие моей воли и моего влияния. Я должен узнать все досконально и быть готовым, когда придет мое время… 

«Ты не хочешь более жить?»

Я не живу — жизнь есть страдание, борьба с самим собою и непрерывная мука. Сейчас, очищенный от страстей, я лишь исполняю свой долг во имя Асхи. Думал, что не живу давно, но оказалось, что часть меня еще была жива — до тех самых пор, пока я своей рукою не оборвал ради благого дела жизни четырех великих некромантов. Они всегда со мною, эти четверо. Наадир, Рейвен, Каспар…

Орнелла. 

«Ты не можешь смириться?»

Я давно смирился и рад своей участи, лучшей из возможных, — я слуга Асхи, и не мне идти наперекор ее воле. Есть ли большее благо, чем быть орудием великой богини! Я не отступлю от избранного пути. Асха по милости своей провела меня через испытания и утраты, избавила от привязанностей и сожалений. Однажды я обнял смерть, обнял и поцеловал без страха — и так же точно, без страха и печали, покину сей мир, когда придет час. Но теперь… Теперь я должен собраться. 

Живая и теплая тьма в последний раз касается меня — и отступает, и я остаюсь один в ледяном сумраке.

О душа, известная и неизвестная, благодарю тебя за то, что я не был один в этот час, но теперь меня ждут «Откровения Седьмого Дракона». Изучение их не терпит суеты и требует предельной концентрации…


	17. Тайная страница

Мне горько вспоминать о тебе, дитя. Тяжела оказалась потеря сия для души моей. Многие годы прошли, а образ твой, голос твой и чувства твои не уходят из памяти, не покидают меня, хоть ведаю я и понимаю, что ты давно забыла обо мне, утешенная сном в объятиях Асхи. Крепок был клинок в руке твоей, и столь же крепок оказался дух твой, и я готов простить подлого вампира уже за то, что он отдал тебя тогда мне в ученицы.

Мне сладко вспоминать о тебе, дитя. Ты — лучшее, что случалось со мною в мире, наполненном страданием. Сам я однажды сказал тебе, что любовь есть бальзам, нужный лишь затем, чтобы облегчить живым боль бытия, но я не ведал того, что и немертвый может испытывать скорбь, и именно ты стала бальзамом для души моей. Всегда рядом, всегда со мною, всегда возле плеча моего, ничего не ждущая и не просящая; сосуд, быстро наполняющийся мудростью; помощница и защитница, верная слуга Асхи и верный друг мне — такой ты была, и в присутствии твоем мои собственные силы словно удваивались. Велика была твоя преданность, и благодарность моя тебе вечна, и потеря моя невосполнима. 

Я не виноват перед тобою, дитя. По доброй воле исполнила ты свой долг, и все же я отчего-то чувствую муку, точно преступник. Жертва твоя тяготит мою душу, заставляет думать о том, что мог я поступить иначе, хоть и известно было нам обоим, что это не так, что не было у нас иного пути. Хоть и отомстил я демонам за смерть твою, не нахожу покоя и не могу жить без тебя и после тебя, как жил прежде.

Мы встретимся с тобою у престола Асхи, дитя. Я ведаю, что ты дождешься меня, если будет на то ее воля, и не нужно мне награды за труды мои, желаю лишь приблизиться к владычице моей и тебя узреть еще раз, соприкоснуться душой с душою твоей. Многие десятилетия прожил я, и жизнь моя — долг, и воля Асхи стала моею волей, и лишь ради нее продолжаю я трудный путь свой. Возможно, вскоре она призовет меня, но до того нужно мне свершить все, что положено, дабы не случилось в мире нашем непоправимое. Пусть так — без колебаний приму я за Асху окончательную смерть. Сие лишь приблизит меня к тебе, о дитя мое, и я наконец испрошу у тебя прощения. 

Мое остывшее сердце не болит о тебе, дитя, но в душе моей вечная пробоина, вечная лакуна, вечная тоска о тебе, и даже то, что мы скоро с тобою свидимся, слишком слабое утешение, чтобы скорбь моя осталась в прошлом.

Никто не прочтет написанного мною, дитя. Не прочту более и я сам, наложу прочную печать на сию страницу дневника. Лишь там, где мы встретимся, желаю я вспомнить эти слова и сказать их тебе, если сочтешь возможным выслушать своего наставника и отпустить ему грехи. 

Мне тяжело. Я каюсь, дитя. Я каюсь. Прости меня.


	18. Великий шаман

Поздняя ночь, ясная ночь. Светит луна, светят звезды, тем, кто странствует, указывают путь. Крепко спят дети Матери-Земли и Отца-Неба, но не спит Аратрок, все вожди не спят. Слушает Аратрок, слушают вожди, о чем говорят у костра.

На полную луну раскинула кости великая шаманка. Сказала молодому хану такие слова:

— Надо найти повелителя смерти, Готай, — того, что я встречала. Видела я грозное знамение — реки крови, огонь и чудовищ, они держали в лапах череп дракона. Видела я паука, что охранял череп, видела, как он сцепился с ними, а на него напал огненный пес и вмиг пожрал… Не к добру такие знаки, Готай. Демоны снова грозят нам, но союз наш не разорван, и я знаю, хан, где искать Паука Асхи. Отправлюсь в тот край, где горы, сожженная земля и черный песок. Там, в стране смерти, повсюду его следы. Найду его, он поможет оркам.

Задумался хан, молчал до заката. На закате явился человек — незнамо откуда вышел к костру. Без коня, без меча, с книгой, с кинжалом на поясе. Кинжал — как игрушка Аратрокова сына. Сам слабый на вид, будто хворый. Худой, словно солнце высушило. Увидел орков, увидел Аратрока, не испугался: 

— Да прольет Отец-Небо благодатный дождь вам под ноги, храбрые воины. Я пришел говорить с Куджин, великой шаманкой. 

Вышла Куджин из шатра, воздела руки:

— Паук Асхи! 

Нынче гостит Паук у племени. Не спит, не ест, только льет вино — жертвует духам и предкам нашим. Слушает наши песни, слушает рассказы, в книжке чертит знаки. 

Теперь сидит у костра на траве, не боится Матери-Земли. Хорошо говорит с Куджин, хорошо говорит с Готаем. 

— …Вот так, великий хан, мы и нашли этот остров. Драконий череп там, в старом храме. Лучше напрасно его не тревожить, но если до него доберутся неверные, если он попадет в нечистые руки, случится беда.  
— Не бывать тому, — молодой хан горячий, да умный. Смотрит на Куджин, Куджин кивает, соглашается. — Не бывать тому никогда. Буду бить демонов, буду хранить череп. Возьми, Паук Асхи, моих воинов. Дам тебе самый сильный клан. Аратрок, могучий вождь, пойдет за тобой. Дай, Аратрок, клятву защищать храм и череп дракона!

Аратрок ненавидит демонов. Аратрок убьет всех, кто служит демонам. Аратроку верят не зря!

— Аратрок клянется жизнью, хан. Приведет клан, куда укажет Паук. Защитим детей наших! — до боли в груди сжимается сердце Аратрока. Великий путь назначен ему и всем оркам!

Паук поднимается, говорит Куджин, что будет слать вести. Паук благодарит хана, благодарит шаманку. Паук прощается, Паук уходит. Миг — и его нет в темноте. 

— Верно ты видела, Куджин, — говорит хан, глядит вслед Пауку. — Грозят нам демоны, не просто так он приходил. Он тоже великий шаман. Если вернется, рад ему буду, как орку.  
— Не вернется, — говорит Куджин. Тихий и печальный голос у шаманки. — Мать-Земля стонет, точно оплакивает его. Не нашего ли Паука съел адский пес в видении моем?  
— Мы не знаем воли Отца-Неба, Куджин, — хан молодой, но строгий. И с шаманкой, бывает, строгий. — Ты веришь видениям да знамениям, я верю Пауку. Паук силен, Паук страха не ведает. И Аратрок силен, поможет ему.  
— Пусть так будет, — Куджин закрывает лицо руками. 

Шаманка долго сидит у огня, ничего больше не говорит.


	19. Слуга Арантира

— Да вы поэт, как я погляжу.

Папенька всегда произносил эти слова с глубоким презрением и насмешкой. 

— Бесчестье мое, — с грустью изрекала маменька, — ничего-то вам, сын мой, не дала Асха, ни ума, ни прилежания, ни усердия... За что мне такая беда?! Взгляните на отца — отчего вы не берете с него примера? Вот уж кто велик в познании! А вы только таращитесь на звезды да размышляете неизвестно о чем, не преуспеваете ни в науках, ни в служении. 

Родители меня всегда терпеть не могли. Верно, в том была немалая доля моей собственной вины. В отличие от предков, я не умел колдовать, не чувствовал зова заблудившихся душ, боялся кладбищ, не понимал и половины того, что говорилось в книгах, которые мне приказывали читать. Куда больше мне нравилось бродить по выжженным окрестностям, сидеть на голых скалах и смотреть на сумрачное небо. В это время меня всегда охватывали какие-то предчувствия, и порой казалось, что сама судьба взывает ко мне, что темные облака образуют знаки, которых я не умел распознать, и в моем сердце рождалось странное возвышенное ощущение, не раз и не два заставлявшее меня плакать украдкой. Иногда ко мне приходили слова, складно ложившиеся в строчки, но я боялся их записывать — попробовал однажды, но маменька, обыскивавшая, как обычно, мою комнату, нашла их, прочла с издевкой отцу и сожгла в печи.

— Позор вы на мою голову, сын мой. Единственный наследник — и такой дурак! — сказала она тогда. 

Мои учителя, видя настроенья маменьки с папенькой, охотно жаловались им на мою беспросветную тупость и частенько привирали. Меня укоряли, лишали ужина и запирали в комнате, а когда я пытался оправдываться, меня стыдили и обвиняли в клевете на достойных людей. Я не смел плакать — родители за такое могли и высечь. Бежать было некуда. Приходилось терпеть.

— Вот вам мое решение, молодой человек, — папенька однажды окончательно разгневался, — раз вы не желаете идти по пути, определенному нам богиней, и не можете, глядя на своих несчастных родителей, постичь его, так отправляйтесь туда, где встретите примеры, более достойные подражания, если ваши собственные мать и отец для вас не образец. Вы завтра же отбудете в Нар-Эриш, в священный город, средоточие учености и веры.  
— В Нар-Эриш?! Папенька, но там почти ничего нет, кроме развалин…  
— Не перебивайте меня! Жаль, что я так и не вышиб из вас дурные манеры, юноша, но ничего, там вы быстро образумитесь и поймете, что такое смирение. Вы отправитесь в академию, основанную еще при Белкете, — она-то цела, и там вам найдется местечко. На наше с матерью горе, вы столь глупы и бездарны, что вам нечего и мечтать об ученичестве. Пристройтесь хоть слугой, познайте, что такое трудолюбие, покорность и скромность, и вы, возможно, иначе посмотрите на благодеяния и милости, которыми были осыпаны здесь. Мы сожалеем о разлуке с вами, сын мой, но ваша неблагодарность, глупость и лень не оставили нам выбора. Собирайте вещи. К утру духу вашего не должно быть в этом доме. Вот рекомендательное письмо — здесь указано, кому его отдать. Покажите охране или слугам в замке, у вас самого не хватит толку найти нужного человека. В письме я прошу — униженно прошу, заметьте, — чтобы вас, хоть вы того и заслуживаете, не посылали чистить конюшни и ворочать жернова, иначе вы надорветесь и помрете раньше, чем узнаете хоть что-то полезное. Приходится из-за вас терять лицо, хоть вы того и не оцените, но что поделать, вы — единственный мой сын. Вы отправляетесь на рассвете. Ступайте.

Утром я в сопровождении одного только слуги отправился в путь. Меня ждали два дня тяжелой дороги и невыносимой душевной муки. Я привык к упрекам и нелестным отзывам о своей персоне, но неужели я действительно настолько глуп и бездарен, что даже родители не пожелали терпеть меня под своим кровом? Неужели работа прислуги — единственное, на что я способен? Верно, да, так и есть. Чувства мои замерли, словно скованные холодом, я боялся хоть что-нибудь ощутить, потому что понимал: дай я себе волю, развяжись ледяной узел под сердцем — и я умру от страха и тоски.

С этими мыслями я прибыл в Нар-Эриш. Перед вратами замка я спешился, слуга забрал коня, буркнул на прощание что-то неразборчивое, и я остался один.

***

Не хочется вспоминать первый день в замке: то, как я искал адресата отцовского письма — распорядителя, оделявшего всех работой и жалованием; как живые смотрели на меня в изумлении; как я, уже переодевшись в платье прислуги, несколько часов провел в ожидании в крыле для челяди; как девчонки-служанки фыркали, пробегая мимо меня, поникшего и покорного… Я терпел. Смирение есть великая добродетель, и недостаток ума следует восполнять усердием и послушанием — так меня учили дома.

Наконец распорядитель пришел и сказал мне: 

— Слава Асхе, Джай, старшая смотрительница вернулась и велела определить тебя к владыке. Она, бывает, и сама ему помогает при надобности, но часто отлучается по неотложным делам, и ты будешь по временам заменять ее.   
— Если выживет, — хихикнула сидевшая неподалеку молоденькая служанка, судя по ушам, эльфийка-полукровка. — Если владыка в первый же день не съест его с потрохами и не превратит в упыря.  
— Помолчи, Каэли, — оборвал ее распорядитель. — Или мне напомнить тебе твой позор в первый день? Ступай спать, довольно рассиживаться. 

Каэли досадливо наморщила нос и с показным рвением начала складывать в чехлы какие-то инструменты, большей частью разнообразные ножницы.

— Вечер поздний, — продолжил распорядитель, — работы для тебя будет немного. Владыка у себя, проводит ритуал очищения, отнесешь ему необходимое, заодно и познакомишься… Мария, где вещи?!   
— Сейчас, сейчас, — сердито проговорила другая служанка, выходя из-за ширм, и торжественно вручила мне стопку каких-то тканей, нежных, почти невесомых. 

Я растерялся и встал посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать. 

— Ступай к нему вниз — по указателям увидишь, куда идти. Зайдешь в святилище, встанешь у входа, приблизишься, когда позовут. Не забудь поклониться. Сам не болтай, отвечай, когда спросят, обращайся к нему «верховный лорд Арантир», — привычной скороговоркой оттараторил распорядитель, уже не глядя на меня, и куда-то устремился. И умчался. 

Я окончательно сник и потихоньку пошел прочь, бережно удерживая в руках непонятное облачение. Тонкая мягкая ткань охлаждала мне руки, и это отчего-то успокаивало, хотя когда я об этом подумал, мне стало горько — тем единственным на свете, что готово было подарить мне немного утешения, была чужая одежда… 

Распорядитель был прав — указатели действительно вели меня в нужном направлении, видно, не так уж я был глуп, чтобы их не понять. Робея, я шел все дальше и дальше, но однажды замешкался — мой путь пролегал через молельню, где уединились несколько посвященных. При виде меня они отчего-то умолкли и посмотрели на меня с подозрением, как маменька. Я неловко поклонился им и, скрываясь за колоннами, пробрался к неприметной арке. Стража подняла передо мной решетку, я прошел внутрь и очутился в совершенно пустом коридоре. Здесь действительно не было ни души, и мне стало страшно. Как носящий эти нежные одежды живет здесь совсем один, без людей?

Коридор привел меня к странной комнате без дверей, но с рычагом. Вот тебе и раз, так это еще не конец пути… Уставший, сбитый с толку, я ступил внутрь комнаты, надеясь, что это и есть вход в святилище, где я найду того, кто мне нужен, вернее, того, кому нужен я. Нет, не я — вот этот сверток материи, с которым мне отчего-то так жаль было расставаться, будто я собирался выпустить живое существо, приникшее ко мне и уснувшее у меня на руках. Я едва не расплакался при мысли об этом. Измученный и растерянный, я понимал, что еще немного, и я не выдержу этой пытки одиночеством и неизвестностью. 

Я нажал на рычаг, и пол внезапно дрогнул под моими ногами. Вместо того чтобы войти в покои, я двинулся вниз! Я закричал — я испугался так, будто проваливался в преисподнюю:

— Что это?! Что это, Асха всемогущая, что происходит?!

Никто не ответил, а падение мое прекратилось столь внезапно, что я еле удержался на ногах. Прижимая к себе одеяния, я, дрожащий, в холодном поту, выглянул наружу из своей темницы. Где же это я? Похоже, в самом аду? Но нет — передо мной опять был коридор. Я попытался рассмеяться: я и правда глуп, какой здесь может быть ад, да и магии в этом устройстве нет, обычный механический подъемник, я не раз видел такие в книгах… Ну, может быть, не совсем такие — там рассказывалось о подъеме грузов, но ведь по сути это было то же самое! 

— Эх ты, — сказал я себе вслух, но голос мой прозвучал так слабо и безрадостно, что я умолк. Вдали я увидел яркий свет и прибавил ходу, стараясь быстрее успокоиться, — не хотелось показываться на глаза самому верховному лорду трясущимся от страха. Однако при мысли о нем мой ужас лишь усилился.

Тем временем я оказался перед входом в покои. Оттуда бил свет, и я опасливо, передвигаясь боком, подкрался ближе и заглянул внутрь. Покои были пусты. Множество свечей, шкафы, полные книг, стол да скамья, большой фолиант на подставке у окна с прекрасными витражами — вот и все, что я сумел увидеть. Может, я не туда попал? Но я совершенно точно следовал указаниям, так что сомневаться не приходилось. Святилище… И где же тут святилище? 

Я замер и прислушался, и на миг мне почудилось, что я слышу едва различимые в тишине всплески воды. Я пошел на этот звук и наконец-то увидел потайную дверь, сливающуюся со стеной, — я стоял почти рядом с ней и не замечал! Нужно было войти, но я не решался, не знал, что мне делать. Я осторожно постучал, но не получил ответа. Подождав немного, я постучал еще раз и, вдохнув поглубже, толкнул дверь. Она тихо, без скрипа, отворилась.

Внутри царил полумрак, откуда-то тянуло могильным холодом и сыростью. Озираясь по сторонам, я обнаружил, что стою на самом верху уходящей куда-то вглубь святилища пологой лестницы с широкими каменными ступенями. Все остальное скрывали темные занавеси, видно было лишь, что там, за ними, горят несколько светильников. Я постоял еще немного, боясь стронуться с места или выдать свое присутствие, и услышал тихий-тихий голос, почти шепот:

— Тебе одной, Асха великая и милосердная, силы мои и чистота моя. К тебе одной устремлены помыслы мои. Молю, укрепи меня, помоги действовать во славу твою. Твои и только твои, госпожа, бытие мое и душа моя, и только по желанию твоему я все еще здесь, дабы волю твою исполнить. Да свершится все, что велишь мне, да сбудется все, что задумано тобою. Ничего не прошу, владычица моя, лишь благодарю за все и в вечной преданности моей клянусь тебе. Не оставляй меня, направляй руку мою, позволь восстановить мощь мою, да служит лишь во благо. Воссоздай меня, о великая, обнови и очисти, да буду вновь рожден из мудрости и непорочности твоей… 

Против воли вслушиваясь в эту странную молитву, завороженный голосом невидимого мне верующего, я вдруг понял, что внизу, за занавесями, священный источник, и тот, кого я ищу, там, в самом сердце святилища, стоит в ледяной воде, способной как напитать силой, так и убить. Асха, что же он делает ради тебя, он же погибнет! Но вскоре я снова услышал легкий всплеск воды. Кто-то тихо приблизился к светильникам — на занавеси упала тень, и я понял, что медлить больше нельзя. Я сам воззвал к милости богини и неслышно спустился по ступеням. 

Я не решался войти за занавеси, но одна из них на мою удачу оказалась чуть отодвинута в сторону. Я осторожно заглянул за нее и опешил — мне померещилось, что там, в полумраке, расположившись перед чем-то вроде алтаря, высокая нагая девица убирает волосы. Бедра ее прикрывала широкая полоса темной ткани, спадающая складками вниз; бледная кожа ее показалась мне удивительно гладкой; тонкие длинные пальцы привычными, отточенными движениями быстро-быстро сплетали черные пряди, туго стянутые шнурком на затылке, в аккуратную косу. Обомлев, я стоял и смотрел на эту картину, как зачарованный.

Тем временем та, за которой я — увы, получается так! — подглядывал, взяла один из нескольких небольших сосудов, стоявших перед ней, осторожно открыла его и, прошептав что-то, выпила содержимое. Пила она странно — кажется, даже не проглотила зелье, а просто застыла, приподняв подбородок, словно в трансе или в ожидании того, что неведомая жидкость сама протечет в горло. Потом в молчании поступила так же с другим сосудом…

Внезапно она обернулась, и я понял, что снова показал себя дураком. Это была вовсе не девица, а высокий, худой, будто претерпевший многие лишения муж, до того широкий в плечах, что спутать его с женщиной было невозможно, хоть я и умудрился это сделать. Мрачное лицо его было таким же гладким и бледным, как и тело, и таким же худым. На лбу и на руках его я увидел знаки Асхи — разумеется, это и был верховный лорд, кто же еще… Я не мог произнести ни слова, не мог пошевелиться, я смотрел и смотрел. 

— Кто здесь? — раздался холодный голос, мгновенно отрезвивший меня. — Покажись!

Выбора не было, и я, покраснев, вышел из своего убежища. Поклонился, как учили, и протянул одеяния владыке. Он принял их, не сводя с меня глаз. 

— Любопытство не порок, — проговорил он, — но иногда может быть опасным. Впредь не скрывайся.  
— Простите, верховный лорд Арантир, — едва смог вымолвить я. — Я не решался беспокоить вас…  
— Ты недавно здесь появился? — спросил он, внимательно меня рассматривая. — Я прежде не видел тебя. Как твое имя?  
— Джай, — пролепетал я.

Он кивнул и сложил на груди худые руки:

— Отлично, пусть так. А теперь, сударь, будьте любезны назвать мне ваше подлинное имя. Неужто вы всерьез думаете, что можете сойти за простого слугу?

Если бы он столкнул меня в ледяную купель, которую сам недавно покинул, я испытал бы меньшее потрясение. Я не знал, что и ответить, а он ждал, невозмутимый и требовательный. Казалось, под моими ногами вот-вот провалится пол, так мне было стыдно и жутко, но я покорился и произнес свои имена — данное при рождении и то, что носили все мои предки. Славные предки, не мне чета. 

Услышав мой ответ, он несколько мгновений молчал, погрузившись то ли в задумчивость, то ли в воспоминания, — по суровому бесстрастному лику невозможно было угадать, что у него на душе. Я, сам того не замечая, пожирал его взглядом, испытывая странную смесь ужаса, восхищения и чего-то похожего на жалость, хотя если кого из нас и стоило пожалеть, так, разумеется, меня, ничтожного отпрыска славного рода. 

Он набросил край темной ткани себе на плечи и закутался в нее, скрыв наготу от моего нескромного взора. Я не понимал, отчего его не беспокоят холод и сырость, пробравшие меня до костей.

— Как случилось, — проговорил он и развернул принесенные мной одеяния, — что лорду прислуживает лорд? Кто прислал вас сюда и почему? Для убийцы вы слишком нерешительны, для шпиона — слишком юны и неосмотрительны. Полагаю, вы говорите правду, и все же: что заставило вас прийти сюда не учеником, но слугой?  
— Такова была воля моей семьи, верховный лорд Арантир. Я не посмел перечить.

Он снова внимательно взглянул на меня:

— Что ж, немного времени у нас есть. Расскажите мне все.

Не знаю почему, но я рассказал. Лишь один раз запнулся — когда он, облачаясь в свои тонкие и мягкие нижние одежды, отбросил в сторону намокшее и холодное темное полотнище.

Он выслушал меня без лишних слов. Помолчал.

— Что же, — сказал наконец, — присмотритесь к тому делу, к которому приставлены. Быть может, и в нем для вас обнаружится польза. Завтра жду вас к себе и надеюсь на вашу помощь.

Только тут я понял, что он давно оделся без моего участия, смутился, опустился на колени и подобрал мокрую полсть:

— Простите, верховный лорд Арантир. Больше не повторится, обещаю…

Он ничего не ответил, только взглянул на меня искоса и, махнув рукой, отпустил.

***

Первую ночь в замке я провел без сна, ворочался на койке и думал о лорде Арантире. Вспоминал, как трепетно он молился, не зная, что его слышат чужие уши; как скромно прикрылся, даже не ведая, что на него смотрят чужие глаза; какой стойкой к испытаниям и самой смерти была его неживая — я скоро догадался об этом — красота… Он действительно был прекрасен в своей холодности и мраморной белизне. Его тело, казалось, было недоступно ни тлению, ни ранениям, а может быть, он просто сам рьяно стремился не допустить его разрушения. Мне нравилось, что он не пренебрегает этим. Я вспоминал иных немертвых, бывавших в доме родителей, — после их визитов приходилось открывать окна, дабы проветрить покои, и оттирать от кресел мерзостные пятна… От этих воспоминаний к горлу подкатывала тошнота, и я был вдвойне благодарен своему господину за то, что он невольно избавлял меня от этого кошмара.

Я не понимал, для чего он принудил меня рассказать о семье, — он больше к этому не возвращался. Я каждый день приходил к нему, помогал с облачением и обувью, выполнял разные мелкие поручения, что-то приносил, передавал, выяснял — у него всегда было мало времени, и моя помощь была кстати. Он постоянно о чем-нибудь заговаривал со мной — как бы между делом, но у меня не раз мелькала мысль, что он изучает меня, хоть я и не понимал, для чего великому правителю и ученому знать что-то о таком существе, как я, недостойном затягивать ремни на голенищах его сапог… Вернее, лишь этого и достойном.

Как ни странно, рядом с ним, выполняя для него работу слуги и посыльного, я чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем в родном доме, вскоре привык и уже не представлял себе иной жизни. Я не понимал, отчего так случилось, не понимал и собственных чувств. Я тревожился за него, я, ничтожный и глупый, жалел его, пытался опекать, и он по своему благородству мне не препятствовал. Я бранил Марию за нерасторопность, если она не отдавала мне вовремя чистые вещи владыки, я спорил с распорядителем, если он нагружал слуг другой работой, когда моему господину что-нибудь требовалось, я отмахивался от Каэли, постоянно хихикавшей, что я без ума от лорда Арантира, — один раз это услышала мать Геральда, и мне стоило немалого труда умолить ее не карать девчонку за дерзость. Самыми грустными и мрачными для меня были дни, когда владыка отбывал в столицу или еще куда-то, где был нужен, — я все время думал о том, кто же поможет ему, не случится ли с ним чего-нибудь, если меня не будет рядом… Когда он наконец появлялся, я бросался к нему наперегонки со старшей наставницей и даже если просто видел его издали, чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Жизнь моя внезапно наполнилась смыслом, и я уже не думал о том, что будет дальше.

Однажды я, присев перед ним, помогал ему застегнуть многочисленные — в два ряда до самого пола! — пуговицы, пока он прилаживал к поясу кинжал для проведения обрядов и еще какие-то неизвестные мне предметы.

— Как продвигается ваша духовная практика, друг мой? — вдруг спросил он. — Ведь вы, помнится, пришли сюда по воле семьи, дабы стяжать смирение.   
— Я уже вполне смирен, господин, — искренне ответил я, подняв голову, и встретился с ним глазами, — более того, я доволен своим положением и счастлив благодаря вам.   
— Вы приняли волю родителей безропотно, но ваш урок смирения не в этом, дитя мое, — он внимательно глядел на меня, а я почему-то едва мог дышать от этого взора. Я чувствовал странное несходство его взгляда, который пронзал меня подобно свежезаточенному клинку, и того, что он говорил негромко, даже мягко: — Вам следует признать очевидное и свыкнуться с другим: семья прислала вас сюда не ради смирения, а ради того, чтобы сбыть с рук и причинить вам боль. Эту мысль, мой молодой друг, вам предстоит принять. Принять — и решить, как быть дальше. 

Он, сам того не зная, а может быть, и зная это, ударил меня в самое больное место. Уязвил — и продолжал наблюдать за мной, а я изо всех сил старался собраться, скрыть обиду, иначе просто позорно разревелся бы перед ним. Я делал вид, что мне все равно, что пальцы у меня не дрожат, но мне так сдавило горло, словно меня душила та самая невидимая рука из детских сказок. 

Холодные тонкие пальцы на мгновение — только на мгновение! — легли мне на лоб. Почти бестелесное касание, словно ласка призрака… Я снова поднял глаза и увидел, что он по-прежнему смотрит прямо на меня. 

— Вам больно, сын мой, — вас можно понять. Но теперь вам предстоит принять решение. Как вы поступите — будете следовать навязанному пути или найдете свой собственный? Примете то, что семья не верит в вас и не встанет на вашу сторону? Примете то, что справитесь сами?  
— Справлюсь сам?..  
— Безусловно. Асха давно предлагает вам выбор. Нужно лишь сделать его. Придется сделать — пришло время.  
— Верховный лорд Арантир… Как я могу? Все считают, что у меня нет способностей к магии, а для меча я слишком слаб. Что же мне остается?  
— Асха все обращает на пользу, мой друг, помните об этом. Да, она не всем дает склонность к магическим упражнениям и могучее тело, но разве нельзя иначе служить ей? Разве не встречалось вам иных увлекательных и полезных богине и миру занятий? Изучение природных законов, наблюдение за светилами, исцеление страждущих, составление библиотек, возведение храмов и жилищ — отчего не отдать им должное? При вашем терпении, при вашей скромности и при вашей тонкости чутья вы, я полагаю, продвинетесь вполне скоро в любой области, какую бы ни избрали. Для чего вам оставаться в Нар-Эрише, помнить, что вы были здесь слугой, приносящим чужую одежду и чужие слова? Если будет на то ваша воля, то в следующий мой визит в Нар-Анкар можете сопровождать меня. Там для молодого человека гораздо больше достойных путей, чем здесь, среди древних руин… Обдумайте это.

Обуреваемый противоречивыми чувствами, польщенный и в то же время расстроенный, я молча склонил голову и снова взялся за пуговицы.

***

Я не спал. Не знаю, почему я опять думал о нем. В моем уме не было ничего недостойного, ничего такого, что можно было посчитать постыдным или навязчивым, — по крайней мере, мне хотелось, чтобы было так. Я перебирал воспоминания, как драгоценные четки: тихий голос, произносящий страстную молитву; высокая фигура в святилище; широкие плечи; бледная-бледная кожа; ненормальная худоба — отчего-то она не отталкивала меня, она была для него хороша, как если бы сама Асха, великий скульптор, высекла его из мрамора именно таким… Совершенная статуя, неживая и живая одновременно. Аскет, но не мученик, не страдалец, нет — служитель, счастливый своим служением… Нельзя смотреть на него, но я смотрю и вижу, как тонкие пальцы сплетают длинные черные волосы, и получается ровная-ровная коса. Что бы он ни делал, результат всегда совершенен. Знать бы, каков он, когда… Впрочем, нет. _Это_ мне знать совсем не обязательно.

Мне хватит и того, что я видел. Опозоренный, изгнанный из дома, из семьи, никому не нужный скиталец. Он звал меня — куда? Что могло ждать меня в Нар-Анкаре? Среди чужих, среди великих, вдали от всего, что я знал давно или едва успел узнать, вдали от лорда Арантира… 

При мысли о нем у меня снова заныло сердце. Не знаю, отчего я ощущал неясную, смутную тревогу, мною овладело какое-то нехорошее чувство, казалось, уйди я, покинь этот замок — и вскоре случится что-то дурное; впрочем, останься я — и оно все равно случится, потому что я слишком одинок, слишком слаб, слишком малодушен, я ничем не могу помочь, не могу спасти его, если ему грозит беда, разве что свое тело подставить под меч убийцы, заслонив господина от окончательной смерти…

И вдруг мои глаза открылись — я понял: нет, мне не место в Нар-Анкаре. Я должен смириться со своим ничтожеством, с тем, что я изгой, никчемный неуч. Что проку слагать стихи, которые некому прочесть? Что проку смотреть в темное небо, если я здесь, на земле, не смогу уподобиться тому, кем восхищаюсь и перед кем преклоняюсь? Нет, я не должен уходить. Я останусь рядом с ним и буду делать то, что умею, и если смогу приносить ему пользу, хоть затягивая голенища его сапог и подавая ему полотенца, то колебаться не следует. В этом мое служение, и здесь мое место. Я буду угоден Асхе, угождая ее избранному, а если будет нужда закрыть его от нападения, дать ему выиграть время, это будет самая сладкая участь…

Я не заметил, как заснул. Мне снилось гладкое белое изваяние, изображающее худого, наполовину нагого человека. Чресла его были задрапированы нежной тканью, спадающей красивыми складками до самого пола. Я любовался этим зрелищем, как вдруг кто-то грубо оттолкнул меня, подбежал к изваянию, изо всех сил пнул его и разбил вдребезги.

Утром я нерешительно подошел к Каэли.

— Остриги мне волосы, — попросил я.  
— Что? — почему-то растерялась она. — Зачем?!   
— Пусть будут как у всех.  
— Но ты же не как все, — заупрямилась она, — ты другой, тебе… нельзя! Не буду. Не стану!  
— Нет, — ответил я. — Я не другой, и пусть все знают об этом. Я хочу стать тем, кем являюсь, выглядеть тем, кто я есть. Я — слуга, Каэли. Слуга Арантира.

В людской воцарилось молчание. Каэли обвела неуверенным взглядом присутствующих, вздохнула и вынула ножницы.

***

После я явился к владыке с вычищенной обувью и свежим платьем. Он, увидев меня, ничего не сказал. Принял одеяние, сам набросил его на себя, застегнул пояс и только потом спросил:

— Что же вы решили, друг мой? Отправитесь со мной?  
— Не прогневайтесь, владыка, — я склонился перед ним, — в первый и в последний раз я посмею сказать «нет». Асха привела меня к вам, и я слуга ваш, а вы — единственный мой господин в этом мире. Мое место здесь, рядом с вами — или там, где вы и только вы прикажете мне быть. Если я не сумею вам угодить, верховный лорд Арантир, что угодно делайте со мной и судьбой моей. Она принадлежит Асхе, так есть ли для нее более надежный управитель, чем избранник богини? В этом я вижу свой путь и свой долг, мой повелитель. Не гоните меня, без вас жизнь моя не стоит ничего…

Я умолк, преклонил колени и растворился в его молчании. 

— Ты справился, сын мой, — вдруг промолвил он. — Ты выдержал испытание. Ты принял себя самого и выбрал свой собственный путь, сообразуясь с разумом и сердцем своим, а не с соблазнами большого города и не с попреками семьи. Поднимись, лорд Стефан. 

Я покачал головой:

— Лорда Стефана больше нет. Я Джай, слуга верховного лорда, и всегда им останусь.  
— Да будет так, если тебе угодно. Идем со мной, Джай. 

Он привел меня в библиотеку. Привел и спросил:

— Скажи мне правду, Джай: все ли здесь тебе по нраву?  
— Нет, владыка Арантир, — ответил я.   
— Что тебе не по вкусу?  
— Здесь не хватает порядка, сир, — сказал я. — Многие, наверное, чаще ученики, берут книги и после не заботятся о том, чтобы вернуть их на место, ставят куда попало…   
— Твоя правда. Что еще?  
— Библиотеке не помешал бы каталог, верховный лорд Арантир, — вздохнул я. — Не раз и не два я находил нужную вам книгу с большим трудом. Это собрание великолепно, и если придать ему упорядоченности, то оно будет поистине бесценным и еще более прославит ваше имя…  
— Джай, — сказал мне лорд Арантир, — ты прав. Я не зря принимал твое служение — за это время я вполне убедился в том, что могу доверять тебе. Заботливые руки, внимательный взор и преданное сердце — вот что нужно сему месту. Оно — средоточие всего лучшего, что есть в этом замке. Многое здесь хранилось веками, многое сюда принес я сам. Ты станешь хранителем и смотрителем этой библиотеки, Джай, — такова моя воля. Отныне ты распоряжаешься здесь от моего имени, и твое слово равносильно моему, ты в этих стенах — мои руки и мои глаза. Ты давал мне заботу — теперь я даю тебе власть. Займи то место, которое принадлежит тебе по праву, потому что на нем ты будешь лучше всех прочих.   
— Но как же… — я растерянно показал на его одеяние.  
— Так ты был искренне уверен, что я не способен сам позаботиться о себе, мой мальчик? — спросил он своим обычным тоном, но я готов был поклясться, что вижу, как он смеется. Мой господин. Мой друг. Мое божество. Моя прекрасная статуя.

Я вдруг ясно осознал происходящее — я понял, что всегда буду с ним рядом, здесь, что я умру, защищая это место, которое он доверил мне, умру с ним в один день, потому что без него нет моей судьбы, моей души и меня самого. Я поцеловал ему руку и заплакал.

Одежды слуги я так и не снял, хотя со временем обзавелся и регалиями, и символом Асхи на челе — почти таким же, как у моего повелителя. Когда меня спрашивают, почему я, уважаемый человек, главный библиотекарь академии, все еще ношу их, я всегда отвечаю честно:

— Потому что я и есть слуга. Слуга Арантира.


	20. Алехандро

Владыка Белкет один. Всегда любил одиночество, а теперь и вовсе замкнулся, закрылся на все засовы. Редко-редко призовет кого-то, да и к рукописям почти не обращается, чаще стоит в полумраке, размышляя о чем-то, и молчит. Часами и днями молчит, и сердце мое при взгляде на него замирает и болит. 

— Алехандро, Алехандро… — вот единственное, что срывается порою с уст его. 

Ведомо мне, о ком он говорит. Алехандро, очередной негодный отпрыск негодного рода. Все они, Сегадора, такие — распутные, алчные, мерзкие, способные заколоть в спину, сохраняя ухмылку на лживых устах. Одна Альма была иной, хоть чем-то отличалась от заблудших душ, среди которых Асха судила ей родиться. Да и та… Вот теперь умерла, ушла, что оставила за собою? Потомство, наверняка несуразное, пропащее, как и все их беспутное семейство, да страдающего брата. Алехандро когда-то был выдающимся. Любимый ученик владыки Белкета, наделенный свыше немалыми дарами, а теперь день ото дня все глубже погружающийся от горя в безумие, не спасительное, но заразное и опасное для всех...

Прежде всего для архонта. Как же непросто хранить его, беречь от врагов, не показывая виду! Разным бывает посвящение, и мой путь — медленный путь; немало я уже прожила, десятилетия просвистели над головою моей, а я все еще жива, к счастью или к несчастью. Плоть, несмотря на снадобья и обряды, все еще требует необходимого, все еще тревожит меня, и от этого я, верно, плохой страж. По-прежнему не могу я стать безразличной к тому, что говорят другие, как живут, ведь моя нить — лишь одна из многих в их жизни, но каждая из их судеб — тоже одна из нитей в полотне собственной моей судьбы. Оттого и не могу я смотреть спокойно на терзания, на хаос, на разлад и распад, да еще сердце мое постоянно болит. Болит и болит об архонте... Он не ведает сего — немалым числом учеников окружил себя, ко всем ровен. Многие покинули его, но он не ропщет, не мстит, не злословит. У него немало иных задач, а я… 

А что я? Стара, слаба, некрасива. Подле него, но вечно в тени, да и не надобно иного — так легче исполнять роль мою. Быть незримой — то же, что быть способной отразить внезапный удар, защитить, когда враг не ждет, а врагов у него немало, но настоящий, подлинный, страшный всего один — Алехандро.

***

Шаги тогда раздались внезапно, и я привычно скрылась в тени, сделалась единым целым с вечным сумраком, царящим у покоев архонта. Я видела, как он прошел мимо — он, Алехандро. Гадкий, почти превратившийся в скелет и не стыдящийся своего убожества, осмеливающийся взирать на великих сквозь пустые глазницы… Меня передернуло от отвращения, но не от его вида — с ним я могла бы и смириться, но нечто столь мерзкое сей живой мертвец нес в душе своей, что мне едва не стало дурно, а ведь он даже не приблизился ко мне!

Я собралась, приготовилась. Прячась, прислушивалась к их разговору, содрогаясь от подлых и нечистых слов, которые нахальный лич бросал в лицо тому, кто создал его, кто вел его долгие и долгие годы, но рука моя на эфесе меча была тверда. Я знала, что этот визит может закончиться бедой для архонта: вместо трудолюбивого паука он вырастил ненароком ядовитого змея, способного ужалить в любую минуту.

Но беседа завершилась, и нежеланный гость покинул Белкета. Увы, мне не сразу удалось вздохнуть с облегчением — проходя во второй раз мимо и, казалось, не видя меня, лич внезапно остановился. 

— Ты напрасно стараешься, — услышала я насмешливое и поняла: он откуда-то знает, что я стою тут, в темноте, и обращается ко мне. — Я видел многое, я познал больше, чем Белкет, и он мне не нужен, пусть он и не хочет меня слушать. Для него есть опасности и посерьезнее, он давно играет с огнем. Сама ведаешь, многих и многих в Серебряных Городах он больше устроил бы мертвым. А ты? Чего _ты_ хочешь от него? Белкет не оценит твоих усилий. Тебя тоже когда-нибудь отринут ради _высших целей_ , хоть и не сразу — ты для него весьма удобна. Ты не сможешь понять того, что понял я, — ты живешь сердцем, женским разумом, который видит лишь тех, к кому прицепился, но ты немолода, а красотою мало превосходишь меня; ты ничего не хочешь, ничего не просишь, а жизнь отдаешь даром. Полагаешь, он не возьмет? Оглянись на прожитые годы — он уже забрал у тебя судьбу. Поразмысли об этом — и постигнешь правду. Хочешь вечно быть рабыней, не хочешь свободы и знаний? Так оставайся и служи ему дальше. Твоя воля.

Я разрывалась между нежеланием обнаруживать свое присутствие и стремлением немедленно прикончить ненавистного лича. Проклятый Сегадора, ты еще смеешь судить архонта! Можно подумать, я поверю твоим лживым словам и откажусь от служения! Безусловно, в чем-то ты прав, когда говоришь обо мне, и оттого твои речи словно отравленные стрелы, они вечно поражают тех, кто не способен тебе противостоять, но меня тебе не достать, у меня есть противоядие. Быть может, голос сердца да женский разум не так уж дурны?

Внезапно я поняла, что ни единого звука не доносится более из покоев архонта, и душа моя в тот миг умерла. Не помня себя, забыв о правилах и границах, я вбежала к нему и никого не увидела. Мерзавец Алехандро, если ты причинил ему вред, знай, я скормлю собакам твои отвратительные сгнившие кости — каждую в отдельности!

— Меч слишком тяжел для тебя, дочь моя, — спокойный голос архонта раздался откуда-то сзади, и душа моя воскресла. Жив. Это главное — он жив. Владыка Белкет между тем продолжал: — Я давно хотел сказать тебе: не думай, что я сомневаюсь в твоей силе, но ты хрупка и легка — такова твоя природа, а в битве удобство для воина важнее всего. Протяни руки.

Все еще не видя его, я покорно раскрыла ладони. Наконец он подошел ко мне — совсем близко! — и положил на них что-то холодное и тяжелое. Это оказались кинжалы, небольшие, но весом изрядные. 

— Это драконья сталь, дитя мое. Научись обращаться с ними, и они помогут проявить скрытую в тебе силу, а сила твоя велика. Я напрасно не говорил тебе прежде, но я благодарен за то, что ты следуешь за мною и стремишься меня защитить. Но ты уязвлена — Алехандро ранил тебя? Это оттого, что ты допускаешь в свое сердце сомнения. Не верь лжецам и тем, чей разум затуманен горем и заблуждениями. Я не глуп и не слеп, я вижу то, чего не видят тысячи глаз, и слышу то, чего не слышат тысячи ушей. Я вижу тьму и отчаяние, я слышу страх. Чего ты боишься?

Не знаю, что тогда случилось. Я прижала к груди драгоценный дар, хотела смиренно поблагодарить и ответить, как должно, но вдруг слезы побежали по лицу моему, и голос отказался мне подчиняться. Упав к ногам владыки, я разрыдалась. Жалкая старуха, не сумевшая благоразумно сокрыть чувства… Будь ты проклят, Алехандро де ла Сегадора. _Сандро_ , как ты теперь именуешь себя. Будь проклят — за Белкета, за великого архонта, коего ты бездумно предал, как и нас и великое дело наше. Белкет, великий мудрец и великий вождь, никогда я тебя не покину! Пусть все оставят тебя, пусть все отрекутся, пусть все разбегутся — я одна вечно буду лежать во прахе у ног твоих…

Архонт склонился надо мною, осторожно притронулся к моему темени. Послышался шорох, с двух сторон взметнулись знакомые тени, и я очутилась в теплом и тесном убежище, куда не проникали ни свет, ни звуки. Не стало для меня ни тревог, ни боли, ни досады, и великий покой снизошел на душу мою. 

«Если в тяжком горе вдруг стало легче без причины, знать, ангел тебя коснулся и заслонил крылами от бед», — так говорили мне в детстве.

***

Прошлого не воротишь.

Владыка Белкет стоит, глубоко задумавшийся, погруженный в себя, забывший о врагах и опасностях, и подступает густая темнота к самым ногам его, и он не ведает, что там, в тени за его спиною, прячется верная с кинжалами наизготове, готовая охранять его до окончательной смерти своей.

***

Наш Арантир снова один. Одиночество необходимо ему — столь много времени он посвящает делам, молитвам и ученым занятиям, что не остается у него возможности жить по-иному, но то моя забота — сделать так, чтобы он ни в чем и ни в ком не нуждался да был доволен. Благо, что он находит минуты, а то и часы на беседы со мною, хотя порой сидит в полумраке, размышляя о чем-то, лишь ему ведомом, и молчит. Часами и днями молчит, и сердце мое наполняется почтением — всегда после сего происходит чудо: глянешь, а мастера переплетают новую книгу, или алхимики проверяют необычное снадобье, или прислуга готовит походное платье — владыка спешно собирается в путь. Туда, где он нужен, туда, куда отбывает постоянно, или туда, где ни разу еще не был...

Что принесет с собою, когда вернется, кто знает: новые реликвии, новые победы, новый союз? Чем отплатят силе и вере его: преклонением, страхом, лютой завистью да ненавистью? Ни одно пророчество сего не предскажет, и как же непросто хранить его, беречь от врагов, не показывая виду! Право, высечь бы его, как непослушного мальчишку, но и тогда он не сделается осторожнее. Вот ведь беда… 

Новый мой путь — вечный путь; видела я смерть архонта, и сама погибла, и получила нежизнь, и немало после того уже прошло времени; новые десятилетия просвистели над головою моей, а я все еще здесь, к счастью или к несчастью. Плоть более меня не тревожит, лишь старые раны уже не заживить, не закрыть до конца, да и душу не исцелить: по-прежнему не могу я стать безразличной к тому, что говорят другие, как живут, ведь моя нить — лишь одна из многих в их жизни, но каждая из их судеб — тоже одна из нитей в полотне собственной моей судьбы... О память, память, когда же ты погаснешь, доколе будешь жечь меня? Негоже тратить время на беготню от прошлого, благополучие слишком многих теперь зависит от воли и твердости моей: учеников моих, прочих служителей Асхи, живых и неживых, и самого владыки Арантира.

Он один. Сидит, погруженный в молитву, забывший о врагах и опасностях, о пророчествах и демонах, о мертвых родных и ушедших друзьях, и подступает густая темнота к самым ногам его, и он не ведает, что там, в тени у входа, прячется верная с кинжалами наизготове, готовая охранять его до окончательной смерти своей.


	21. Стежки

Стежок за стежком, стежок за стежком…

Здесь у нас светло, и это благо. Работы у меня немало, будь в мастерской темнота, ослепла бы в год. 

Стежок за стежком, стежок за стежком… И всё — для него.

***

Опять старая Геральда тут как тут! Да что ж ей надо?

— Готово одеяние повелителя?  
— Простите, госпожа старшая наставница, еще не совсем готово.  
— Работай проворнее! Нашла кого заставлять ждать! — развернулась так, что коса ее по спине хлестнула, и ушла. Хвала Эльрату, хоть косу заплела, а то вечно простоволосая, будто не в замке некромантском, а в веселом доме. У них-то тут по-всякому, конечно, бывает, а у нас только беспутные девки, что непотребным промышляют, ходят неубранные.

Кажется, что она просто пожилая, ну вот как мать моя, а на самом деле совсем древняя старуха, только по ней не видать. И всегда она такая, вся из себя. Можно подумать, одна ему служит! И чего бегает туда-сюда, чего еще хочет, и так все только ей и кланяются… 

Я ведь их не раз видела вместе. Поначалу встретила на галерее. А что такого, что я там была? Я не рабыня, хожу, где хочу, да и по делу ведь… Увидела — идут медленно рядом двое, она и какой-то некромант, не сказать чтоб молодой, но отчего-то он сразу мне приглянулся, а может, просто голос и речи его мне по нраву пришлись. Я и не поняла в первый миг, что это сам владыка. В общем, я не хотела подслушивать, стыдное это дело, а все равно услышала:

— Нет и не будет им моего прощения, до самого дня обновления мира не будет. Знает о том Асха всемогущая…  
— Понимаю и разделяю ваши чувства, госпожа Геральда. Нечестивые маги полагали, что лишат наш орден силы, превратят нас в бедных изгнанников, но недооценили терпение и трудолюбие истинных служителей Асхи, их великую веру и великие знания! Судите сами: талантливые и мудрые, в небольшое время отцы и братья наши обустроили для себя новые обиталища и освоили новые земли не только долины, но и негостеприимного севера; не просто дома выстроили они, но возвели неприступные замки, основали великие города... Самодовольные безбожники много раз пытались уничтожить нас, матушка, и до сих пор удача не улыбнулась им. Сие значит, что Асха не на их стороне.   
— Если бы мерзавцы, поклоняющиеся пустоте, не предали нас еще тогда, владыка, все повернулось бы иначе. Быть может, и великий архонт остался бы с нами, и земля наша была бы невредима…  
— Вы правы, как всегда, достойнейшая. Впрочем, ренегаты из так называемого ордена Пустоты не столько мерзавцы, сколько глупцы. Ослепленные гордыней, они не постигли главного: паутина, сплетенная для нас Асхою, — не тюрьма, но колыбель наша, наш истинный дом, уничтожь его — и уничтожишь сам себя и ближних своих. Сколько бы ни существовало миров, какой бы мы ни обладали свободой, великая богиня приспособила нас для жизни именно здесь. Пытаться навредить Асхе — то же самое, что нападать на собственную мать, а нелепые стремления безумцев истребить богов-драконов сродни желанию перебить собственных братьев. Трудно смириться с тем, что владыка Белкет не вернется к нам, с тем, что негодяи подняли оружие против самых достойных, но время — наш лучший союзник, моя госпожа, и все получат по воле Асхи справедливое воздаяние…

«Моя госпожа»… Она что, жена ему? Так я тогда подумала. У них в Эрише многое по-иному, но у нас так зовут только старшую женщину — мать, свекровь или сестру, когда она в доме главная и всем заправляет. Даже отец может в шутку назвать своей госпожою первую дочь, коли она сирота, но чаще всего так мужья почтительно обращаются к женам. Смотрю на них — вроде все пристойно, все чин чином, учтивость, и только, а такое чувство, будто эти двое в какой-то стране своей, куда таким, как я, никогда не попасть. Я слуга, мое дело маленькое, но отчего-то мне стало так тошно, точно я в третий раз один и тот же палец иглой уколола. 

Я потом не удержалась, спросила мастера, так тот даже глаза вытаращил от изумления: что ты, какая, мол, жена, помалкивай… А что такого? Сам-то он, владыка, тоже, говорят, не больно молод, хотя наставница постарше будет. Ладно, чего мне расспрашивать, но когда мастер так сказал, у меня почему-то от сердца отлегло. Почему, сама не знаю. 

Жена не жена, а похоже со стороны, что любовь у них. Он ей руки целует, подарки привозит, будто жених, обхаживающий невесту, да странные какие-то подарки — то книги ветхие, то предметы непонятные, а один раз, говорят, ножи привез, так с ножами теми она теперь и не расстается, носит на себе… И ко мне бегает нынче по пять раз на дню, проверяет, закончила я вышивку эту или нет, только дергает понапрасну.

О Эльрат, и как меня угораздило!

***

А началось-то с чего? У нас в герцогстве Быка давно не так все, как прежде было. Сперва графиня померла, потом не стало старого графа, и дочка их, говорят, к некромантам ушла, да из-за них и погибла. Не сама, вернее, ушла, выгнали ее. Выгнать-то выгнали, а что толку? Не некроманты бы эти, так слопали бы нас демоны и не поморщились. Кто бы там что ни болтал теперь, а я к жителям Эриша хорошо отношусь, только графиню молодую жалко. Я, правда, совсем молочная была, почти и не помню ничего.

В общем, как этой семьи не стало, так все вразлад и пошло. Вроде и земля у нас богатая, золота много, и люди толковые, а вот поди ж ты. И на ремесло спроса нет, а я ведь безмужняя пока, только им и живу. Шью-то я хорошо, у нас все женщины в роду руками работать горазды, а мне особенно вышивки всякие удаются. Вышивки — они же везде разные, даже и в одной земле. Вот империя наша, скажем, единая, а у Волка, к примеру, одни узоры любят, у Быка другие, и то, что привычно в Святопламени, уже не призн _а_ ют за свое в Кьяроскуро. Я всякие приемы и способы выучила, даже и чужеземные, везде присматривалась, запоминала, но трудно мне пришлось. А так всегда бывает: нет власти, нет двора — нет и нужды в тонкой работе. Не мешки же мне для сена шить… 

Я к матери пришла в отчаянии, а она и говорит: ступай-ка ты, мол, дочка, в Эриш, в землю некромантскую. И не больно далеко, если что, сумеешь вернуться, и платят там хорошо — работников у них всегда не хватает, не выдерживают, сбегают, и в безопасности будешь, не то что у нас теперь. Почему сбегают и почему в безопасности, я, правда, сперва не поняла, но послушала мать и отправилась с купцами в путь. В дороге с одним разговорилась, вышивки свои ему показала, похвалил — далеко, мол, пойдешь. Купцы-то сами в Нар-Анкар отправлялись, а он мне и говорит: в Нар-Анкаре, мол, народу довольно, а ты, девка, попытай-ка счастья в Нар-Эрише. Чего, возражаю, мне там пытать-то, там руины одни. А потому, говорит, и работников мало, будет спрос на твои труды. Руины руинами, а старые магические школы в бывшей столице остались, в главной, мол, сам верховный некромант почасту живет, хоть о том и не говорят открыто, но слухом, вестимо, земля полнится. 

Не стала я пренебрегать добрым советом, рассталась с караваном в Нар-Эрише, а школу магическую, которая главная, разыскать было нетрудно. И чего мать говорила, что не все тут выдерживают? Я уж как настраивалась, готовилась — думала, как бы, трупы ходячие увидев, не убежать с визгом. Запах дурной и впрямь чуяла местами, но так, чтобы покойники по улицам бродили, из могил восставшие, — нет, такого не видела. И все равно стражи странные: молчат, стоят неподвижно, точно столбы… А подошла, заговорила — показали, куда мне надо.

Школа большая. Я же как привыкла: у нас школа — простой дом, а тут целый замок, старинный, с колоннами, с галереями, и учеников, как у нас понимают, ребятишек то бишь, вовсе нет. Все взрослые, а кто и старый даже. В общем, бродила я бродила, а добралась до старшего мастера, отвели меня к нему слуги. А что, простые люди друг с другом завсегда сговорятся. Оказалось, тут, в школе-то, целое крыло для мастеров на одном этаже, и жить есть где, и работать удобно, и кормят, и платят. Чего еще желать!

Старший мастер мои вышивки посмотрел. Недурно, мол, оставайся, коли нарочно издалека прибыла, попробуй поработать. Ну, вот и осталась я в замке. По первости ничего сложного мне не доверяли, разве подол какой-нибудь подметать да на знамя крепления приставить. Ну, я слуга, мое дело маленькое, велят — делаю. Где-то застежки пристрою, где-то прореху заштопаю, так несколько недель и прошло. И тут подходит ко мне мастер:

— Ты, — говорит, — стяг пока отложи недошитый. Сама мать Геральда на шарф монограмму поставить желает, нельзя отказать, а других от дел отрывать не хочу. Попробуй да постарайся сделать на совесть. Мать Геральда старшая наставница, она тут, в замке, за главную, в грязь лицом не ударь. 

Хотела я было обидеться, когда ж это я не на совесть работала, да поняла, что меня испытать хотят. Может, даже и выгонят, если не справлюсь. 

— Ладно, — говорю, — только образец дайте, как исполнить.  
— Дадим, — отвечает, — не оплошай, главное. С матерью Геральдой не шути, страшна бывает.

На другой день принесли мне шарф черный, новый, тонюсенький-тонюсенький, а к нему платье с монограммой. Это потом уже я привыкла, что у многих некромантов такие одежды, а тогда, в первый раз, мне на диво было — материя вроде и не прозрачная, а мягкая-мягкая, нежная, рукам приятно. И как такую сработали, из каких нитей, на чем соткали? Любопытно мне стало, кто ж такое платье носит. Огляделась я — нет никого, платье к лицу прижала, носом потянула. У меня всегда так: я, если хочу про хозяина вещи узнать, трогаю ее, нюхаю даже — и сразу понимаю, с кем дело имею. А тут ничего не поняла, почуяла только, что опасностью от платья веет и запахом странным, вроде и не противным, а все ж растревожил он меня. То ли болотом пахнуло, то ли аптекарским ларцом, то ли храмовым складом, и сладким чем-то, и горьким, и едким… Ну и духи у нее, у Геральды этой, такими и отравить недолго. Трогала платье, трогала — и не увидела ее, все только темноту какую-то. Ай да, подумала, не буду я гадать, кто ты. Я слуга, мне работу сделать надобно. Кто б ты ни была, останешься довольна.

Посмотрела я на монограмму на платье. Гладенькая, скучная. Сделала я на шарфе похожую, только позатейливее. Не так хозяйка платья этого проста, чтобы деревенской работой обходиться. Показала мастеру, ему монограмма по нраву пришлась, отправили шарф Геральде. Тут я решилась попросить:

— А что, — говорю, — можно ли поглядеть на нее, на мать Геральду? Знать бы, для кого старалась.  
— Погляди, — говорит, — только перед глазами у нее не маячь. Отнеси-ка вот мантии послушникам, может, и мать Геральду встретишь на галереях, она там с владыкой Арантиром говорит. Да поклониться не забудь! 

Вот тогда-то я тот разговор и услышала. Отчего-то по голосу сразу поняла, что это она, хозяйка платья. Понравился мне сразу некромант, с которым она беседовала, а она сама нет. Старая, бледная, страшная, губы поджатые, опасная, на убийцу похожа, и чего возле него вертится! Да еще и платья такие носит, которые только молодой невесте впору! Вот разве волосы красивые у нее, мягкие такие локоны, длинные, со спины поглядишь — за девку примешь, но и только. Что нашел в ней…

Вернулась я тогда в мастерскую расстроенная, особенно после того как узнала, что некромант этот сам владыка и есть. Как раз мастера спрашивала, не жена ли ему Геральда, как вдруг от самых дверей голос раздался, холодный, недобрый, тот же, что я на галерее слышала:

— Кто, мастер, монограмму вышивал? 

Обернулись мы все, а там мать Геральда стоит. Лицо строгое, неприятное. Мастер на меня показал, а сам, вижу, растерялся — работу-то мою он похвалил и к ней пропустил, да и я испугалась, уж, кажется, старалась от души!

Прошла мать Геральда мимо меня, встала у окна, руки на груди скрестила и глядит на мастера эдак пристально.

— Это она-то, — спрашивает, — у тебя подолы да занавеси подшивает? Не разглядел ты, мастер, ее дара. Не к тому делу людей приспосабливая, пользы не извлечешь.

Мастер и ответить-то не знает что, потому как права она. А мать Геральда сурово так продолжает:

— Болтаете только лишнее, оттого и работа движется медленно. Когда слишком много пустых бесед, добра от сего не выходит. Владыка был бы вами весьма недоволен. 

Замолкли все, головы опустили, ждут, что дальше будет. И тут меня точно кто в бок толкнул, я и говорю:

— Простите, госпожа старшая наставница, это я разговор завела. Плохо я еще нравы здешние знаю, буду вперед придерживать язык.

Ну, как ни крути, я виновата-то, пусть меня и наказывает.

— Хорошо, что признаешь оплошности, дурно, что совершаешь их, — отвечает она мне, хоть и все так же холодно. — Впрочем, не за тем я пришла. Искусная ты работница, оценила я твое умение, но посмотреть хочу, как справишься с задачкой потруднее.

С этими словами вынула мать Геральда из кармана тонкий платок, а потом вдруг выхватила откуда-то кинжал, одним резким движением рассекла нежную ткань, точно брюхо кому распорола. Еще и надорвала — и мне протягивает:

— Возьми-ка это, девочка. Сможешь зашить?

Поглядела я на платок, на дырищу посередине, сглотнула и говорю:

— Попробую, госпожа старшая наставница. Покорпеть придется, конечно, да и шов будет заметен, пусть и тоненький. 

Она будто задумалась, головой покачала:

— Что ж, — говорит, — попытайся. Если преуспеешь, не придется тебе более служанкам дырки на юбках штопать, получше работу для тебя найдем.

Поклонилась я:

— Благодарю вас, госпожа старшая наставница, а только я любой работе рада. Что дырку на юбке зашить, что прореху заделать, что монограмму поставить — всё дела нужные и важные, нет для меня плохой работы, исполню, что прикажете.

А что, это ведь правда. Негоже в работе рыться: тут плохо, там плохо. Что велят, то и сделаю. Я все умею. Тут старуха поглядела на меня внимательно:

— А ты молодец, девочка. Что ж, посмотрим, на что еще ты способна. Ты, мастер, ее не трогай, пусть зашьет, если справится, — мастер поклонился, и мы вместе с ним, а она уже в дверях обернулась и кинжал спрятала куда-то в рукав. — А если у кого язык слишком длинен, ты не смущайся, лишь попроси, я мигом укорочу!

Такая укоротит! Вот ведь, и не поймешь, то ли бояться ее с ножом этим, то ли радоваться.

***

Верьте не верьте, а зашила я дыру. Целый день работала, собрала и сплела ниточки, какие смогла, на месте оборванных пришлось, конечно, новые стежки класть, но уж очень я старалась, и вышло почти незаметно. Мысли только от работы отвлекали, всё поворачивали не туда. Сидела с иглой, а думала поневоле о владыке. О том, как говорит красиво. О том, что старуха с ножами ему не жена. А ночью мне виделось такое, о чем приличной девушке и думать-то стыд.

Наутро сияющий мастер принес добрые вести — мать Геральда осталась довольна тем, как я ее платок починила. Обещание свое она сдержала — занавесей мне больше не давали. Вместо этого стали приходить некроманты: кому мантию подогнать, кому костюм подправить, чтобы оружие носить удобнее, даже символы магические доверили вышивать! Словом, я уже с того дня одну чистую работу делала. А однажды мне принесли рубашки нижние, тонкие, мягкие, как платья Геральды, только мужские, на широкое плечо шитые. 

— Это от самого, — со значением сказал мастер. — Геральда тебе одной велела доверить. 

Я так и села, но ничего, справилась с собой.

— А что сделать-то надо? Вроде целое все…  
— Ворот поправь, чтобы смыкался, а не мешал при этом. Видишь, вот тут. И тут... На всех рубашках. 

Собралась я с духом, оглядела рубашки. Ну, не на воина скроено, это уж верно. Ткань-то нежная, а воротники простые, с прорезью, и все. С такими воротниками эти рубахи ни под доспех не наденешь, даже и с поддоспешником, ни под узкое верхнее платье, какое тут носят, — раскрываться и мешать будут. Ну, может, кто и надевает, а некромантам, которые помягче одежу любят, это уж, верно, не в радость. 

Попросила я оставить меня одну. Села, рубашки разгладила, а мысли опять понеслись не туда, куда надобно. Убедилась я, что никого нет рядом, и прижалась щекой к нежной материи, вдохнула поглубже… Ничего. Совсем ничего. Хуже, чем со старой Геральдой. Ни картинки, ни чувства нового. И запаха нет — совсем нет, никакого. Да как такое может быть? Что стало со мною? Отчего не могу почувствовать того, кто не первый день в моей голове, да еще, похоже, и в сердце, что намного страшнее? Я же всегда чую, чем человек живет, как пахнет сам, а как — его мысли, даже если платье мытое! А тут словно заслон какой поставили. Грешным делом я даже старуху заподозрила — может, это она мне препоны строит? Тьфу, думаю, куда ж это меня повело! Обезумела совсем. 

Лучший способ отвлечься — работа, она мне всегда помогает, и решила я в дело погрузиться. Носом шмыгнула, щеки мокрые вытерла, снова за первую рубашку взялась. Так и эдак покрутила-повертела. Ткань тонкая, застежки не удержит, шнуровка мешать будет… Долго думала, а придумала! Решила, что все одно шнуровать придется. Сбегала к мастеру, вытребовала похожей материи, сделала подложку, а шнуровку-то саму пустила не так, как обыкновенно делают, а боком, чтобы разрез закрывался плотно, а не сминался. Хитро вышло, необычно, зато удобно! Сама довольна осталась. Мастер посмотрел — только головой повертел: не знаю, мол, что сам скажет, уж больно причудливо… 

Вечером опять от Геральды платье доставили, на сей раз нижнее, тоньше прежнего, — рукава заузить, чтобы ножны для кинжалов крепить поверх. Сделала я быстро — догадывалась, что лучше не медлить, сколько у нее еще этих платьев-то… 

Понесла к ней сама. Робела сильно, никогда раньше у нее не была. Пока дошла до ее покоев, думала, сердце выскочит со страху, хотя чего мне бояться-то. Остановилась перед ее дверью в нерешительности. Что, думаю, делать, постучать? И тут дверь сама передо мною отворилась, а за нею тьма непроглядная. И голос из этой тьмы:

— Входи, не стой на пороге. 

Я вошла, и дверь за моей спиною захлопнулась. Мрак — хоть глаз выколи. 

— Подойди сюда. Платье принесла?  
— Да, госпожа, — я поклонилась неведомо кому и, спотыкаясь, побрела на голос. 

Мать Геральда стояла возле окна — с трудом я ее разглядела, да и то потому только, что была она вся какая-то белая.

— Покажи-ка, — велела она, прошипела что-то, и где-то под потолком побежало пламя. Подняв голову, я увидела черную люстру на цепях — в ней теперь свечи горели. Я украдкой осмотрелась, но ничего примечательного не углядела: полки с книгами, низкая постель под темным покрывалом, стол, уставленный какими-то склянками — иные были открыты, и из них шел тот же странный запах, что я ощутила, когда с платьями работала. На стене — мишень, большая, потрепанная, видно, немало ей от хозяйки доставалось. 

Я взглянула на мать Геральду и обомлела — старуха была почти голой, спасибо, хоть прикрылась, обернувшись подобием савана от подмышек и ниже. Вот же бесстыжая! Но другое потрясло меня куда больше, и негодование мое сменилось ужасом: начинаясь от шеи, по всей груди Геральды — может, и далее, да там, по счастью, все закрывало белое полотно, — тянулась, все сильнее разветвляясь в обе стороны, как привиделось мне поначалу, диковинная татуировка, похожая на растрепанные водоросли. Таких я даже у некромантов никогда не видала, да и цвет был странный — на гладкой, как не без зависти отметила я, мертвенно-бледной коже это особенно в глаза бросалось, и вдруг у меня сперло дыхание. Не знаю, когда именно я поняла, что это не рисунок, а чудовищный, невообразимо страшный шрам, в самой середине не заживший до конца. Я представления не имела, отчего мог получиться такой, только непристойно таращилась на изуродованную грудь, знала, что буду наказана за дерзость, и все равно неотрывно смотрела на отметины, не понимая, что я должна сделать, что молвить… И тут ощутила, как предательски защипало глаза.

— Молния. В бою, — спокойно сказала Геральда. — Не плачь, мне не больно. Не хотела пугать тебя. Давай платье да ступай к себе, приди в чувство. 

В мастерскую я доплелась на деревянных ногах. Кто посмел ударить женщину молнией в грудь, пусть и в бою? Как старая Геральда смогла пережить это? Я попыталась вызвать в своей душе прежнюю неприязнь к ней и ревность, но не сумела.

— Что с тобою? Ты нездорова? Работать можешь? — спросил в тревоге старший мастер, но я только рукою махнула, покачала головой и ушла в свою каморку, а там упала на койку и зарыдала в голос.

***

Стежок за стежком, стежок за стежком… Никогда это не кончится.

От владыки с утра опять принесли одеяние. Ой, не пойму я, где он бывает! Платье верхнее такое, точно за «самим», как его старший мастер зовет, все собаки гнались, — нижний край разорван, вышивка хитрая распорота. Я даже от горестей своих отвлеклась. Думала, зашью да кайму вышитую заменю, всего и дел, ан нет, не тут-то было! Оказалось, что вышивка прямо по материи идет, насквозь, да такая плотная, в несколько рядов настил, и узор не только по очертаниям, но и по высоте, по толщине то есть, меняется! И начала я нитки собирать, где можно, да новые стежки класть, да рисунок сличать, да еще наставница меня все время дергала: где да где, мол, одеяние владыки?

Маялась, маялась я, засиделась далеко за полночь, осталась в мастерской одна. Тыкала иглой почти вслепую, вся в тревоге, и «сам» из памяти не шел, и рубашки его, и страшные раны матери Геральды. Так этого всего много для меня, видно, было, что я давай опять реветь, вот шагов и не услышала. Прильнула по привычке к одеянию, лицом прижалась, вдохнула… Пахло только пылью какой-то, а больше опять ничего. Я и ляпнула расстроено вслух:

— Где ж ты умудрился так порвать одежу, тяжко чинить! Хвала Эльрату, ежели сам не поранился…  
— Не поранился. 

Я так и подпрыгнула, укололась от неожиданности, подняла голову — а у окна старая Геральда стоит в платье с глухим воротом, руки скрестила на груди, на меня глазеет. Я обмерла, а она мне:

— Что с тобою, девочка? Уж не влюбилась ли ты?

Я уж готова была надерзить ей, и потом пусть хоть убьет! За что ж мне это все, неужто ей еще докладывать и ее дозволения на любовь спрашивать?! А она знай себе продолжает:

— Осторожнее с любовью в этом замке. Мало кто из живущих в нем даст тебе требуемое, здесь иное занимает умы, а жаркие чувства и мирская жизнь остаются в прошлом для нас… 

Помолчала и спрашивает:

— Что ты хотела получить от его одежд?  
— Узнать хотела, госпожа старшая наставница, что за беда приключилась с владыкой, да не смогла отчего-то.

Не способна я уже была ничего скрывать, ни мрачности своей, ни того, что глаза заплаканные. А она опять помолчала и вдруг говорит:

— Видела ли ты, когда пришла сюда, что сделал владыка для этого города? Приказал он древнюю столицу расчистить, поднять из руин, собрать, что осталось… Лично за работами смотрел, ждал, верил, что сокровище найдут. Нашли. Сам спустился в великую сокровищницу, там и зацепился за плиту. Знаешь ли, ради чего он рискнул собою?

Не ведаю, что на меня нашло, а только я прямо при ней взяла и рукав испорченного одеяния ко лбу прижала. И в глазах у меня потемнело…

Передо мною проем, прикрытый двумя плитами, давно, видно, упавшими. Пыль, черный песок, неровный свет…

— Владыка Арантир! Взгляните, что мы нашли!  
— О Асха всемогущая, ты услышала меня… — шепчу я, а душа вдруг наполняется неописуемым счастьем. — Эй, вы, уберите факелы! Здесь же книги! Подайте закрытый светильник!

Топнув для верности по плитам, я легко спрыгиваю вниз, в черный провал. Что-то мешает мне, я слышу треск распарываемой ткани, но это не имеет для меня значения. Я смотрю на книги — уцелевшие книги. Я чувствую что-то такое, отчего готова снова заплакать.

— Библиотека… Это она... Не сгорела! Вот она, библиотека Нар-Эриша! Это она! 

Я падаю на колени и нежно поглаживаю древние переплеты…

— Очнись, девочка. Ты, верно, скоро рухнешь от усталости. Правду говоришь, там была библиотека. Ни за какими иными сокровищами не бросился бы владыка наш… Нет, голубушка, отправляйся-ка в постель. Взгляни, что творишь.

Я поглядела — и ахнула: последние стежки лежали вкось, неровно, многие годы со мной такого не случалось! 

— Но как же… Я закончу… Я должна!  
— Я сама, — и старая Геральда отняла у меня одеяние. Ну, не драться же с ней. — Ступай. Я пришла передать тебе, что владыка доволен тобой и завтра с утра ждет тебя в своих покоях. Утри слезы и выспись крепче. 

Не зная уже, чему верить и чего ждать, я покорно поплелась к себе, легла и уснула, не раздеваясь. Мне снились книги, неровный свет факелов и черный песок, летящий в глаза.

***

Утром я с трепетом вошла к тому, кого больше других боялась и о ком втайне видела постыдные сны. Поклонилась, встав у порога.

— А, дитя! — «сам» поднялся от стола мне навстречу. С досадой и отчего-то с непонятным облегчением я — а чему удивляться-то! — обнаружила в комнате мать Геральду. — Приветствую тебя.   
— Приветствую вас, верховный лорд Арантир, — я залилась краской и снова поклонилась.  
— Наконец-то вижу перед собою нашу мастерицу, и меня впервые терзает стыд за испорченное облачение. Впредь буду осмотрительнее, немало сил ты, я вижу, потратила, восстанавливая поврежденное. Благодарю тебя.  
— Не я одна, владыка Арантир, — ну не могу я врать, хоть ты тресни, — старшая наставница Геральда мне помогла.  
— Как, матушка? — он обернулся к матери Геральде. — Неужто и вы в ночи работали для меня?  
Благодарю и вас.

Вот вроде точь-в-точь так сказал ей, как и мне. Так, да не так. И голос тот же, и слова те же, а что-то еще появилось… И пропало. А может, мне уж мерещиться начало. Геральда лишь досадливо на меня поглядела:

— Скромница она, мастерица наша. Я так, владыка, несколько стежков сделала, многие годы иглы в руки не брала, уж упросила ее уступить мне. Так что сие полностью ее работа.  
— Что ж, тогда ты вдвойне достойна похвалы. Скажи, дочь моя, откуда ты?  
— Из герцогства Быка, верховный лорд Арантир.   
— Вот как? — он будто задумался на мгновение. — Земля ваша рождает немало славных людей. Я и ранее получал тому весомые доказательства, а сейчас лишь укрепился во мнении своем.

Он подошел ко мне и протянул руку. Я не видала прежде близко того, кому бездумно и легко отдала сердце. Не знаю, отчего я вдруг ужаснулась. Смутилась, верно? Нет, я испугалась, испугалась по-настоящему. Просто увидела его глаза, почти потерявшие цвет. Увидела, что кожа у него такая же, как у старой Геральды, — мертвенно-бледная. Увидела его губы, совсем серые, и тут мои пальцы осторожно взяла ледяная костлявая рука, похожая на длань самой смерти. Я вспомнила слова матери: «Не выдерживают, сбегают». Чего не выдерживают, от чего сбегают?.. 

И чуть не задохнулась от своего открытия. От собственной глупости, от слепоты, от страха перед миром чудовищ, в который меня занесло. Вот и ответ на вопрос, как пережила страшную молнию старая Геральда, — никак. Она ее и не пережила вовсе! Вот оно — «осторожнее с любовью в этом замке». Вот они, живые покойники. Вот они, некроманты. Я влюбилась в мертвого. О Эльрат!

Я не смогла сдержаться. Я метнулась в сторону, выдернула руку из той руки, к которой еще вчера так желала притронуться. Куда мне бежать, куда деваться, что делать?! 

Владыка сразу отступил назад. 

— Прости, дитя, — только и молвил, — я не хотел тебя тревожить. Думал, ты уже привыкла к нам и нашей нежизни.  
— Простите вы меня, владыка… — язык не слушался, точно к небу прилип. Казалось, у меня и ноги вот-вот отнимутся. — Я… Я…  
— Ничего, — он махнул рукой и переглянулся с Геральдой. — У меня, впрочем, есть еще вопрос к тебе. Верно ли то, что ты, коснувшись вещи, можешь познать человека, коему она принадлежала?  
— Да, — я так озадачилась, что и бояться забыла. — А разве не все это могут, владыка Арантир?  
— Не все, дочь моя. Это редкий дар, и, если позволишь, я хотел бы сам испытать тебя. Взгляни сюда, — он показал рукою на стол. 

На столе стоял красивый ларец, в каких драгоценности да памятные вещицы хранят. Владыка неспешно открыл его и осторожно вынул кусок черной ткани. Развернул его — это оказался шарф, не поняла я даже сперва, мужской или женский, — и протянул мне со словами:

— Возьми, дитя. Интересно мне, что скажет тебе вещь сия о человеке, ее носившем.

Испуганная, растерянная, я взяла шарф, молясь только о том, чтобы меня больше не касались эти неживые холодные руки.

— А что можно делать с ним, владыка Арантир?  
— Что угодно, но расскажи мне, кому он принадлежал.

Я несмело поднесла шарф к лицу. Вдохнула…

— Садом пахнет… Зеленью. Женщину вижу… Да, женщина его носила. Печальная. Тихая, строгая, но могла и прогневаться порой. Ходила в черном всегда. Вижу, над мальчиком плачет, верно, над сыном. То ли болеет он, то ли помирает… 

Геральда остро глянула на меня, а «сам» слушал так, словно я ему ежедневный доклад делала, что все благополучно. Не шевельнулся даже.

— Верующая крепко была. Очень… правильная, что ли. Никогда не оступалась, все продумывала. Прожила только не очень долго.  
— Ты считаешь, она умерла?  
— Да… — я запнулась. А вдруг он не знал?! Что ж я наделала тогда… Я и еще кое-что видела, да это уж решила ему не рассказывать. Мало ли, вдруг она ему невестой была, а тут такое!   
— Как она умерла, видишь ли ты?  
— С трудом, господин. Запах чувствую. Снова пахнет цветами, травой. Голова кружится сильно. Глазам больно, и дышать трудно. Темно… Больше ничего.   
— Все верно, дитя, — владыка спокойно принял у меня шарф, бережно свернул и снова упрятал в ларец. — Именно такой она и была. Умерла она давно, когда на земле нашей еще цвели цветы. И нашли ее, умирающую, в саду. Она его очень любила. Ты нигде не ошиблась.

Я только моргнула, а он все смотрел на меня, будто изучал.

— Вот что, дочь моя, — молвил наконец, — дар твой велик и нуждается в развитии. Знаю я, что не брезгуешь ты работою своей, но тебе следует учиться. Если хочешь, можешь и далее чинить наши одеяния, но я предлагаю тебе иную долю. Не желаешь ли посещать занятия с учениками нашими?

Меня точно по голове мешком огрели. Слишком уж много всего и сразу на меня одну. Стою глазами хлопаю, не знаю, что сказать. «Сам» рукой махнул — отпустил меня:

— Ступай, дитя. Подумай над моим предложением и дай ответ матери Геральде, она все устроит.

Поклонилась я молча обоим и вышла. Думала, тут и упаду, в коридоре. Нет, дойти, дойти, нельзя здесь… Плетусь к себе, а у самой голова кругом, все в ней перемешалось. Погибшая графиня. Старая Геральда. Владыка Арантир. Живые мертвецы. Порванные одеяния. Шрам от молнии. Шарф женщины, умершей в саду. Ледяные руки. «Уж не влюбилась ли ты?» 

Ох ты ж, мать моя! А может, они это нарочно подстроили?! Может, старуха все поняла да ему сказала?! Уж теперь никакие сны мне про него точно сниться не будут. Бр-р-р… Кошмар сущий. Паук на лбу, оказывается, не самое страшное. А ведь вроде обходительный такой, работу мою похвалил… Чего я так испугалась-то? Он мне, видно, руку поцеловать хотел! Вот я глупая! А теперь за мою работу старухе руку поцелует. Ишь как растаял, когда ее благодарил. Думал, не учую? Не на ту напал, некромант, я тебя раскусила. Злюсь, злюсь на вас на всех! Обманщики. Хотя кто меня обманывал-то? Сама уж горазда оказалась обманываться…

Эльрат, что ж мне делать-то? Учиться? Да-а, и стать такой, как они?! Нет уж, дудки! Я живая еще, я замуж хочу. А если учиться, то сразу вся жизнь переменится. Все переменится… Или согласиться? 

Ладно, будем считать, что он приказал. Так и быть, исполню и даже одежи их чинить буду, как раньше. А что, я слуга, мое дело маленькое.


End file.
